Our Eye's Locked In Room 220
by Da Baddest King
Summary: It was a simple thing that developed into something unexplainable. They never knew it would happen so fast, but one thing they were sure about was that they loved eachother and nothing could break them apart or could it? NarIno
1. The New Student

****

I don't own Naruto

Well here's a story worth reading and if you do I thank you for that, I'm going to take my time writing this story so it could possibly have many reviews, if readers like it I'll continue it, so enough talking, here's.......

* * *

**_________________________Our Eye's Locked In Room 220________________________**

_"Oh boy another day at school__"_ She thought.

Three loud bells were heard echoing around the hallways of Kanoha High, students rushed in the entrance of the building while the only blond walked slowly to her locker.

She turned her combination lock with her fingers, passing the numbers to decode the lock, it unlocked letting her get inside.

"Hey Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled coming from behind the blond.

She turned slowly to her pink haired friend, "Oh, hey", she noticed three girls standing next to Sakura.

"Hey Ten Ten, Tamari and Hinata" her lips turned to a smile.

"Hey Ino, ready for another boring day at this school?" Temari frowned.

"As if my day isn't going bad enough" her eyes narrowed.

"What happened?" the dark haired female with the sleeveless pink shirt asked, griping the books she had in her hands.

"Well nothing really happened, is just I'm not a morning person" she looked at her warm, dark eyes and smiled noticing the two meatballs on her head.

"Well cheer up Ino-pig, its only the beginning of your day, who knows? Maybe a cutey might sweep you off your feet", Sakura joked.

The female burst out laughing as well as the three ladies in front of her.

"Always know how to cheer me up eh?" Ino placed some papers in her locker and closed it, securing it with the lock.

"Lets get to class before were late" Hinata noticed everyone going into doors meaning the late bell was about to ring any second.

"Oh dont be such a goody to shoes" Temari slapped her in the back, making the dark blue haired girl jump with pain.

"Look on the bright side" Sakura stopped them.

The four raised a eye brow.

"At least you have us in some of your classes" Sakura pointed out.

"Shut up"

Ino grabbed her in a headlock and pulled her into their first class together, in room 220.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Tsunade-Sama" The fabulous five smiled.

"Hello girls, please take a sit so I can take attendance" the old but beautiful ordered and picked a clip board off the desk in front of her.

Ino sat in the row right before the last one with Sakura on her right and Tamari on her left, Ten Ten was in front of her and Hinata on Ino's right corner, a empty desk sat in the back of the blond.

"Sup Temari?" A spiky headed teen walked over to Temari.

Temari looked up to see, "Hi Shika" she rolled her eyes.

"Hello ladies" Shika waved to them and they waved back.

"Everyone in there seat" Tsunade inspected the class.

"Didn't you hear her?" Temari noticed Shika still standing next to her.

"I heard her, but where my kiss?" Shika puckered his lips and bended over.

Temari's eyes widen, her lips getting closer to Shika but at last minute she slapped him softly and her friends along with her as well laughed in his face.

"Ha, I see" Shika walked over to his seat behind her with a gruesome smile on his face.

As the last of the three bells rung a red head teen walked into the classroom, with no expression on his clear face.

"Your lucky Gaara" Tsunade warned.

"Whatever" he muttered and walked slowly to his seat next to Temari.

"Hey Gaara" Temari greeted him.

His light green eyes looked straight at the board in front of the class and paid on mind to his sister.

"He gets a greeting and I practically have to beg one out of you?" Shika added.

"Well he is my brother" Temari snapped back.

"Silence!" Tsunade whipped a meter stick on top of her desk.

The class got silent.

At the front of the class were Neji and Lee trowing paper balls into the trash can.

"Neji and Lee.." Tsuande spoke.

Both gulped.

"You two trow one more dam paper ball in that trash can and watch what I do to both of you after class" Tsuande whipped the stick on Neji's desk making him startle.

"Im sorry Tsunade" Neji frowned.

"Its Tsunade-_Sama _to you pretty boy" Tsunade explained.

"I apologize as well Tsuande-Sama" Lee tried to hide the smile crawling up to his face.

"Bullshit" Tsuande picked up the clip board and a dark haired student ran into class.

"Your late Sasuke" Tsuande noticed.

"I know" Sasuke sat in the seat next to Neji.

"You know? You know the consequences wright? You stay after school and clean this class up got it" Tsunade questioned.

"Yea" Sasuke growled.

"Ino?"

"Here"

"Sakura?"

"Here"

"Temari ?"

"Here"

"Hinata?"

"Here"

"Ten Ten?"

"Gaara?"

He looked at Tsunade as if trying to tell her he was there telepathically.

She checked down everyone else because she had noticed all of there faces.

A blond male with a orange jump suit, black muscle shirt underneath, a head band with the Village symbol had walked in the class room with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Ah yes, our new student, whats your name again?" Tsunade eyed the male up and down.

"Naruto Uzumaki", the words were almost a whisper to her ears.

"Class meet out new student Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade announced and Naruto turned tomato red.

"Oh great" Sasuke mumbled.

"You may have a seat.." Tsuande looked around for a empty desk.

"Ah! There, behind the blond girl there" Tsuande pointed at her and she to turned tomato red.

Naruto made his way over to the desk and sat down slowly, he put his books on top of the wooden material and looked at his teacher.

Sakura observed him from the corner of her eyes.

Ino blushed more at her being in front of him.

"Sup?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.

"Hel..hello" His voice shaken.

Shika raised a eyebrow and turned to face forward.

Naruto observed the class slowly not wanting to get caught.

_"He looks kind of scary "_Naruo's blue orbs landed on Gaara.

_"She has a huge forehead!" _he noticed Sakura.

"OK class" Tsunade interrupted his thoughts.

"Were going to learn Air Attacks today, since some of you don't really know how to, and on Friday we will have a test on what you learned" Tsuande wrote instructions on the board.

"Excuse me?" Hinata raised her hand.

"Yes...Hinata" Tsunade took a deep breath, she hated when Hinata raised her hand, it was always a question.

"Will this test be a written test?" Hinatas little voice echoed in the class.

"No, we will go out to the field and I'm going to pair you up into two's and whoever wins the outcome of the two in a fight using the proper moves, will pass and the loser will fail" Tsunade explained.

"I'm going to pass easily" Shikamaru said making muscles with his arms trying to impress the class.

"Pu-lease" Temari rolled her eyes once again.

"Silence" Tsunade ordered and began to explain her lesson of the day.

Sakura wrote a note on a small sheet of paper and flicked it to Ino.

Ino opened it up and saw the written words it said:

_"Isn't he cute?"_

Ino grabbed a pen from her right pocket and wrote back, when she was done she flicked it back to Sakura.

_"I guess"_

Sakura looked at Ino in surprise.

"What?" Ino whispered.

"You guess??" Sakura asked silently.

"Yea" Ino blushed hoping the guy behind her wouldn't notice they were talking about him.

Sakura shook her head and looked at Tsunade giving the lesson.

Fifteen minutes later Ino found herself asleep with her arm supporting her head, when she felt a light touch on her sides, a moan almost escaped her mouth as her clear blue eyes opened.

"Eh?" Ino looked back at Naruto, he was smiling.

"Can I borrow a pen please?" Naruto asked.

"Sure" Ino handed him her pen and looked for another one in her pocket.

"Thank you" Naruto took the pen from her.

Ino blushed.

_"Why am I so nervous?"_ She asked herself when she was flicked a note again.

The class took notes on what Tsunade was explaining on the board when the bell rang and everyone took there belongings and headed tors the door.

"Move it runt" Sasuke growled at Naruto who stood in his way.

Naruto stepped back allowing him to walk out the classroom.

"Don't mind him, he's like that, my names Sakura" Sakura stuck her hand out.

"Eh?" he looked at her hand "My names Naruto, nice to meet you" Naruto shook her hand.

"This is my friend Ino" Sakura pulled a shy blond in front of her.

"Hello Ino, nice to meet you" Naruto smiled and looked at the girls around him.

"Nice to meet you to" Ino blushed once more and looked at Sakura.

One by one the other three greeted themselves to him, loving every minute of his appearance.

"Well I better get to class" Ino said and sped off out of there way, but again she felt something touch her exposed flesh, something warm and soft, a moan almost escaped her mouth again, but she held back on it.

"Yea?" Ino looked back to see Naruto with the pen she had given him earlier in class at the tip of his fingers.

"Thank you" Naruto smiled again looking deep at her features.

"Oh, no problem, bye" she quickly left the scene.

"Bye"

* * *

**Well their it was, Chapter 1, I hope to continue this story for a while because I'm really into this idea and I can work with it as well, tell me if you like it, and sorry if the chapter was short, their is a perpous for this but eventually they will get longer, now please review.**


	2. Can You Show Me Where My Class Is?

****

I don't own Naruto

Thanks for the reviews on my first chapter, hope the number of them increases, and I see you all happen to like this idea, well here's chapter 2....

* * *

Ino spotted her class to her left and ran into it taking her seat in front of the class.

"Ino your here on time" her elder teacher said, crossing his arms and inspecting Ino's exposed legs.

"Huh? Oh, good morning Sir" Ino smiled looking at the spiky white haired man before her.

"Ino-chan, I told you to just call me Jiraiya" he walked in front of her desk.

"I know, but were in school and I feel its best to not call you by your real name" Ino looked up at him.

He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Ino, Ino, your parents always did teach you to respect your elders" Jiraiya walked back to his squared desk, the top being full of papers.

_"Hope I don't have that kid in anymore classes, he's kinda creepy"_ Ino refered to the blond she had just met in her last class.

"OK class" Jiraiya announced seeing the students rush into class and take there seat.

"Were having a pop quiz!" the elder man held the paper up for the class to see.

The class started grumbling and grunting like there was no tomorrow.

"Relax, I'm only playing, I just want you to write what you did this weekend" Jiraiya placed the paper on his desk and grabbed a stack of blank white lined paper and proceeded to pass them out.

_"Oh boy, what did I do this weekend?" _Ino's eyes looked up at the ceiling.

"You have the whole period to write so take your time, you may begin" Jiraiya looked at the clock above the door and sat down to grade some papers.

_"Let's see"_ her hand started moving holding the pencil steady, writing what she could remember about her weekend.

But then the writing Sakura had done on the not she had passed her last period ranged in Ino's head like a angry alarm clock.

_"Isn't he cute?"_

_"No Ino, no, get back to your work"_ Ino continued writing.

Another pause and she found herself chewing the pink edge of her pencil.

_"I guess" _

_"No, he's not cute at all, not one bit of cute.."_Ino fought her thoughts.

"Ino" her teacher's voice called.

"Yes?" Ino looked up at the man calling her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jiraiya's eyebrow raised.

"Yea, why?" Ino hoped noone was looking at her, she could feel her heat on her face go up.

"Cause your biting the eraser of that pencil you have there pretty hard" The old man laughed and got back to his papers, while the class turned to Ino and whispering started again, Ino blushed and tried to get back to her work.

"Mm, can this day get any worse?" Ino continued writing.

------------------------------

"You have ten minutes left class" Jiraiya reminded.

"Shoot I need to hurry" Ino's hand speed became faster.

"Finally, finished, and with four minutes to spare" "Ino noticed on the clock.

"OK class, please hand me your papers in a neat pile" Jiraiya pointed to where he wanted them.

As the students disappeared from his class, Ino was the last to hand in her paper.

"Bye Sir"

"Have a good day Ino" Jiraiya inspected her from heel to neck.

_"I'll try"_

Jiraiya picked her paper up and noticed something, a smile crept on his face.

"Ino!" He yelled out.

"Eh, yeah Sir?" She walked back to his desk.

"Take a look at your paper" he handed her back her paper.

"Uh.." Ino read her paper in her head.

"Oh! I didn't mean to put that Sir" Ino found her mistake.

On her paper it said_"I went to the Naruto with my dad"_

"It's OK Ino, what did you meant to put?" He asked.

"That I went to the movies with my dad, Naruto is just a, eh, he's just a..." She was lost for words and her hand motion's showed it.

"Don't need to explain Ino, head on to your class" Jiraiya walked her to the door.

Her blood rushed to her face and turned her tomato red again.

"One more thing Ino" He stopped her yet again.

"Whats that Sir?" She looked up at him.

"Go easy on him" he laughed and crossed his arms again.

_"I cant believe he just said that!"_ Ino's eyes bulged out at the words she had just heard.

She walked out hoping he wasn't looking at her.

_"Such a perv"_

--------------------------------------------

Ino walked to her locker at the other side of the hallway.

When she got there the three bell's had rang, indicating she was late to her next class.

_"Great"_

She grabbed hold of her lock and worked the numbers, it opened and she took a blue book at the bottom of the locker for her next class.

Ino locked her locker and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was wondering the halls.

_"Go the other way, go the other way"_ She told herself as she turned around slowly.

"Excuse me" A familiar husky voice called out.

Her heart rate jumped inside of her, _"Please go away"_

The young man with the orange jump suit, and blond locks was right behind her, "Do you know where room, 200 is?" Naruto read from his schedule.

Ino turned around to reveal who she was.

"Oh! Your that girl in my first period class that let me borrow the pen" Naruto remembered but Ino was disapointed he didn't remember her name, she frowned.

"Ino? Right?" He did rememebred, but she tried to hide her excitement.

"Yea" Ino replied.

"Well do you know where room 200 is?" He asked again.

"Yea, I have..class..I have a class in that room now" Ino mumbled.

Naruto placed his hand behind his head, "Guess were both late huh?".

"Yea, we better get going follow me" Ino smiled and proceeded in front of him.

_"She got pretty eyes"_

_"Boy, his cologne smells so good"_

_"And a nice body"_ he noticed her figure as she walked.

They stayed in silence the whole walk, when she got to the class, she was about to touch the door knob when he grabbed it first, her hand falling to his.

_"His smooth hand feels good"_

"Ladies first" He smiled.

She could feel her face getting hot with all the pressure around her.

"Thanks"

"No, thank you for showing me to my class", both blonds stepped in the class, awaiting what was in store for them...

* * *

**There it is, my second chapter,crazy Jiraiya , don't worry, this story isn't being rushed and the chapters will get longer, I have everything under control, but if you have any comment tell me what I should do or what twist I should trow in, crazy day for Ino so far right? Well this is just the beginning of what's to come, and I'ma try to post a chapter every week, If I don't it means I'm busy on school and test, stuff like that, now please review.**


	3. Misfortunate Pair

****

I don't own Naruto

Thanks again for the reviews, keep em coming, and Naruto may seem a little out of character, but in this story I'm changing him a bit, enough talk, heres the third chapter.

* * *

"Well, we have a new face in class I see" A man with half his face covered with a dark cloth, his spiky white hair being held up in place by his Konoha headband.

"Uh, hello" Naruto felt everyones eyes on him, his body heat increased.

"Whats your name kid?"

"My..my name, oh, Naruto Uzumaki, Sir" Naruto replied.

The man laughed under his mask.

"Just call me Kakashi" Kakashi ordered.

"O..OK" Naruto was afraid to glare at the class.

"You can sit, right there next to Ino, she's a nice girl" Kakashi pointed at the empty desk next to Ino.

"Speaking of which, Ino, I'm afraid you have detention for being late to my class, Naruto here wont get detention because he's new" Kakashi frowned.

_"No Kakashi" _Ino thought and felt her cheeks get hot.

"Report to this class after school"

_"Great"_

Naruto walked over to his seat, he spotted Ino watching him from the corner of her eye.

"Now, class if you didn't hear him, his name is Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi announced to the class and Naruto himself felt his cheeks turn hot.

"Class, you will have to pair up with each other for the English assignment I have plan for you today, its just a harmless survey, I decided to go easy on you today" Kakashi grabbed a stack of papers from his desk and proceeded to pass them out one by one.

"Ino, why dont you be Naruto's partner?" Kakashi handed her a paper.

"Mhmm" Ino forced a smile.

"Good" Kakashi handed the paper to the other students, who were moving their desk around.

_"Should I move my desk, is he going to move his desk, what should I do?"_Ino thought and heard a moving desk beside her.

"Do you mind if I place my desk next to yours?" Naruto asked, already having his desk next to her.

"No, no, go ahead" Ino put the piece of paper between her fingers and pretended as she was reading it.

"Do you know what to do?" Naruto asked, looking at the paper on his desk.

"Yes..yea, we have to, uh, we have to..." Ino was stuck.

"We have to ask a survey to each other, and write down our partners responses" Naruto read of the paper.

"Yea, thats what we have to do" Ino spoke out as she knew.

_"Whats happening to me?"_

"So do you want to start? Or..." Naruto looked at his partner, noticing her cheeks were red, he smiled.

"I'll start" Ino quickly answered.

"Alright, go" Naruto said and watched her talk.

"OK, whats your favorite color?" Ino read.

"Orange"

"What's your favorite food?" Ino asked.

"I love Ramen" Naruto smiled.

Ino giggled a bit, holding it back, she continued.

"Favorite class?"

"Well, in my old school it was gym, so I say gym" Naruto replied.

Ino wrote all of this on her sheet.

"Favorite place to think?" Ino asked.

"The shore" Both said in union, Ino not noticing she had answered her own question.

"You like the shore to?" Naruto looked at her but she avoided eye contact.

"Yea, ever since my mother took me when I was a little girl, when I'm stressed out, I go there to think sometimes" Ino's eyes fell to Naruto's hands that were holding his paper.

_"So smooth"_

"Oh, that's cool, looks like we have something in common" Naruto chuckled and got serious again.

Ino rested her head on her arm and continued...

"If you were stranded on a Island, with only one thing, what would it be?" Ino glanced at him and back at the paper.

"Hmm, I have to think about this" Naruto's eyes wondered around.

"I'll say, a bowl of Ramen, that way I'll at least die with my favorite food in me" Naruto laughed again, this time Ino joining along.

"Next question, its a Saturday night, what are you most likely doing?" Ino, was serious at his answer.

"Me? I'll probably be catching up on my sleeping, I work out most of the time, so I don't have much time to sleep" Naruto's eyes lowered.

"Last question..." Ino read the question in her head, and blushed.

Silence.

"Ino?" Naruto poked her sides gently, awakening her from her trance, a moan almost leaving her precious mouth.

"Uh, well, name one good thing about your partner" Ino's eyes met his beautiful blue orbs for the first time.

Noticing her features, he had already had a answer.

"Your very pretty" Naruto's face looked serious.

Ino's face turned bright pink and she looked away before he had a change to see.

"Thank you"

"OK class, if your done, switch" Kakashi announced.

"Ready Ino?" Naruto asked taking hold of his paper.

"Ye..yea" Ino mumbled still lost in his words.

_"I'm not going crazy over a guy I barely know, I know I'm not"_

"Whats your favorite color?" Naruto read.

"Purple" Ino said looking at his blond locks.

"What's your favorite food?" Naruto asked.

"My favorite food is, Nar" Ino shut her mouth before she embarrassed herself.

"What is it?" Naruto raised a eye brow.

"Its Yellow Rice with vegetables, next question" Ino tried to pretend as if she was not about to say what she thought she was.

"Favorite class?"

"Favorite class, is Training with Tsunade-Sama" Ino remembered her classmates.

"Oh, we have that together" Naruto noticed.

"Yea we do"

Noticing she had answered his next question he skipped it.

"If you were stranded on a Island, with only one thing, what would it be?" Naruto placed the paper down and looked at her, making her pressure go up.

"I'll say my brush, my hair get's crazy when its not combed"

Naruto laughed at this.

"Whats funny?" Ino asked.

"Nothing, it was just funny that's all" Naruto stopped laughing and looked for the next question.

"Its a saturday night, what are you most likely doing?"

"Probably with my friends or reading books" Ino replied.

"Hows are things going?" Kakashi got near them.

"Good" Ino looked up at the man above her.

"OK, then, continue" Kakashi walked around them.

"So you don't have a boyfriend?" Naruto's blue eyes targeted her again.

"No, I dont have a boyfriend" Ino answered, more blushing.

"Oh, I see"

"Why?"

"Just asking, I thought a pretty girl like you would have one" Naruto smiled again.

"Yea, well I dont" Ino frownded but at the same time his coment had brightened her up.

_pretty girl like you_

"Name one good thing about me" Naruto stared at her, and she stared back in focus.

"Uh, I, uh, your a nice guy" Ino held back her real answer.

"Oh, thanks, well I guess were done" Naruto looked up at the clock.

"Yea, wow, time flys" Ino noticed the bell only had about thirty seconds to ring.

"Hold on to your responses till I ask you for it" Kakashi shouted enough for the class to hear.

Ino placed the paper in between her books and proceeded to walk out the class.

"What class you have next?" Naruto stopped her.

Ino turned around to see him staring at her.

"Gym" she answered.

"Me, to, see you there" Naruto said and walked out the class.

"Bye" She waived at him, lost in her thoughts.

"Hey, Ino" Sakura waived at her, coming out deep within the crowds.

Ino awakened "Oh, hey, ready for gym?"

"Yea, so you have him in your class?" Sakura noticed.

Ino noded "And in our gym class" Ino added.

"Great, cant wait to see him work out" Sakura bit her lip, her words almost turning her on.

"C'mon Forehead" Ino pulled her by the hair with a smile.

* * *

**Well there its was, my third chapter, I didn't know what to do on this chapter and I had testing this week , so I apologize if it was bad, but I promise the next chapter is going to be great, now if you liked it, please review.**


	4. Lesson In Games

****

I don't own Naruto

Thanks for the reviews and sorry I haven't updated in over a week, my computer went nuts on me, anyways here's the next chapter..enjoy.

* * *

"Ino can you pull this shirt over my head" Sakura whined, having her plain pink shirt over her head, stuck was more like it.

"How do you get stuck putting on your shirt? Its a everyday thing now" Ino pulled the shirt down and Sakura smiled.

"Thanks again, say, we have the new kid in our gym class right?" Sakura remembered.

Ino nodded, not giving a expression.

"Great! Cant wait to get up there, don't you agree?" Sakura pranced around.

"Sure" She kept the real answer to herself.

"Lets go" Sakura headed out the girl's locker room.

"Wait up" Ino noticed herself being the only one left.

------------------------------------------------

"Everyone, split into two sides, the left side are the boys and the other side are the girls" Guy announced, holding a clipboard and taking attendance, the guys ran over to the side they were assigned, unfortunately Ino and Sakura did not know any of them, just Naruto and Sakura's ex-crush.

"Dam, we dont get to be with them" Sakura pouted.

"Yea, _that _sucks" Ino walked over to her side of the large room with many items on the floor around them.

"Look, he's right there" Sakura spotted the blond she's been awaiting.

Ino's eyes flashed quickly at him. He had on a black muscle shirt on, with baggy orange shorts and black sneakers, he was staring into space, hoping someone would talk to him.

"Yea, so what do you whant to do? How about jump rope?" Ino asked, forcing herself not to look at the well build male on the opposite side of her.

"Jump rope? How about we just stare at him the whole period" Sakura joked, but Ino knew she wasn't.

Both picked up a pair of jump ropes off the floor, Sakura wrapped the ends around her hand and began to jump over it, her speed increasing.

"You...going...to...jump?" Sakura asked with deep breaths.

"Yea, in a minute" Ino looked back over to see if he was watching her, he wasn't, he had a pair of dumbbells that looked to be heavy, he was moving his arms up and down slowly, observing his muscles tighten.

"Ino? Your going to do something?" Someone asked.

Ino was startled and looked over to see her gym teacher, Guy, watching her.

"Oh, yea, sorry" Ino blushed and began to skip over her rope.

"Good job Sakura" Guy's eyes watching the pink haired female jump high.

"Thank..you" Sakura continued jumping.

A couple of minutes later, Sakura found herself in a trance, Ino stopped jumping to see what was with her.

"Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Yea?" Sakura's eyes never leaving her target.

"Are you O..." Ino stopped when she saw what she was looking at.

"Look at his muscles Ino-pig, don't you just want to touch them?" Sakura said, almost drooling over the guy.

"Sakura, I think you need a bib" Ino laughed and Sakura slapped her shoulder.

"Yea he has a nice body, but-" Ino stared at the blond, lifting the heavy weights, sweat dripping from his face.

"Oh look there's Sasuke" Sakura waved at him, he noticed but pretended he didn't see her.

_"What are they looking at?"_Sasuke asked himself, but soon found his answer, Naruto.

_"Oh, him, what dose he have that I don't? I'll show them" _Sasuke grabbed two dumbbells, twice the size as the ones Naruto had and started lifting them as they weigh nothing.

"What is Sasuke doing? Is he trying to-" Sakura noticed him next to Naruto.

"Yea he is, he's trying to look better then Naruto" Ino noticed as well.

Naruto stopped and set the dumbbells on a bench nearby, he lifter his shirt up to his chest and that alone drove Sakura crazy.

"You see that Ino!" Sakura yelled, not knowing the volume of her voice.

Ino blushed at the sight.

"Yea, I see, is just his stomach" Ino looked away.

"His stomach? He has abs Ino-pig, don't you see?" Sakura bit her lip hard, his body sending shivers down her spine.

_"Ugh!" _Sasuke was getting irritated with the results.

_"Lets see what this punk can do"_Sasuke grabbed a basketball from a closet and bounced it around the floor a couple of times.

"Hey kid" Sasuke spoke.

"You talking to me?" Naruto asked, looking around if his eyes were on someone.

"Yea, you wana play me in a game of basketball? Just me vs you" a creepy smile crept on his face.

"Alright then, your ball" Naruto put his shirt back down, closing up what Sakura wanted.

"Their about to play each other" Ino said, letting go of her rope.

"Oh brother, that Sasuke just has to have the spotlight on him" Sakura's eyes narrowed.

Sasuke bounced the ball, bending his body a bit, he bounced it more and ran around Naruto, catching him off guard, he shot and the orange ball landed in the basket hanging above.

"Thats one for me, its five points to win" Sasuke smiled but Naruto's eyes stayed on the ball.

Sasuke bounced the ball three times before jumping and shooting the ball, Naruto coughed it in mid air and bounced it before jumping in the air and shooting it in the basket.

"Thats one for me" Naruto smiled.

"Go" The raven ordered.

"Take it easy, its just a game" Naruto strategist.

"Now its two for me" Naruto said and Sasuke looked confused.

He shot from a good distance, not moving and making it in the basket.

Naruto tossed the ball at Sasuke, he took hold of it and bounced it yet again.

"Watch how the pro's do it kid"

"I'm not a kid" Naruto's tone went serious.

"Whatever!" Sasuke ran along with the ball hitting the floor boards, Naruto tried to get the ball but the raven tricked him and turned the opposite way at the last second, he threw the ball up and landed in the basket.

"We even now" Sasuke whipped the sweat from his forehead.

Guy looked over at the game going on and walked over to Sakura and Ino.

"Is he the knew kid?" Guy asked.

Sakura looked back at him "Yea, he is, isn't he good at playing basketball?"

"He sure is, even I cant trow a ball from the same spot and make it" Guy joked.

Both males had managed to get in two more balls, Guy had a idea and blew the whistle and ran over to them.

"I been watching your game, lets make the last point even, give me the ball" Guy ordered and Sasuke threw the ball at him.

"When I throw the ball in the air, go after it" He said and looked both athletes in the eye.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Sakura asked, waiting for the results.

"I don't really know" Ino knew the winner was going to be the guy Sakura was going goo goo ga ga over.

"My bet's on Naruto" Sakura smiled and bit the tip of her nails.

"Ready?"

Both nodded.

Guy threw the ball in the air, Naruto caught it with his hands and ran over to the basket where Sasuke came from behind, waving his hands in the air, Naruto shot but held on to the ball, Sasuke had believed he threw it, but he didn't, the blond threw it this time, making the last point for himself and a swoosh in the net.

"Yea Naruto!" Sakura jumped around, all the girls eyes were on her.

"Sakura, calm down" Ino whispered, her cheeks turning red and heated.

"The winner, Naruto!" Guy announced and Naruto smiled and waved at everyone clapping for him, Sasuke stood under his dark cloud.

Sasuke grabbed the ball rolling over him, his anger took hold of him and the ball flew over to Naruto's head and made a loud thump.

"What the-" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"You know that was some bullshit game, I want a rematch" Sasuke walked over to him and pushed him.

"Sakura look!" Ino worried and her friend stopped jumping around, her face became worried as well.

"Look, its just a game, chill out" Naruto pushed him back, but Sasuke's fist came out of nowhere, Naruto moved his face just in time and both pushed each other to the ground.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" Guy yelled at them in anger, breaking them both up.

"Its his first day here Sasuke, have you no dam shame? I'll see you both after school today" Guy yelled and walked away.

Sasuke walked away with his hair covering his eyes, hiding his jealousy and anger.

"Whats his problem?" Naruto asked when a voice woke him up.

"He's just like that, he always has to have the spotlight on him" Sakura walked up next to him with her blond friend next to her.

"Oh, hey, your that girl I met earlier" Naruto tried remembering her name.

"Sakura" Sakura was devastated.

"Yea, and your Ino" Naruto saw the blond next to Sakura, and she moved out the way.

"Wha-? Oh, yea, hey, nice game" Ino blushed, avoiding his blue glassy eyes.

"Uhh?" Sakura's eyes became enraged.

"Thanks, do you play basketball?" Naruto asked.

Ino felt her body heat increase at the words he was trowing at her.

"A little bit, I guess I'm OK" Ino forced a smile.

"Really? We should play sometime" Naruto slowly walked away, heading tors the boy's locker room.

"Yea..we should" Ino's eyes went blank.

"Well See-ya" He waved at her before turning around.

Ino stood in place for a couple of more seconds, staring at him one more time, not noticing she was in the real world and not her thoughts.

"I cant believe he remembered your name and not mine"

Ino was still in daze.

"I'm talking to you!" Sakura yelled and Ino jumped inches away.

"I heard you, well what can I say? The pretty ones are always remembered" Ino poke her tongue out and ran away, hoping to avoid any of Sakura's words.

"Whatever Ino-pig!"

* * *

**Well that was my latest chapter, hope you enjoyed. Sasuke & Naruto got into it, will Sasuke finish what he started? And both have detention, but Ino as well has detention (HINT), what will happen with this mess that started? Find out in the next chapters, please review.**


	5. White Rice On Flesh

****

I don't own Naruto.

A/N Thanks for reviewing my chapter, really appreciate that, so this is my 5th chapter for my story, thanks for the reviews again, please review if you read, I love my reviewers.

* * *

"Report to room 200 after school today" Guy grabbed the walking blond as he was leaving the gym area, "You to Uchiha" he referred to Sasuke, walking out with his head down.

"Whatever" the Raven mummbled and walked out without a second look.

Ino was getting dressed, when Sakura finally caught up to her in the locker room, Ino let her hair go out the pony tail it was in, letting her long blond locks drop down her back.

"You are not prettyer then me Pig!" Sakura yelled out her nickname to her friend.

Ino was done with dressing and observed her friend walking in with fists in the air ready to fight, both knowing she was only playing, besides everyone in Konoha would know the outcome to that battle.

"Hurry, I'm hungry and who know's what their surving at lunch today" Ino thought of the delicous food she was hoping to enjoy in a couple of minutes.

"Your right, but a taste of Naruto would be awfully good at this time" Sakura smiled at the thought of him topless.

"Control your hormones forehead!" Ino shouted in embarrassment, hoping none of the other girls had herd Sakura's small remark.

"Hey, cant blame myself, just look at that guy, he's so-" Ino cut her off before she could finish it.

"Sakura" Ino snapped and Sakura was back in focus, but so were the girls around them, they were whispering to each other and giving them dirty looks.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Be quite, their listening to what your saying" Ino whispered to her pink top friend.

"And? Mind your business!" Sakura turned around at them and all of them proceeded getting dress.

"C'mon Sakura, were going now" Ino noticed she was done dressing and pulled her out the dressing area.

---------------------

"What you think were having for lunch today?" Ino started a conversation on their way to the cafeteria.

"Hm, Nar, I meen, eh, pizza?" Sakura joked, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Enough with the you know who jokes" Ino ordered.

"Calm down Ino, wouldn't you want that?" Sakura referred to Naruto as he were a piece of meat.

"Of course not-" Ino thought _"Would I?"_

"Of course not, I'm going to try to get with him" Sakura held her books tight, suffocating her breast.

"Pig, you really willing to go out with a guy you barely know? I mean, he just came here ya know?" Ino reminded her.

"I know, but we started talking after first period remembered? So that proves he likes me" Sakura insisted.

"But he didn't even remember your na-" Ino was interrupted.

"No Ino, your just jealous that's all" Sakura told herself and walked in the huge room with a smile on her face and her friend next to her, Ino dropped the conversation before it escalated to something that would piss her off.

_"Where is he?" _Sakura's eyes searched the room to see what she called _"Her future boyfriend"._

"Hey guys! Over here" Tamari yelled from the center of the room, they, Ten Ten, Hinata and herself, were sitting at a round circular table with two open chairs.

"Oh, there's Temari, lets go" Ino pulled Sakura once again, knowing who she was looking for.

"But, but I'm looking for-" Sakura and Ino had sat at the table, greeted one another and started talking.

"Is it true that Sasuke and Naruto got in to it?" Ten Ten got directly to the point.

"How you know?" Ino asked, raising both eyebrows raised.

"I herd it in the halls, is it true?"

"Boy, information gets around here quick, yea it did but it was nothing big" Ino sat back in her chair.

"What happen?" Temari asked looking at Ino.

"Sasuke and Naruto were playing a game of basketball and Naruto had won, and Sasuke being the jerk he is threw the ball at him and accusing him it wasn't a fare game" Ino explained.

"And Sasuke threw a fist and both went at it on the floor, that's all" she finished.

"Yea, _my_man beat him" Sakura added and the three girls eyes landed on her.

"What you mean _your _man?" Temari crossed her shoulders.

"Well, he will be OK, no one can have him but me" Sakura warned them.

"You can have him, not my type" Ten Ten sat back.

"Me to" Hinata added, but no one quite heard.

"But Sakura, you barely kn-" Temari was cut off.

"I told her that, she doesn't listen" Ino rolled her eyes.

Sakura glared her down.

"What about you Ino, your interested in him?" Temari turned her attention to the blond across her.

Ino wasnt expecting the question and a slight red hit her face.

"Ino? Well I take that as a yes" Temari laughed, Ten Ten joined in.

"I didn't say that" Ino said avoiding her eyes.

"But you never said no" Temari shot back.

"I told you already, he's mine got it?" Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Whatever Sakura, let's get lunch" Temari stood up.

---------------------------

_"There he is" _Ino saw the blond male sitting at a small table, three down from where they were sitting at, alone and what seemed sadness on his face.

The four females set there tray down on the table, each having the same food-small portion of white rice with some water with a bit of sweet taste to it.

"By the way, you two know where he sitting at?" Ten Ten asked.

"Over there" Ino nodded her head at the direction and heads moved.

"Awe, look at him, alone over there, with no company, where are those-" Temari was going to ask where the guys they hang out with were but she spotted them at a nearby table, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Gaara and Kankuro were all sitting down at a wider table, each one of them was throwing paper balls at a trash can next to their table, Gaara was just eating his rice in piece.

"Forget I asked, why dont you go over and make him company" Temari offered.

"Me? eh-"

"Go Ino" Temari forced her up and Ino grasped her tray, shaking a bit.

Ino gave one more look at Sakura before turning around, her eyes read _"Jealousy"_

"Are you sure about this? I mean I don't like him or anything" Ino turned around again.

_"Do I?"_

"Yea, just go ahead, you are some what his friend right?" Ten Ten asked.

"Yea.." Ino walked again, taking baby steps closer and closer to her target.

"I wonder what she'll say" Temari asked.

"You think she likes him?" Ten Ten asked.

"I don't know but someone here is a bit jealous if you ask me" Temari pointed at Sakura, she was eating her rice in a fast pace.

"Hey Naruto" Her voice cracked and her tray shook tremendously as she finally got to him.

"Where Sakura go?" Temari noticed she had left.

"Over there" Hinata pointed at Sakura, she was walking with a fast speed tors Ino.

"What the?"

"Oh hey In-" Naruto was cut off when Sakura _'acidentally' _tripped behind Ino, sending her clashing forward onto Naruto.

Naruto fell back with Ino's rice all over his shirt and a beautiful blond on top of him, scared out of her mind, "You alright?" Naruto asked Ino.

She opened her eyes slowly, hoping their were no injuries.

_"Is this really happening?"_

"Yea, I'm alright" Ino felt his arms around her back.

"Are you OK?" Ino asked.

"Yea, I'm OK, just making sure you were" Naruto inhaled her sweet fragrant.

Ino stood there on top of his chest.

"Eh, I think we should get up?" Naruto noticed Ino wasn't moving and Ino blushed at her reaction.

She quickly got off him and he helped her up.

"Sakura what was that about?" Ino asked, trying not to sock one in her face, while Naruto picked the chair up and wiped the rice off him, thankfully no one was watching just a couple of eyes but they soon got back to their business.

"I'm sorry, I was dumping my tray out and slipped on something, so I accidentally pushed you Ino, I'm so sorry to you and Naruto" Sakura pleaded.

_Bullshit_

"It's OK Sakura, at least I'm OK" Ino saw through her lies.

Sakura hugged her, she returned it as well.

"I apologize Naruto" Sakura looked over at him.

"Don't worry, It's cool, Sakuron was it?" Naruto smiled.

_"Control yourself"_ Sakura thought.

"It's Sakura" Sakura corrected.

------------

"What was that!" Temari shouted enough for Ten Ten to hear.

"Sakura purposely sabotaged Ino" Ten Ten replied.

"I cant believe she will stoop this low, I mean is the guys first day here" Temari shook her head.

"I guess she'll do anything to keep _her_ man"

-----------

"Well since we both don't have lunch, why don't I buy you lunch one of these days for what happened here" Naruto blushed at his own offer.

"That be great" Sakura answered.

"I was talking to Ino" Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Oh, no its OK, really, I'm on a diet anyway" Ino stuttered trough her lies.

"I insist, I konw I dont know you much but it's the least I can do" Naruto said smoothly.

"OK then" Ino turned around slowly.

"Wait"

Sakura saw the whole scene she tried to ruin.

"Eh?" Ino turned back around.

"You have some rice in you hair" Naruto grabbed her blond locks gently and smoothed it out, making the little seeds fall out and hit the floor.

_Feel's so good..._

"Thanks" Ino walked off with no explanation of why she was there in the first place.

Sakura followed.

"What was that Sakura!" Temari yelled at her.

_His Hands_

"What was what?" Sakura acted clueless.

_So Smooth_

"You know dam well what I'm talking about, you pushed Ino on purpose" Temari accused.

_Was that really happening?_

Ino stayed back as she didn't want to start problems between her friends.

_He hugged me in his arms_

"It was a accident" Sakura put a puppy dog face.

"Accident my ass, that was done on purpose and you know dam well it was" Temari was angry now, she did not like to see this kind of acting around her.

Ino kept thinking, lifeless in front of the back and forth Temari and Sakura were having.

"Whatever" Sakura walked off, as soon as she turned a devilish smile rose upon her face.

_"Accidents do happen"_

"Ino?" Ten Ten snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Uh, wha, what?" Ino noticed Sakura was gone.

"Your just going to let her walk away like that, someone has to say something to her" Temari shouted, watching Sakura until she couldn't no more.

"Sorry Temari, I just blanked out, I'm sure she didn't mean to" Ino sat back down in deep thought again, knowing Sakura did do that on purpose, she would eventually talk to her about this, but then again, it worked out a way Ino had never saw coming.

* * *

**Well their it is folks, Ino was trying to make Naruto some company but what happens? Jealousy takes over a person, in this case, Sakura, but what will happen next, where are Sakura and Ino's friendship heading? For the worst or for the best? But most importantly where is Ino and Naruto's friendship heading? Find out in the next chapters, please review if you are up to this point =) and for anyone who has a idea where this story should go, please tell me, I would like to hear your opinions, and who know's, maybe it end up being in the story.**


	6. Dream With Two Blonds

****

I don't own Naruto.

A/N So things got a little heated between Sakura and Temari, Ino had accidentally fallen over Naruto because of Sakura but she denied it was done on purpose, but now lets see where it leads to, please review at the end, thanks.

* * *

_"How could she?" _Sakura thought as she walked out the cafeteria.

_"And if she thinks she's going to cuddle up on him like that shes totally mistaken"_

_"If she thinks she's going to have detention with him she had another thing coming at her" _Sakura formed a plan in her head that proved nothing but success.

She walked the empty hallways looking for ways to make her plan work, but then the bell rang, indicating that lunch was over and the halls were about to be flooded with students.

Sakura waited a couple of minutes before walking to her next class.

"Good evening Sir" Sakura greeted a man with a red and black uniform, his hair stacked up in a spiky maner, the brown eyes he had stared at Sakura in disbelief.

"Your late Sakura, your first time" He explained.

"Oh, really? I didn't know" Sakura placed a hand over her mouth, pretending to be in shock.

"You know what this means?" He asked and she tried to hide the smile inside her.

"You have detention now, just go to room 200, you will serve it there OK?"

She nodded yes and proceeded to walk over to her desk.

"OK class, today were going to learn.." that's all Sakura heard when she drifted into her clouds of thoughts.

_"Mmmm"_ she moaned quietly to herself, the blond male she met today was on her mind.

Her green eyes were slowly closing when she heard two girls talking about the blond Uzumaki, she turned to them and saw two red heads with almost the same outfit on, a short blue skirt with matching tank tops, but one of the girls had writing on her shirt.

"Eh?" Both girls wondered and narrowed her eyes at the pink top.

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura asked, she didn't care if she knew them or not, it had something to do with Naruto so she was going to ask.

"Excuse me" one of them said, the other sucked her teeth.

The teacher took a piece of chalk out a small container and began writing words on the green chalk board, not paying any attention to what was happening behind his back.

"You heard me, what were you two talking about just now?" Sakura tried to maintain her voice.

"I dont think its none of your buisness" the other girl replied.

"Butt out, now are you going to tell me or not?" Sakura had not noticed her temper go up.

"So like I was saying-" the red head turned back to her friend and started talking again, ignoring Sakura's commands.

"I asked you a question" Sakura grassped the red head's hair and pulled her ear next to her mouth.

"OK, OK, we were just talking about how the new kid was cute, please let go of my hair" She begged, tuging on Sakura's grasp.

She released it and smiled at both of them "Was that so hard?"

"Whatever" she snapped, almost tears in her eyes.

Sakura turned back around, she seemed so confused on why she was acting as if Naruto was into her and he was her property, was he thinking the same way?

* * *

The blond sat in her seat, her head resting on her hand, her arm resting on the desk, many things running in and out her head.

_"How could Sakura be all over him like that? He just came here for Heaven sake"_ she thought.

That did not matter no more, their was no reason for it, it was simply her and how she is, she sees a cute guy and she's all over him, what happens in the end? Heart brake, at least that was the case with Sasuke not to long ago.

_"Noone will ever see me go crazy for him or any guy at that"_ she questioned that.

The scene between both blonds at lunch played over and over in her head like a broken record, at one point she was mad at Sakura for doing such a thing but at least she got to lay on top of Naruto first, she knew this drove Sakura out of her mind, but this would be resolved, one way or another.

* * *

Sakura's head was down on the desk, a pool of drool covering parts of the wooden material, students looked around at her with disgust, but knew if they woke her up their would be Hell to pay.

_"Oh Ino, your so beautiful" Naruto held Ino in his arms, locking eyes with her._

_"And you are the cutest guy I've ever layed my eyes on" Ino replied in a sweet voice._

_Naruto stood there for a moment before going in for a kiss, Sakura floated in darkness, with nothing but the two blonds in focus._

_Naruto's lips touched Ino's, making Ino lift on leg up and Sakura ran over to them, but for some apparent reason she was going at a slow pace._

_"No!" She yelled when their kiss became stronger and more passionate._

"NO!" Sakura yelled and looked around at her fellow classmates, all eyes on her, the teacher was on the ground underneath a table.

The class busted out in laughter, Sakura blushed I'm humiliation and stepped out her seat, she saw the two red heads laughing to and glared a look that made them stop.

"I'm sorry Sir" Sakura told reached down to see the teacher in horror.

"Oh, uh, yea, It's OK Sakura, go to the bathroom or something" He offered and crawled out from under the table.

He coughed a couple of times and felt the redness coming up to his cheeks.

"I'm sorry class for that frightening yell, back to what I was saying" he acted as if nothing had happen and continued to write on the board.

Sakura wondered the halls yet alone again, she found the girls bathroom and quickly entered, she came to a mirror with a sink underneath, two knobs labeled H for hot and C for cold, she turned both of them on at the same time giving her a mixture of hot and cold.

Her hands slowly reached for the water, when she realized they were wet they returned to her face and bended down to add more water to her face.

As she was finishing up she stood up and saw not her reflection in the mirror but a familiar blond female.

"He doesn't want you" She said and Sakura quickly jumped and smashed the mirror to pieces.

After that she hurried out the bathroom in fear, the bell rang as she got to the classroom's door, Sakura grabbed her books and proceeded out the door once again.

"Sakura" the teacher called.

"Yes Sir?" She looked back.

"Don't forget, you have detention now" He reminded her.

"Oh I wont" Sakura smiled and walked out the door, awaiting what was to come in detention.

* * *

**Well that's that, crazy chapter, lmao how the teacher was under the desk after Sakura yelled, anyways on a serious note, a way to add gas to the fire, Sakura got detention as well, just so Ino and Naruto wont be alone, what will happen in detention when Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and ever girl's favorite, Naruto meet? Find out if you continue reading...please review**


	7. You Can Look But You Cant Touch

****

I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Well, well, well, it seems like were in a pickle here, now Sakura has detention! Wow, what a coincidence lol, anyways, so let's see, Ino has detention for being late, Naruto has detention (on his first day!) because of the Sasuke incident and Sasuke himself has detention for starting a fight with the new-b Naruto, but will things heat up even more or will they blow it off? (YEA RIGHT)....your questions will or might be answered if you keep reading...enjoy...

* * *

_"Is she gone?"_ she thought.

The bathroom door to the stall easily opened, making a craking sound as it opened half way, it seemed as if was a really old door, a girl with blue hair and a shajing body stood out, she heard what had just happened in the bathroom.

_"Oh dear" _Hinata shivered and placed a hand over her mouth when she saw the broken pieces of glass on the floor near the sink.

Hinata quickly grabbed her books off the floor and headed out the bathroom.

Her hand's trembled as she tried to get the lock of her locker to unlock, she didn't know why she was feeling worried or maybe even frightened, perhaps it was Sakura's craziness that she feared, who knew what she was thinking from the looks of it in the bathroom.

"Hinata!" Ten Ten yelled and slapped her friends back, making her jump, causing her head to smash against the ceiling of the small compartment.

"Oh, he..hey yu..you guys" Hinata stuttered and looked back at the three females watching over her.

"Is something wrong Hinata?" Temari quizzed.

"Huh? Oh..nothing..nothing" Hinata lied, avoiding all three of their eyes.

"You sure?" Temari asked to make sure.

"I'm sure" Hinata continued to place books in her locker, hoping she didn't turn around to more questions.

Ino blew her flowing hair out her face and sigh "Cant believe I have detention for some stupid shit" she said out loud by accident.

"Oh yea, why is it you have it again?" Ten Ten asked, turning to face her.

"I was late showing the new kid around" Ino referred to Naruto.

"_New kid_?" Ten Ten smiled.

"Yea Ino, don't you mean _Naruto_" Temari said, Ino felt a slight embarrassment coming on.

"_Yes, wont you hold me in your hands Naruto_?" Ten Ten placed her arms around Temari's waist pretending she was Naruto and Temari was Naruto.

"_Yes Naruto, hold me_" Temari smiled and wrapped her arms around Ten Ten's neck and glared into her eyes.

"Stop it you guys" Ino grasped her books tight, embarrassed someone might be watching this scene before her.

"Kiss me Naruto" Ten Ten bit her lip from laughing.

Temari bit hers as well, seeing Ten Ten about to burst out made her want to as well.

Temari went after Ten Ten's luscious lips.

"Whoa guys, check it out, we have some girl on girl action over here!" Shikamaru made his way around the hall with Neji, Lee, and Kiba behind him.

Eight pair of eyes bulged out of their sockets to see closely to what was happening, "Keep going!" Shika hollered.

"_As if_" Temari though, she was only fooling around with Ten Ten, it was never going to escalated into anything females unlocked each other.

"Oh c'mon! Why you have to ruin all the fun" Shika whined making his way over with his male friend behind him.

"Oh you want to see some action eh?" Temari said in a seductive way, she knew what he was anticipating.

She grabbed him by his shirt and turned him around, foricng him into the guys faces.

"How bout you kiss one of them?" Temari asked laughing out loud with Ten Ten. Ino and Hinata stood in place, with a slight red on their faces.

"No thanks!" Shika yelled as she let go of her grasp.

_"Dam detention" _Ino though.

_"It cant get worse"_

"Let's head out" Temari said as she turned back around.

"Well I'll go accompany Ino on her way to detention" Hinata said.

"Alright then, see you guys later" Ten Ten waved and the guys followed them, watching Temari's ass switch from left to right, right to left.

"Let's go Hinata" Ino ordered and both began to walk to the proper room.

"Dam Temari, anyone ever tell you; you have a great ass" Shika bursted out, the guys started whispering to themselves.

Temari rolled her eyes, not paying attention to his comment but then a idea came to mind.

"Oops" Temari purposely dropped her book, bending down to retrieve it, Shika felt something stiffen in his pants.

_"Dam"_ he thought.

"Oh Temari" Ten Ten slapped he arm soflty.

"You could look but you cant touch, did you like what you saw?" Temari asked seductively.

"Sure did" all four of them anwsered in union.

Shika suddenly stopped and turned to face them.

"Hey! She's mine OK?" Shika warned.

"Whatever man" Neji sucked his teeth.

"Whatever you say" Lee added and hey continued to walk out until they were out the school's door's.

Ten Ten and Temari walked a few feet ahead of them, not able to hear what they were discussing.

"If she's yours how come you haven't had a date with her yet Shika?" Kiba smiled, signaling Lee and Neji that his excuse was going to be priceless.

"Because...eh...cause I turned her down before, I want her to come to me get me?" Shika smiled.

"Yea, let's see if that's what she say's, hey Temari!" Kiba shouted for her.

"Wait no!" Shika waved his hands at him.

"Yea?" she turned around, to late.

"Is it true Shika here turned you down on a date?" Kiba put on a fake serious face on to make it as if he wasn't joking around with his question.

"More like the other way around" Temari rolled her eyes.

Shika shrugged and felt heat on his face.

The guys started laughing at his lie, knowing all along that's what it was going to be, nothing but a lie.

"Temari" Shika spoke and things got quite.

"Yes Shikamaru?" Temari rolled her eyes turning to him.

"You still have a great ass" Shika laughed by himself but soon joined the three males behind him.

Ten Ten found it funny as well and started laughing as well.

"Not funny Ten" Temari smirked.

-------------------

"So anything bothering you Hinata?" Ino asked.

"No" lie.

"You sure it seems li-" Ino was cut off.

"I was in the bathroom" Hinata started.

Ino raised a brow.

"And?"

"And Sakura walked in, but she did not know I was in one of the stalls" Hinata continued.

"Yea?"

"I herd smashing glass and when I got out the stall I saw the mirror above the stall shattered to pieces" Hinata explained.

"Wonder what's gotten into Sakura" Ino wondered.

"I'm a little worried for her Ino, you know how she is" Hinata replied.

"I know" Ino and Hinata had rached their destination.

"Thanks for walking me here Hinata" Ino smiled.

"Your welcome, goobye Ino" she waved.

"Bye"

As the blue top girl disappeared out of her distance, she stood next to the door, slowly grasping the door, she opened it and the platinum blond walked in, not knowing the problems she had awaiting on the other side of the door.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter, thanks for reading and if your wondering what's going to happen next your going to have to wait until next chapter, see ya. please review.**


	8. Fist, Hair, And Tear's, Oh My

****

I don't own Naruto.

A/N: It's the moment everyone's been waiting for, Detention time (dramatic music plays)...thanks to all my reviewers keep em coming please...no more talking...let's find out what happens...enjoy...

* * *

"Ino" Tsunade said as she saw the blond walk in the room, causing the blond to jump two feet back.

"Ye..yes Tsunade-sama?" Ino walked over to her standing in back of a steel desk with a metric ruler on top of it, she had a clip board in her hands and searched Ino's name on it.

"Ah, found you, you may take a seat" Tsunade ordered and she did as she was told, she knew the consequences with her.

As she walked to a desk in the front of the room on the far left row, she noticed a familiar face sitting on the opposite side of her desk, Sasuke.

The Raven sat in his seat crossed arms, eyes closed, and what seemed in deep thought, their were four other guys in the room but two of them were sleeping and the other one was scratching at something on his desk.

_"Please let this go by fast"_She hoped, setting her things down and checking her cell phone for the time then quickly put it back in her pocket before Tsunade saw.

"Where are those two?" Tsunade thought not seeing two faces that were supose to be in the class along with the rest, but then the door swung open and the blond so many girls were talking about walked in.

"You late" Tsunade kept her cool.

"Sorry, I couldn't really find my way around here" Naruto shrugged.

"Sit" Tsunade ordered, trying not to give him a hard time, it was his first day.

"Loser" Sasuke coughed.

Naruto ignored his comment and searched the room for someone he knew, he found her.

"Hey Ino" Naruto walked over and took a seat next to her, her eye's shot wide open when she saw him taking his seat.

"Hey" Ino replied and looked forward, feeling his eye's on her, she blushed.

"No talking" Tsunade shot them a dirty look and Naruto positioned himself forward.

The door swung open for the second time, causing Sasuke to open his eye's and see who it was, Ino and Naruto's head's turned as well, Ino dropped her jaw at the sight of her.

Sakura walked into the class as if she was a model on a runway, smiling at the eye's on her she walked over to Tsunade and she took her attendence, telling her to take a seat as well.

She looked around the room and saw the two blonds in the corner and walked over to them.

"Hey Ino, Naruto" Sakura greeted, giving Ino a pretend smile, receiving the same in return.

"Hey Sakura" Ino replied.

Naruto waited for the blond to say her name as he had forgotten it once again.

"Hey, Sakura, I got it right?" Naruto asked and she noded, taking a seat behind him.

"No talking!" Tsunade yelled frustrated at the order not being followed.

The room got quite.

A couple of minutes had passed and everyone stood in silence, staring into space, Naruto glancing at Ino at times and Sakura rolling her eyes at that.

"I have to run out for a sec" Tsunade announced and proceeded to the door.

"If I come back and find any trouble is going to be your asses" Tsunade threatened.

Everyone looked at her and noded, she stepped out and the tension increased in the class.

"So why are you in here for?" Ino asked looking back at Sakura.

"I was late to my class" She replied.

"Didn't she say no talking?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Was she talking to you?" Naruto stepped in for her.

"Was I talking to you?" He spat back.

"No, but it seems like you have a problem, what's your deal dude?" Naruto asked, bringing out his temper a bit.

"My problem is you" Sasuke got out his seat, heading tors his.

Naruto looked up at the Raven before him, Sakura hoped something would happen while Ino prayed Tsunade would come in on time.

"Oh yea? What you going to do about it?" Naruto asked, a little worried, he was still in his seat while the Raven stood tall in front of him, ready to attack.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the caller of his shirt and pulled him up, putting a fist in the air ready to swing.

"Sasuke please" Ino stood up and tugged on his arm.

"Get off Ino" Sasuke's blue eye's never leaving Naruto.

Sakura laughed about the scene in her head _"Idiots"._

"Let him, go ahead, hit me" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke's fist tighten when he felt something poking his shoulder.

He looked back to find a clone of the blond he had in his grip, his fist raised and swung at Sasuke's face, landing a punch on his soft flesh and leaving a red mark.

The clone disappeared and Sasuke's face whiplashed back around into another fist, his grip was unleashed and Naruto threw him back, Sasuke grabbed his shirt, bringing him down with him.

"Stop it you guys!" Ino shouted pulling on either one of the males.

"Sakura, your not going to help me?" Ino looked back at the pink headed girl sitting there with a smirk on her face.

"Why should I? All your trying to do is snatch _him _from me anyway" Sakura rolled her eye's.

"Sakura, I'm not trying to take him from you, just please help me would you?" Ino pleaded.

"You think, just because he knows your name and says hi that he likes you, don't you? He likes me Ino!" Sakura yelled, getting the others attention.

Naruto rolled off the ground and stood up, Sasuke crawled off as well and stood up, whipping a little bit of blood of the tip of his lips.

"Look Sakura, I'm not trying to steal him away from you!" Ino fired back.

"Yes you are Ino!"

"Is not my fault your a crazy bitch!" Ino shot at her, not realizing she let her anger get to her.

Sakura held her chest with her right hand, the words almost bringing tears to her eye's, she was enraged now and jumped at Ino, grabbing on Ino's pony tail, she tugged and tugged, making the blond cry out in pain.

"Let go Sakura!" Ino shouted, trying to grab her but it was no use.

Naruto grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her off Ino.

"Your going to pay for what you said Ino Yamanaka!" Sakura hollered, tear's rolling down her face, the words finally reaching her heart.

Ino grabbed her own hair and whipped the small tears away from the corner of her blue orbs.

"Get off me!" Sakura yelled, Naruto released her and she ran out the classroom, tears falling every step she took.

On her way out the empty school she almost bumped into Tsunade.

"Hey, where are you going!" Tsundae demanded, holding a cup of warm coffee in her hand.

She turned back around to the open door and walked in, spotting Sasuke's clothes wrinkly and dirty, Ino's messy hair and Naruto's clothes the same condition as Sasuke's.

"What the hell happen here!" Tsunade yelled and smashed the coffee on the black board behind the desk.

The three of them stood quite.

"Well, I'm not talking to myself aren't I?" Tsunade asked with a serious tone.

"Dam it, I step out the class for one God dam minute and come back to find you three looking a mess, someone's going to tell me what happen or I'll beat it out of one of you three" Tsunade walked closer to them.

"Tsunade-sama, Sasuke started this" Ino answered, glaring at the Raven.

"Liar" Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke, tell me the truth, did you start this?" Tsunade asked.

"No, it was her and that new kid, they attacked me" Sasuke lied.

"That's a lie Sasuke" Ino spoke up.

"Well you kn-" Sasuke was cut off.

"Enough! You three are giving me a headache, just get the Hell out and go home!" Tsunade yelled.

The guys sitting down all ran out the classroom, Sasuke followed.

Ino walked along side of Naruto with Sasuke in front of them, leaving a angry woman scratching her temple in the room.

"Your going to pay for that hit blondy" Sasuke muttered, not turning around to face them.

"Why I-" Naruto stepped forward just to be pulled back.

"Let it go, it's your first day here and your already in to trouble, don't let him make it worst" Ino suggested, not realizing she was holding Naruto's warm hand.

------------------

"And I told her that-" Ten Ten stopped what she was saying when she saw her friend run by with her cheek's buried in her hands.

"Sakura!" Ten Ten waved but Sakura continued running.

"Don't bother" Temari rolled her eye's.

"She was crying" Ten Ten noticed.

"Please, knowing her, she'll do anything to get attention" Temari replied.

"But-" Ten Ten decided to drop it _"Wonder what happened"._

_"I cant believe her, I thought she was my friend" _Sakura thought while running at a fast pace.

_"I was wrong"_ She cried out, letting the wind hit her tears.

_"I was wrong"_

* * *

**Well their it was, crazy detention even Tsunade couldn't handle it, well what happens from this point after all the fist were thrown, the hair pulling was pulled, and all the tears were shed?...you'll just have to wait and see, I feel somewhat sorry for Sakura and Sasuke needs to stop with his attitude, anyways, please review. **


	9. Damaged

****

I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Well last chapter it got wild in detention, Sasuke grabbed Naruto, leading to a fist fight and what not, Ino tried to break it up and asked Sakura if she could help out but they got into it as well, Ino called Sakura a _crazy Bitch_ making her snap and grab her precious hair ^_^ and ran out the class crying, now we'll continue off from where she's heading...enjoy...

* * *

Sakura grabbed a pair of key's from her left pocket and unlocked the closed door in front of her, rushing in her house she glanced at her mom before running up the stairs, she didn't want her mom to come down on her with a pile of questions.

"Sakura Honey, whats wrong?" Ms. Haruno asked running over to her daughter but it was to late, she had gone up stairs, slammed the door, and she was pretty sure she heard it lock.

_"Oh dear"_

The pink haired girl jumped and landed on her bed covered with pink sheets and buried her head in the furry pillow above her.

* * *

"Hey guys" Ino ran over next to Ten Ten and Temari.

"What happened to you?" Ten Ten asked.

"Yea, you look a mess" Temari noticed her hair.

"You've seen Sakura?" Ino ignored both their comments and asked about her_ friend_.

"We saw her about five minute's ago, why? What happened?" Ten asked again.

"We got into a argument, that's it" Ino replied.

"A argument? Tell us the truth Ino, look at your hair" Temari looked at her.

"She grabbed my hair-" Ino started but before she could explain what had happen Temari and Ten's eyes were bulging out their heads.

"What! You let her hit you!" Temari yelled.

"We were-" Ino was cut off.

"I cant wait to see her" Temari cracked her knuckles.

"No Temari, she had a reason to retaliate" Ino explained, "Sasuke and Naruto had a fight between each other, that's when I tried stopping it but it was no use, I told Sakura to help me but started accusing me of stuff, that's when" Ino stopped.

"That's when what?" Ten looked over at the blond.

"I called her a crazy_ bitch_" Ino let out.

"Ino you know how she is, one small comment and she'll retaliate as she did" Ten Ten realized why she was crying.

"I guess that's why she was crying" Temari added.

"You saw her crying?" Ino felt bad for making her come to tears, she wasn't that type of person.

"Yea, she ran ahead of us and the guys but they left us a while back" Temari's eye's focused on the floor benieth her.

_"Oh God"_

"Look guy's I got to go OK? I see ya later" Ino ran forward but heard Temari call out her name.

"Yea?" Ino looked back.

"Your not going to apologize to her are you?" Temari raised a brow.

"Yes Temari, is the right thing to do" Ino looked down.

Temari stayed quite.

"Call you guy's later to let you know what happened" Ino turned and ran tors her house.

* * *

Sakura had awoken to a headeche, her eye lid's slowly opened as she saw it was night by the darkness outside her window.

Everything was coming back to her, the fight between Naruto and Sasuke, the hurtful comment Ino had made, her pulling Ino's hair, she wished it was all a dream but awoke to a nightmare.

She walked over to her bathroom and turned the sink on, letting the warm water rush down her soft hands, she pured the water on her face, felling the dry tears melt away.

Back in the room she heard knocking on the door.

"Yea?" Sakura slowly said with a raspy voice.

"Honey are you alright?" Her mother leaned over, placing her ear next to the door.

"Yes mom" She tried not to sound as if she was mad, but it showed.

"OK sweaty, can you please unlo-" Her mom was cut off.

"NO mom, leave me alone mom" Sakura ordered.

"But Sakura-"

"Leave me alone!" Sakura yelled making her mom back off the door and head down the stair's.

Soon after her mom was gone, she heard a vibration coming off her bed.

"What do _she _want" Sakura picked her pink phone off the bed and looked at the called ID, _Ino_

_"Please pick up" _Ino hoped, hearing the second ring.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked with anger in her tone.

"Sakura, listen, I want to talk to you about what ha-" Ino heard the phone click.

"Hello?" Ino asked trough the phone.

No answer.

She realized Sakura had hung up on her, she wouldn't blame her.

Ino redialed her number.

"What!" Sakura picked up on the first ring.

"Listen, I wanna talk to" Ino made her point across.

"I'm listening" Sakura sat down on her bed, hoping as well thing's would clear up, but knew things wouldn't.

"I'm sorry for calling you what I did today" Ino apologized.

"You really sorry Ino?" Sakura sounded sincere.

"Yes Sakura, I really a-" Ino heard another click.

"Sakura?" Ino asked.

No answer again.

"I cant belive her" Temari said, shocked at how Sakura clicked on her.

Ino stayed quite.

"Ino?" Ten Ten asked trough her own phone.

The three girls were on a four way with Sakura, Sakura not knowing.

"Yea?" Ino felt bad after how Sakura had just hung up on her.

"I knew it was a bad idea to apologize to her, don't feel bad Ino, now she is a _bitch _for doing that" Temari boosted Ino's ego.

"Sure is Ino" Ten agreed.

"Yea she is crazy you guy's but" Ino drifted away.

"But what?"

"I don't know I feel bad, she told us Naruto was _hers_, but I don't think he wants someone like her, it's his first day here and already have a bad impression of her" Ino remembered Naruto was there holding her back.

"Even if this would of never happened Ino, I dont think he would want her" Temari said.

"She those tends to run guys away" Ten added.

Ino thought about their comments, she was about to respond when she heard another voice come trough the phone.

"Is nice to know what you guy's think of me" Sakura's shaky voice spoke and everyone got quite.

Sakura clicked the phone and tried to hold back the tear's she had about to stroll down her cheeks, throwing the phone across the phone, making it hit the wall if fell to the floor and she just became enraged with anger.

_"I'm not good enough for him eh?"_

_"Some friend's I have"_as much as Sakura wanted to hold back the tear's, she couldn't, her face became wet all over again with salty droplets.

The line's stayed quite, everyone afraid to speak again.

"Ten? Temari?" Ino asked.

"Yea" both voices said in union.

"Was that" Ino started.

"It was Sakura" Ten said, ashamed of herself for saying what she did.

"Now what?" Temari asked, not to worried Sakura would come at her with fist, if anything Sakura would lose some teeth.

"I got to go" Ino rubbed her temple, needing time to think.

"Bye, bye Ten" Temari clicked.

"Bye, Ino" Ten clicked.

Ino clicked and wondered if what was happening was really over one guy that either one knew much of, was a friendship worth being destroyed over a guy that may not like you.

_"I'm so sorry Sakura" _Ino knew what had just happened really hurt Sakura, no matter how strong she was.

* * *

**Well you see how Cell phones can cause a problem with your friendship? One thing leads to another and it just escalates into something much worst, but just how worst will it be? Poor Sakura, it was a mistake what happened but things happen, what will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter...please review.**


	10. Blond Neighbors

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter, poor Sakura is what I can say at this point and sorry if this story has been overlapping with Drama, is just somethings we have to get trough before the good stuff, but here's chapter 9, enjoy.**

* * *

Ino went to sleep with a lot of guilt on her conscious that night, Sakura didn't deserve that no matter how she was acting with her over some guy she met, it wasn't called for but it happened. She tossed and turned, trying to find a right and comfortable spot to fall asleep on her bed but the thought of what was to come the next day was trapped in her head, eventually she fell asleep thinking about it.

The next day she awoke to birds on a nearby tree in their nest chirping their small beaks away, her eye's slowly opened to the Sun's daylight, realizing it was time to go to school she dragged herself of her bed and into the bathroom to get ready for what she had in store today, when she came out the bathroom in her light blue, cotton robe, she searched her closet and found her typical outfit of the day and got dressed.

"Morning Mom" Ino walked down the stairs and saw her mom coming opposite direction of her, she seamed to be stressed and tired, the bags under her eye's showed it all. _"What's for breakfast"_Ino searched the fridge in her kitchen, seeing nothing she liked, she walked out and grabbed her books on a table next to the door and headed out the door, she didn't bother saying bye to her mother as if she probably went back to sleep anyway.

Walking alone on the concrete sidewalk, Ino noticed the bright white clouds and the huge yellow ball above her, if it wasn't a good day at school, at least she can say it was a nice day outside and she wasn't planing on it to get messed up, no matter the situation with Sakura, but then again, maybe _someone _could make her day perfect.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pair of hands touch her gently on her sides, making her moan unixpected and drop her books, she regained her composure, and saw the new blond with orange sweat pants, and a plain white t-shirt, showing off his muscular arms, his feet were covered by a pair of clean white sneakers.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Naruto replied, holding her hip with his right hand for a second before letting it fall next to him, he then got on one knee to pick up her books and held them in his arms as if they weigh as much as a feather.

"You didn't, and its OK, I can carry them, their not heavy" She lied to him, she was struggling a little bit but didnt want to seem as if she wasn't strong enough for them.

"I insist Ino, I made you drop them anyway, so was up?" Naruto smiled at her, not getting to a good start with her, but managed to start again.

"Just walking to school, you live around here?" Ino avoided eye contact, if she didn't, it probably show on her face that she was blushing, cute guys always made her blush when they talked to her.

"Yea, my family and I live in a house nearby around the corner, I was walking home yesterday after that problem at school and saw a woman that looked just like you in the house next to me, that's strange" Naruto remembered when he saw Ino's looks more up close and knew he wasn't seeing things.

_"Don't tell me he lives-"_

"Was the house she at yellow? With flowers around it?" Ino questioned, knowing if he answered right, they were neighbors, answer wrong and, well let's just say a certain blond was hoping that wouldn't be the case.

"Yea, that's it?" His eye brows raised.

"I live in that house" Ino kept her smile hidden and looked away, feeling his eyes on her again.

"Oh so were neighbors I guess" Naruto chuckled, blushing along with the blond beside him, "We should walk home together sometime", the words making Ino blush even more.

"Yea" Ino nodded not knowing what else to add to her words, but many ideas came to her head, thoughts that girls did with when their parents were away and sneaked over to their boyfriends house and fool around together, she tried to remove the thought out her head before she started getting hot, it was already hard enough talking to Naruto.

"And what was with you and that girl yesterday?" Naruto remembered the hair pulling as if had happen the same day, the question made Ino feel as if she had made a bad impression on him, yet he wouldn't be talking to her if that was the case.

"Oh, eh?" Ino quickly formed something to tell him for now, she knew eventually everything would come out but at least not now.

"She's been having guy trouble with someone and I just said something that made it worst" Ino looked forward and forgot about her books but soon realized that Naruto had been carrying them.

"What_ kind_ of trouble?", he threw his question at her, _"Dam"_was the word that popped in to her head, "Just normal things, she doesn't like to really talk about it with me"she lied, Sakura did tell her many times before, Naruto was_ her_ man.

"Oh" Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his fury blond head with his free hand, seeing the school ahead.

"Why you ask?" It was time he felt the pressure on him, Ino looked at his eyes for the first time that morning and raised a eyebrow, _"Those he like her?"_

"Oh, eh, just asking" Naruto took his left hand and moved it closer to Ino, stopping her and looking at what he was doing, he placed his hand on her bang and pushed it back against her ear.

"You look nicer when your hair isn't covering your eyes" Naruto smiled and continued walking, Ino did the same and felt her body heat go up once more, no other guy had ever made her feel like this before, she just couldnt find a word to put it in.

"Thanks" Ino replied to his comment and smiled, that comment had made her day and no one, not even Sakura and her bull can ruin it _maybe_

_"Let's see"_

"Naruto" tugged on his shirt, making him stop and move back to her, "Yea?" he raised a brow, Ino thought it was sexy when he did that, her hand moved closer to his face and he just smiled at her actions.

Ino pushed Naruto's hair away from above his eyes and replied "You look nicer when your hair isn't covering your eyes" Ino continued walking with a smirk on her face, she had left him in thought.

_"He's not the only one that can make a move"_

Naruto coughed up to Ino again and the rest of the walk was silence up to when they reached the school, both blonds noticed everyones eyes on them, whispering bad remarks as usual, no one could be seen in this school together or it was _"She's sleeping with him"_ or "_I heard she's cheating on him"_The list went on and at this point Ino didn't care about their opinions, besides, she liked attention.

Ino guided Naruto to her locker, she slowly moved the combination so she wouldn't get mixed numbers,"Thanks Naruto" Naruto handed her the books and she put some of them in her locker and held the rest.

"See you first period" Naruto winked at her and walked away, "See...you" Ino watched him until she was interupted by two of her friends, Ten Ten and Temari both standing their with a smile on their faces and eye brows raised.

"Oh! Hey guys" Ino blushed knowing the reason for their smiles, they had watch her stare at Naruto as he left, now she had to think of something to say and quick.

"Don't _oh hey guys _us, we saw you two together, and that stare you were giving him when he walked away" Temari continued smiling, knowing Ino had something to hide.

"Yea Ino, almost needed a bib, you were about to start drooling" Ten Ten and Temari laughed making Ino blush even more and hide her face in her locker.

"Come out with it Ino, what you and that new kid have going on?" Temari asked, her face expression becoming serious but couldn't stop the smile that kept creeping up to her face.

"Nothing, really, but I found out he lives next to me" Ino drooped the news to them and both females dropped their mouths as well.

"How do you know that?" Ten asked, the smile disappearing from her face, same for Temari.

"He said he saw a woman that looked like me and I described my house and he told me he moved next to that house, that's how I know" Ino noticed a familiar face about to head in the school.

"Oh dear Ino, now you can go visit him, and you know" Ten meowed making Temari laugh, Ino joined in as well, the joke was funny even if it was tors her.

"You know who is coming in" Temari looked over at the entrance of the door and saw the pink on top of the girls head, knowing it was Sakura the smiles on all three of their faces disappeared.

Sakura walked into the school with one book on her left hand, her pink hair flowing next to her neck, the facial expression she had on her face had _Don't Mess With Me_ written all over it.

As Sakura walked by Ino's locker without greeting any of them, Temari noticed Sakura roll her eyes at them and wasn't going to hold anything back at her.

"Psycho" Temari said loud enough for her to hear, she did and turned to her, glaring her green eyes at Temari with anger for what happened last night.

Ten Ten stepped in front of Temari, just in case either one of them threw a punch at each other, Sakura stepped closer to the three, Ino closed her locker quickly and turned back around to see her narrowed eyes.

"I cant believe you Ino" Sakura started, Ino stood her ground, not wanting to show fear but she was dealing with Sakura here, their was a reason to have fear.

"Your a bitch for doing what you did last night, and you two" Sakura pointed at Ten and Temari, Temari was half a second from just biting her finger but couldn't, "Were no longer friends, you three are bitches for talking behind my back" Sakura looked back at Ino.

Temari's anger was growing higher inside her, soon she would snap if she threw another comment as she did tors them again.

"Look Sakura, you cant just come up to us calling us bitches, your one yourself you know" Ino spat but just when Sakura was prepared for battle again, Temari moved Ten out the way, throwing a punch but missed, Ten tried to grab Temari but she was moving around trying to get to Sakura's face, Ino held her back from doing it to.

"Let her go Ten Ten, all she's good at anyway is fucking that dumbass Shikamaru" Sakura smirked and from this point on, Ino felt Sakura turn into a different person.

Temari's eyes went wide when she said those words, she pushed Ino out the way and threw a fist, this time hiting Sakura in the lip, making it bleed.

Ino and Ten grabbed Temari will full grasp and watched Sakura smile while whipping the blood of her lip, Temari's breathing was hard and now her morning was messed up because of her.

Sakura chuckled a bit before she turned around and walked away.

Everyone around the scene was watching like if it was some kind of entertaining, they all rushed out the hallways when they heard the first bell ring, indicating they had about a minute or two to get to first period.

"Let's go guys, she's not worth dealing with now" Ten said and wrapped her arm around Temari, "This isn't over Ten, she had this coming since that day at lunch" Temari replied, Ino stayed silence, she was hoping this was a dream, but it was far from that.

The three girls walked into the class, Tsunade taking attendance as usual, Sasuke in his seat with a angry look to his face, Neji and Lee goofing off as usual, Shika half asleep, and Naruto smiling up at Ino when she walked in.

Everyone took their seat, Sakura walked into class last with a smile on her face and walked to her seat, sitting next to Ino, pretending as if she was the only one their, Temari looked over at her, ready to go at it again.

"Good morning class, I have some news for you" Tsunade announced, observing the classroom closely.

"The test I had for you tomorrow will be canceled, since _some _people cant tell me the truth, instead only four of you will get graded" Tsunade referred to the test she had made when Naruto first came, the test was to spar against another person and with the right moves, beat them, earning you a A.

"Who are the four?" Shika blurted out, his eye's drooping down, almost closing.

"I'm getting to that, Ino, you will go against Sakura" Tsunade dropped the bomb on both girls, Ino looked surprised with her eyes bulging out her socket, Sakura just chuckled again.

"And Sasuke, you will go up against Naruto, I think he'll teach you some new moves" Tsunade smirked at him but he didn't react.

Naruto made a fist and cupped it with his other hand, looking at Sasuke and smiling at the same time, all four had been chosen because of yesterdays fight in detention, Tsunade was very clever for that but knew it would be amusing for her as well.

"When is it?"

"The first fight will start, now, everyone out to the sparing field" Tsunade ordered and everyone got up and walked out the door.

"Give it to her good" Temari said, looking at Sakura walke ahead of them.

"This should be good to see guys" Shika smiled at Lee and Neji.

The sun was down on the field and the tension could be cut between all four, Tsunade walked up ahead and looked at the class standing before her.

"Sakura and Ino, take you places" Tsunade ordered, Sakura walked over on the the huge platform and noticed a large white circle surrounding the cement.

"Good luck" Naruto smiled at Ino as she walked on the platform and faced Sakura, they were about twenty inches away from each other.

Tsunade smiled at the amazing fight that was about to start in under seconds.

"Ready?"

Both girls nodded and raised their fist, both about to give everything they had in them once again, the first time they had battled a long time ago was much different from now, Ino knew some of Sakura's weaknesses as so did she.

"Fight!"

* * *

**Good chapter I say myself, sorry for the readers who don't like the drama in this story but hey, thats High School, but on the romantic side..Ino now knows Naruto is her neighbor, what twists will this bring? And what is Sakura's problem you say? Don't worry, she'll turn better later on in the chapters and the fights between them as well, in the next chapter Sakura and Ino go at it one last time to show who really is the better fighter..please review.**


	11. A Friend's Worth

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter, wonder why the reviews are getting lower? Well anyways we left off with Tsunade surprising the four students-Naruto,Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke- and told them their were going to be paired up to fight one on one, Ino and Sakura are the first to go, so please enjoy and review at the end if you wish.**

* * *

Both females eyes locked, waiting for one of them to make the first move, the class stood quietly awaiting the blood,sweat and tears that were going to be left on the plat form, but it wasn't their first time seeing both of them go at it before.

Sakura studied her opponent carefully, already knowing some of Ino's moves she was probably going to use in the match, Sakura jumped into the clear blue sky and saw her opponent looking up at where she was going to land but Sakura had been to quick, she landed in front of her and landed a fist to Ino's cheek, Ino responded to loosing her position.

_"Theirs the first hit" _Tsunade observed.

Ino looked at her opponent in anger, as she got a evil smile in reply, the blond quickly disappeared and appeared in back of Sakura, Sakura already knowing where she was going to come from, lifted her leg and kicked Ino's chest with her upper thigh, sending her to the floor.

"So predictable Ino" Sakura smiled at her slight injured opponent, Ino stood up, cracking her knuckles, "Alright then Sakura" Ino let the little scrunchy in her blond hair loose, and tied her hair in a thight bun.

"Lets do this" Ino ran tors Sakura with fist out in front of her, Sakura didn't think twice before running the opposite direction as Ino was going also with her fist out, it was seconds away from one of them landing the fist when Ino disappeared again, Sakura turned around as before with her leg hitting the wind.

_"Huh?" _Sakura looked around to see no one, "Up here" Ino's voice rang trough her ears when she kicked Sakura's face back, making her body flip in mid air, Ino landed to the ground before jumping back up and catching Sakura's gut with a fist, whip lashing her body to the ground.

"Predictable huh?" Ino smirked.

"Wow their really going at it" Ten Ten looked over to her classmates to see them all literally with their jaws wide open,_"Never mind, wrong time to talk"_

Sakura felts the blood oozing down her lip, she whipped it off and let it drip from her fist when she curled it back into a ball, furious at the hit she had taken.

"Ino, you want crazy, I'll show you crazy!" Sakura yelled as she disappeared again, Ino looked around knowing wherever she was going to come out was going to be a dirty move.

Sakura appeared in front of her and lashed her hands for Ino's blond hair, yanking on it, she landed a right knee to Ino's forehead and another one with her left, Ino barely conscious lifted her leg backwards, far enough to hit Sakura in the nose, causing a small nose bleed.

Sakura moved a couple of feet back, thinking of her next strategy to use, coming up with one she put it in to play, Sakura jumping up in the air coming down furiously with one leg aiming for Ino and the other one folded in, Ino quickly jumped causing Sakura's foot to smash the ground into pieces of stones.

Sakura recovered and aimed a fist at Ino's face, Ino kicking up a rock piece, held it in front of her when Sakura smashed it with the power of her Chakra in her fists.

_"Dam"_Ino thought before feeling the cold fist touch her flesh again, repeatedly Sakura punched Ino's face in, making Ino bite her tongue on accident, the blood drooled out her mouth and she spat it out, recovering once again, she thought she was seeing double of her opponent.

"Lets play dirty then!" Ino shouted as she grabbed Sakura's pink hair and wrapped it around her wrist, Sakura taking the chance wrapped her fingers between her locks, now both females stood their groaning and moaning at the pain.

The blond broke out of it when she kneed Sakura in the stomach, followed by a fist to her right cheek and ending it with a perfect knee to her face, Sakura's body twirling around as the result.

"Go Ino!" Naruto cheered before catching a bad eye from Tsunade, choosing sides was not a good way to end something but then again, Sakura might fight harder to win.

"Sakura's getting a beating" Shika smiled at his friends around him, Lee not moving the smile out his face replied, "Who do you thinks going to win?"

"Knowing both of them, they might just kill each other here" Shika joked and a slight of red came across on his face.

"Get up Sakura" Ino ordered, Sakura spat out the blood in her mouth and checked if she had the blood runing down her nose, nothing was coming out so she got off the floor, watching Ino's fist tighten.

"This end's now Ino!" Sakura yelled when she started runing out to her again with fist out before her, Ino then ran at her as well, with her fist out.

"Here it comes" Shika's smile dissolved into seriousness.

Sakura and Ino were three feet away when Sakura's fist landed on Ino's face, Ino's fist hitting Sakura as well on perfect Q.

"Is it over?" Hinata asked, seeing both girls stand still with their fist in each others faces.

Both females knees began to shake, "I'm sorry Ino" Sakura looked into Ino's blue orbs, "I'm sorry Sakura" Ino replied before both females collapsed to the ground.

No one was able to hear what words they exchanged before falling, so everyone ran to their aid, mostly tors Ino, Ten Ten ran for Sakura, still feeling as part of this was her fault for last night.

"Ino you OK?" Temari held Ino's head on her lap while Shika, Lee, and Neji surrounded them, Gaara and Sasuke stayed standing in their spot they've been the whole time.

"She's alright" Temari announced at the crowd of people, seeing Ino's eyes open, allowing the sun to reflect the light of her blue orbs.

"Sakura's fine as well" Hinata saw Sakura move her head on the floor, Ten looked down at her and grabbed a napkin she had in her pocket, with it she wiped the sweat around her face.

"That was a good fight Sakura" Sakura heard the words through her ear and awoke to the sun pounding on her eyes.

"Ino, Sakura" Tsunade walked over to the two females on the floor, a creepy smile crawled on her face, not to sure if she was pleased, everyone just stayed quite.

"You to get a A, you both were equally good" Tsunade smiled, checking of something on her clipboard she was holding, she noticed the girls had been trough Hell and back, "You two can go sit down" Tsunade pointed for Shika and Lee to help them over to the spot.

Shika grabbed Ino by the legs while Lee grabbed her by her shoulders, lifting her up they brung her to a shade near a tall dark tree with falling leaves, after they saw she was good enough, they when and grabbed Sakura, placing her next to Ino, they asked "Are you two OK?".

"Im fine" Ino barely said, breathing a little hard.

"I'm OK to" Sakura replied.

Shika winked at them before walking back over to the group with Lee next to him, Temari walked over to the girls with a frown on her face, her friend had put up a good fight but had gotten badly injured.

"Good fight" Temari stuck out her hand to Sakura, Sakura wondering what to do next looked at her in surprised, reaching for it, both females connected hands and smiled tors one another.

Even if Sakura had said that comment earlier about her and started all these problems between all their friendships, Temari did respect her for putting up quite a match, grudges were never her thing.

"And you Ino, you did good out there aswell" Temari smiled, walking away from both the resting girls.

Tsunade blew her whistle, indicating the next and final match was about to go on, everyone watched as Sasuke leaped on the platform and rolled his eyes, cracking his legs, arms, and neck along with it aswell.

"Naruto?" Tsunade looked for him and pointed him to the platform.

Naruto walked over to the opposite side of Sasuke and glared at his demon looking eyes, Sasuke glared ten times bad, Naruto could of sword he saw a bit of red in them.

"Warm up, you'll be starting soon"

"This should be interesting" Neji crossed his arms, "We never seen Naruto's abilities in battle".

"You got that right" Shika put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the clear blue sky, lost in though he forgot what was about to happen.

Ino and Sakura stood quite leaning on the tree, Ino wanted to say something but didn't know how Sakura would react to it, what the hell she told herself, "You fought good Sakura".

Sakura took a moment to let the words sink in, thinking weather to reply or not, she decided to swallow everything that has happened "Thanks, you did to Ino-Pig", she saw Ino's eyes looking at her.

Sakura looked back into her eyes, before long she felt Ino's arms around her, Sakura didn't react at first but soon she felt her arms around the blond, loosing a friend you care about was a waste of time, both of them realized that once everything was said and done, the friendship between them would once again try to rebuild itself.

* * *

**Their was my chapter, now I don't know if I did good, I didn't want this story to go spiraling of to Sakura and Ino and Temari, so I decided to end the battle between them here, now in later chapters it will just be about Naruto and Ino, like this story was intended for...back to this chapter...Sakura and Ino once again tie, will one of them ever take the title as best? In the next chapter Naruto will take on Sasuke, this will probably be the last fight in this story for now, I don't know if I disappointed my readers because of this reason, but if your up to this point now, please review. (A/N:Sorry chap short)**


	12. Never Let Go

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter, well Sakura and Ino will become friends again, hopefully, but for now we have to settle one last fight, Naruto vs Sasuke, who will win? Keep reading to find out and sorry I didn't post anything yet, I was having a little trouble with my cp ^_^** **everythings good now so enjoy my loyal readers.**

* * *

Both, Naruto and Sasuke stood motionless looking at each others blue eyes, anticipating who would make the first move, Tsunade yelled "Fight!", both warriors stood still, observing everything about them.

"Are they going to fight or have a staring contest?" Temari said a little annoyed that no one was moving, she looked at Naruto who's eyes still were on the Raven when he disappeared out of nowhere.

"Thats more like it" Temari smiled along with the rest of the class.

_"Huh?!"_Sasuke thought, ready for battle when Naruto appeared behind him and pushed him, sending a kick to his back as well, Sasuke fell and rolled into a ball and jumped back up, pretending the hit he had just taken was nothing.

"You don't know who your up against kid!" Sasuke yell as he ran forward to the blond teen, Naruto being a bit smarter, jumped up before he could grab him and grasped his blue jacket and flipping his body over and landing it on the hard concrete.

Sasuke grunted as he got back up in a fighting stance, watching Naruto smile at him. Sasuke disappeared and appeared above Naruto, wrapping his legs around Naruto's neck, he flipped and slammed Naruto's body to the ground he then landed down on Naruto with his heavy elbow, grinding it into his chest.

The Raven did back flips back to where he had started and watched Naruto get up, holding his chest in pain, he looked over to see Ino sitting next to the tree, he didn't want to show Ino he was weak, he actually wanted to impress her and that's what he was intending to do.

Tsunade was very impressed with how spicy things had gotten in a couple of minutes and was taking notes when she saw Sasuke flying over to Naruto and landed himself in front of him, kicking him in the chest and tossing Naruto in the air. Sasuke followed and jumped back into the air, sending fists, kicks and elbows tors Naruto's body and face, Naruto's mouth was dripping with blood so early into the fight but Sasuke had no mercy.

All of a sudden, Sasuke missed a fist causing Naruto to catch him off guard and punching him the the face with his right fist, Naruto disappeared and appeared in back of the Raven, he grabbed his waist and flipped him, sending Sasuke's body down to the ground with his shoulders first.

_"This kid is new and already whooping ass" _Tsunade thought, watching the Blond go toe to toe with the Raven.

"Man, we have to watch out for him" Shika looked back at Lee and Neji who were also in awe with their jaws dropped open.

Sasuke's body remained still on the ground when he started moving again, Naruto saw that and quickly prepared for attack again.

_"I should let them see it" _Naruto referred to one of his powers that the class would probably be impressed with, behind Sasuke appeared a clone of Naruto smiling down at him, Sasuke furious as he was got up quick and punched the clone and it poofed away, Sasuke saw Naruto on the opposite side of him and wondered if he was seeing things.

"Eh?" Sasuke rubbed his eyes when three more Naruto clones appeared in front of him, the left one kicked the Raven in the stomach, the right one kneed him in the chest and the middle one punched him in the face and all three disappeared when Sasuke's eyes bulged out his head seeing who was coming running tors punched him in the stomach, sending his body flying across the battle field.

_"C'mon Naruto, you can beat him"_Ino thought.

Sasuke's eyes were closed as he was drifting off into the black _"No Sasuke"_ something kept telling him, _"Keep fighting"_Sasuke opened his dark blue eyes to see over fifty Naruto's around him, all ready to beat the hell out of him.

_"What the Hell!"_Sasuke slowly got up and watched closely to see who was the real Naruto.

"That's so cool!" Ten Ten noticed and as well as everyone watched to see who was the real blond and was Sasuke able to figure it out. Gaara was observing the clones carefully and noticed one on the far left of him that was a bit different.

Sasuke turned and turned but nothing just then he opened his lips to make a "O" with them and aimed for the Naruto in front of him, blasting a beam of fire, he took out the first clone then he rotated his body around in the circle, destroying the clones one by one until Naruto jumped up in the air right before Sasuke hit him with the fire, he flew down making two more clones at his side.

The Raven was getting impatience with his foolish games and went after all three, the clones grabbed after Sasuke but he quickly turned them into nothing with his fire, the real Naruto kicked to his chest but missed, Sasuke grasped his leg and brung it down, wrapping his arms around Naruto's body, he then flipped both of them aiming their heads tors the ground, Sasuke let go at the last second and send Naruto's body three feet under the ground.

Everyone saw as Naruto's body disappeared into the ground, not knowing if he was alive they began calling his name, Tsunade didn't know whether to stop the fight or let them go at it, it was probably his strategy.

Sasuke opened his mouth again and let the fire beam come out and surround the outside of the hole that Naruto's body was in, everyone gasped, "Naruto!" Ino yelled, trying to get up with support of the tree, Sakura watched as what could of been Naruto's last fight.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled, dropping her clip board with her bulging eye's out wondering what just happened.

Sasuke started laughing but stopped when her heard something move, he felt something touch him on his shoulder, he turned to have a fist implanted into his left cheek.

"Naruto!" Everyone yelled at once, surprised he had survived the last attack, he looked back at them and replied, "Ever heard of clones?" He winked before grabbing Sasuke's neck and kneeing him in the face, causing blood to come out his nose.

The blond let go of the Raven and began to run around the battle field, confusing Sasuke as his speed was increasing, he was running at the speed similar to Lee's but not quite.

Sasuke was out of ideas when something popped out, he opened his mouth and blew the beam of fire at Naruto, rotating his body again following Naruto, the blond did not notice what Sasuke was doing, he had enclosed the field with a circle of fire, trapping both fighters in it.

"Stand back!" Tsunade yelled and everyone ran back as far away from the fire, it was sending sparks up in the air and being tossed down to the ground.

The blue bangs covered Sasuke's eyes, a sinister smile crawled up to his face, Naruto a little worried looked around at the dark area, he could barely see the blue sky anymore.

"Let's play with fire Naruto!" Sasuke yelled and a beam of fire burst out of his mouth, aiming at the defenselive blond. Naruto started whispering something in his ear and formed symbols with his fingers and hands, as the beam was about to his his face, Naruto looked up and put both hands together in front of him, causing a white light to come out and send the fire back at Sasuke, Naruto yelled as the power endorsed his body and his hair blew in the wind.

Sasuke jumped up when he saw the light coming at him and ran tors Naruto, Naruto aimed his hands around the whole circle, clearing the fire and almost hitting Sasuke but he vanished as it hit.

Naruto's light disappeared, he fell to his knees with heavy breathing, Sasuke appeared in front of him, also out of breath.

"Sasuke's going to win Ino" Sakura spoke in a worried way, everyone heard her and believed what she was saying, from the looks of it, the Raven had won.

Sasuke raised his fists but lost control and fell to his knees as well, Tsunade ran in between the field and finished the match "Draw!" she yelled as she raised her hand in the air and everyone crowded around her.

"Help him up" Tsunade ordered, Shika and Lee went and put Naruto's arms around their necks while Neji, Temari and Ten Ten assisted Sasuke, "I can get up myself" He mumbled and lifted his shaky self of his knees and looked at the blond ahead of him.

Ino and Sakura held each other up as they walked tors Naruto, "Good fight" both said in union, Naruto and Ino locked eyes once again, he winked at her and she blushed, feeling the same way when he first winked at her before.

When Naruto could control himself, he walked over at Sasuke who was standing alone and stuck out his hand, the class looked at them and Tsunade observed herself.

Sasuke looked down at his hand that had been trough Hell and back and looked him in the eyes, Naruto forced a smile to his face but it vanished as Sasuke turned around and slowly walked away from him, leaving everyone shocked.

"OK class, back to the school" Tsunade interrupted the moment and everyone began to walk back to the bulding, Ino fell behind with Naruto limping behind her, she noticed a arm wrapped around her neck, she looked over to see Naruto next to her, the sun's light reflecting perfectly of his blue eyes once again.

"Can I get a hand?" Naruto smiled, Ino felt his soft arm on her and wanted him to wrap the other one around her waist and pull her close, "Sure" the blond female put her arm around his waist and held him close, their faces almost touching, she could feel him breathing on her, she liked how they were holding each other.

"You did good out there" Ino spoke, looking at him and locking eyes with him for the third time, he smiled before answering, "Thanks, you weren't bad yourself".

Both blonds walked up the stairs to the schools ground in each others arms helping one another and Ino hoping his hands would never let go of her.

* * *

**And that's a wrap, thanks for reading, is Ino feeling something for this brave warrior? Will Sasuke ever get over himself? Find out in the later chapters, now if you can, please review. I love** **reviews! =]**

**A/N-Forgive me if my chapter was short, It is all part of this story and will get longer every chapter eventually.**


	13. Author's Note

Please forgive me but right now im in a little dilema, so I wont be able to post a new chapter yet but this story will continue to the very end, so to all my loyal readers, stay with me cus it aint over till the fat lady sings =]


	14. Hold Me In Your Arm's

**A/N: Thanks for staying with me, now as promise, this story will continue starting now, heres the next chapter hope ya like it =].**

* * *

Ino found herself asleep on the nurse's bed with white sheets underneath her, her eyes squinted at first but as she began to realize her surroundings, she sigh in relief but just then it hit her, _"Where's Naruto?"_she though, remembering she was last with him, holding on to each other at the gruesome fight both had just had not to long ago.

"Excuse me Miss" Ino looked at the blond nurse wearing a white doctor's outfit, she moved her dark blue eyes tors Ino and raised a brow.

"Yes?" the nurse said, dropping the paper work she was doing and rushing over to Ino's aid, "Are you feeling any better sweetheart?" the older blond moved strands of hair off Ino's face.

"I'm fine but where's-" Ino looked around the small room and just found chairs, a table and a medicine cabinet. No Naruto.

"Where's what?" the woman asked, with curiosity in her eyes.

"The boy-" Ino was cut off as the woman knew what she was talking about.

"Oh yes, he came in here to drop you off, you fell asleep, after some battle I believe? Such a nice boy, Nar..Nari..Nar" The nurse tried to search her memory for Naruto's name but came out empty.

"Naruto" Ino spoke ever so softly.

"Yes! that's his name, Naruto came in here to drop you off, I offered him to lay down as well as he to looked in the same condition as you" The nurse said, just then Ino read her name tag witch read Ms. Bella.

"Ms..Ms. Bella, where did Naruto go?" Ino questioned her with suspicious eyes.

"He went back to class, that Tsunade and her fights, I told her to quit it with all that but she insists on showing her students how to fight in battle _the right_ way as she says it" Ms. Bella rolled her eyes.

"You didn't happen to see a pink haired girl or a blue haired boy haven't you?" Ino remembered that not only she and Naruto had been in battle but Sakura and Sasuke as well.

"Why yes actually, Sakura and Sasuke were their names, Sasuke said he was fine but walked out of here limping, as for Sakura, she just needed a ice pack for her head but other then that she was fine" Ms. Bella's face appeared with a smile, "The real problem were you and Narito, you two looked very badly bruised" pronounced Naruto's name wrong and that caused somewhat of a irritation to Ino.

"Well I'm better now" Ino struggled to get to her feet but the weakness she was feeling in her knees told her to lay back down, but she didn't want to look week to the others.

"Honey no, lay back down" Ms. Bella insitisted just as the Nurse's door opened and made a creek sound, a blond male walked in with a green slip in his hands.

"Oh look, it's your savior" Ms. Bella chuckled, causing Ino to blush at the sight of the person who she was referring to.

"Hey Ms. Bella, Tsunade gave me a slip for me and Ino" Naruto handed the green piece of paper to the elderly woman who appeared in her mid thirty's. She scanned the paper slowly, reading Tsunade's chicken scratch she had written down.

"Well it seems like you two are lucky" Ms. Bella smiled at Naruto and back at Ino who was looking down, still blushing at the comment she had made secodns ago.

Ino looked up at her confused but locked eyes once again with Naruto, his warm smiled made her knees buckle again, but she didn't show no expression to him.

"Ino, you and this young fellow here get to go home early, seems like Tsunade doesn't want you in school today, she said take a rest, but expects you here tomorrow" Ms. Bella said and frowned _"Typical"._

"What!" Ino's heart began beating fast, "So we leave now?" Ino asked. Truthfully she did wanted to go home, she wouldn't last the rest of the day but the thing was, was Naruto going to be with her on her way back home?

"Yes Sweetheart, take care and get some sleep, this young gentlemen will help you" Ms. Bella refereed to Naruto and motioned for him to help her get up.

"I got it" Ino stood up, she felt as if her legs were toweres, awaiting to erupt and come clashing down to the very ground but she managed to stay up.

"You sure?" Ms. Bella noticed her legs quiver and looked back at Naruto.

"I'll walk her home, she lived next to me anyway" Naruto walked over next to Ino who was now looking down, "Ow" he mumbled at the pain in his ribs, seemed Sasuke did now hoe to put up a great fight.

"You take care aswell young man" Ms. Bella walked back over to her table with the papers scattered all over the wooden material.

"I will, let's go Ino" Naruto placed his arm around the blonds waist and began to walk out the room, Ino's body heat began to increase as well just as before when he first touched her.

"Bye Ms. Bella" Ino waved at the woman, who gave a warm smile back and waved to the blonds exiting her room.

The hallways were quite, with the sounds of students chattering away in the classes they passed. Ino felt his arm still around her, she wanted to tell him she was fine but to worried she'll fall over, she just stayed quite.

"My stuff" Ino remembered leaving her books in Tsunade's classroom.

"Already taken care off, I told Tsunade if she could hold them till we came back" Naruto smiled and proceeded to walk, keeping up step by step with Ino.

The blazing Sun had appeared and shined bright in the sky, blinding Ino's eyes but she quickly recovered. Sweat ran down her back but she didn't know weather it was the Sun causing it, or the male that was holding her.

"Your OK?" He asked with concern in his voice, he looked over at her and noticed she was looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm..ff..fine" Ino stuttered,_ "Stupid!"_ She yelled at herself in her head for making herself sound like that.

Naruto chuckled a bit and continued walking, "Nice day out isn't it?" Naruto quizzed, this time moving his arm a little lower on her hip, he felt a quick jump but ignored it.

"Yea it is-" Ino was cutt off as she knew this was going to happen, her knees gave out of energy and she fell to her left, about to feel the pain that she was about to endure, a pair of hands caught her in thin air.

"I got you" Naruto held her up back in stance and looked at her glowing blue orbs, she looked back at him not knowing what to say but as soon as something popped up in her head, she felt her feet being swiped off the floor and Naruto's warm hands rubbing against her legs. Naruto picked her up and held her with both arms, his right hand holding her legs with his left hand held her upper body.

"I got you" He whispered in her ear as he began to walk ahead, holding her like she was a feathers weight.

Ino felt her face get hot, she wasn't sure if what was happening just happened but she didn't care, she liked the way she felt in his arms, he rocked her from side to side slowly on everyone of his steps. Not knowing when, Ino placed her head on his chest and felt his heart beating at a slow rhythm. Ino continued to see the shine around her but soon it came to a stop; as her eyes had shut closed and she had fallen asleep to the beating of his heart.

* * *

**That's it! I finally managed to post this chapter up, it's been so long, hope I didn't suck or anything =[ I have been away for a while but no excuse and sorry if this chapter is short, I just had to post something up but the next one will hopefully be longer, and what's going to happen when Ino wakes up? All in the next chapter...hope you liked it, now for the readers who stayed on this adventure..please review =]**

**Oh and IDK when I'm going to post the next chapter but it might be soon, I've been really busy but this story will continue to the very end.**


	15. Secret Message

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews =D I appreciate that and for the last time I'm going to say: THE CHARACTERS WILL/MAY BE A BIT OOC...OK now that I got that out the way, lets continue shall we? Oh! This chapter may have a slight lemon not really but just to make sure.**

_

* * *

_

_"Kiss me harder Naruto" Ino begged as her and her rescuer held each other in their arms, Naruto's eyes coming in lock with Ino's, "Do it Naruto" She ordered as Naruto didn't wait another second and pushed his face tords her, locking lips and exploring each others mouth with their tongues._

_"Ino" Naruto managed to mumble between kiss, Naruto made his way down her neck, moving his soft wet lips down her collar, Ino moaned as her head whip lashed back._

_"Love me Naruto!" Ino ordered as she grasped his back with great force and picked his head up from her neck to lock lips into another passionate kiss._

_"I loov..love..wake up!" Naruto unwrapped from their lock and looked at Ino with seriousness, she looked at him as if he had three heads, "Whats wrong?" she asked._

"Wake up" Naruto shook her shoulders slowly, Ino's eyes opened to the blond standing over her with a table cloth in his hand.

"Wha..where am I?" Ino sat up to gaze around the orange room with blue stripes she was in, and noticed she was laying on what seemed a bed.

"My house, I went next door to your house to check if anyone was home but got no answer so I couldn't just leave you here" Naruto smiled as he sat right beside her.

"Uh, Thanks" Ino forced a smile and looked down at the thought of her in the same room with him...alone.

"Some dream you were having" Naruto wiped her forehead with the table cloth and stood up but never unlocked eyes with the blond resting on his bed.

Ino tried to locate her dream she had just had, then it hit her. The blond last remembers herself falling and being caught by _him_, next thing she knew she was locking lips with her rescuer, but sadly for her...it was just a dream.

"Oh..uh yea why you say that?" Ino quizzed, thinking he actually knew what was going on in her head wile she layed to rest.

"You were making noises" Naruto chuckled and left the room with a pair of eyes watching his every step.

Ino managed to move her legs around the bed and place her feet on the ground, she looked up and though _"For a guy he does keep his room clean..well kinda"_She spotted a pair of black boxers on the floor next to her feet.

"Cute" She mumbled as she stared at them with a attempt at just picking it up and observing them even closer. As so she did, she picked up the black boxers slowly with the tip of her fingers and observed them just then she heard footsteps re-enter the room.

She let go of the boxers and whipped it to the floor just micro seconds as Naruto was at the entrance of the door with a slight of confusion on his face.

"So..I got you some food" Ino noticed the bowl he was jugaling with his hands a fork between his index finger and thumb.

"Thanks" Ino's face heated up with embarrassment, she had hoped he hadn't seen her do what she did, but he wasn't foolish, he _did_ knew.

Naruto walked over to the bed and placed it on his lap, followed by putting the fork in it, "You like noodles right?" he asked.

"Yea" Ino looked into the bowl of wet noodles and licked her lips.

"Good" Naruto stood looking at her for a minute before Ino realized what he wanted her to do.

"Oh sorry" She grabbed the bowl steady and placed it on her lap, she took the fork and stabbed some of the yellowish noodles and placed it in her mouth.

"I made it while you were asleep" Naruto smiled as Ino stabbed a few more noodles and stuffed them in her mouth, she looked at him and saw the slight enjoyment he was getting from watching her, then she noticed she was eating as if she had never ate before so she slowed her pace.

"Take it easy I have more" Naruto said as he stood up again this time wiping a string of blond hair from Ino's face, he noticed it was almost about to be chow for Ino if he hadn't stopped it.

Ino felt his fingers caress her face for a second before going back down on the noodles. She didn't know whether to feel scared about his motions...or make him touch her face a second time.

"Your feeling better? We have a free day today so-" Naruto strolled off, leaving the unspoken words behind and rubbing the side of his arm in thought.

_"Let me take a chance"_

"You want to do something?" Ino gestured with her hand in the air, hoping that's how he was planing to end his sentence.

"Yea, that's it, wanna go somewhere?" Naruto smiled but Ino couldn't help but smile back at his tomato red face he had just came in counter with.

"Su..sure" Ino managed to say as she stood up, he walked a step closer to her.

"Where you wanna go?" He asked in a slight seductive voice, closing his eyes just a bit to make him look as what Ino thought, _sexy_.

"I don't know, where do you wanna go?" Ino shot back at him with the same look and same tone of voice.

"We'll decide once we get out the house" Naruto moved in closer, as he did, Ino felt his right index finger touch right beneath her bottom lip.

"Wha are yo-" Ino was cut off as he saw the piece of noodle on his finger and became embarrass.

"You had a noodle under your bottom lip" Naruto said as he wiped it on the nearby napkin and looked at Ino and smiled, "Messy eater" he joked and let out a low laugh making Ino feel even more embarrassed then what she already was.

"Well your probably a messy eater as well" Ino laughed at her joke making Naruto's face expression fill with mystery behind it, as she stopped laughing he walked tors the exit of his room.

Naruto looked back at the blond staring right back at him, "We better get going before the sun comes down" Naruto smiled as he turned back around but just as Ino was about to follow he looked back at her once more, "I know how to _eat_" he winked at her before disappearing outside his room and leaving the confused Ino alone. She finally realized what he was trying to say and a devilish smile appeared on her face, _"We'll see about that"._

* * *

**And there it its! =] so Naruto says he knows how to _eat_...interesting...but remember this is still rated T so it wont get anywhere to the XTREME...anyways so wheres Naruto&Ino going to next? Find out in the next chapter =] please review.**


	16. So Beautiful

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone =] alright so now Ino and Naruto are off to...?...find out in this chapter, enough talking, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**So Beautiful**

Ino walked out of the blonds room and admired the nice decor Naruto's house had, she saw Naruto grabbing his orange jacked and throwing it over his shoulder.

"You ready now?" He asked with the same develish smile that he had gave her in his room.

"Yea" Ino nodded walking behind him, he unlocked the door and both blonds walked out the house into the sunny day, the breeze blew their hair back and made them look like they were posing for a model agency.

"So where you wanna go?" Naruto looked over at Ino next to him kicking a pebble down the sidewalk with her right foot.

"Anwhere, it doesnt matter" Ino looked at him and lost control of the pebble.

"You sure?" Naruto gave her a second chance to think of somewhere to go.

"I'm sure" She thougth but came empty, besides she wanted to see where would he take a girl like herself, hopefully the place would be just right.

"I got a perfect place" Naruto walked in front of her and grabbed her hand gently as he fastened the pace of their wondered where he would take her but just as she told herself before, it didn't matter where it was, as long as she was with him, it was perfect.

As the wind blew between their fingers, Ino noticed where they were heading, it was some kind of playground with no children around, their were swing sets, slides, and a whole lot of equipment that would make a child's day, but that wasn't the place he was taking her, he led her to open field where the sun rested on the horizon and a large lake moved with every blow of the wind.

_"Whoa" _Ino thought as she took all of it in, the view was like a dream, it just didn't seem real, she had never seen the sunset like she just had, he was right, it was the perfect place.

"Do you like it?" Naruto let go of her hand and motioned his hand tords the sun, by the way her smile motioned, he knew she did.

"Its beautiful" Ino looked at Naruto sit on the ground and bend his knees where he rested his arms, she did the same and sat right beside him.

"How you know about this place?" Ino quizzed.

"I was looking around the Village and saw this, ever since then, I come down here when I'm thinking about stuff" Naruto's eyes hit the floor in deep thought.

Ino stood up and walked over to the river, she looked down at the glassy water and saw her reflection. Ino bend over and placed the tip of her fingers in the water, she felt the coldness on her fingers and a shiver soon rushed through her body, "It's getting kinda cold" Ino wrapped her hands around her body, she felt _him_behind her and wondered what he was going to do to her. The orange jacket that Naruto had brung with him, had been placed around her shoulders, she felt a pair of hands grip the jacket to stay in place.

Ino looked back to see Naruto glaring at her with a shy smile on his face, "Naruto you don't hav-" Nartuo motioned for her to keep it while they were there, "That's why I took it with me, I knew you be cold" Naruto replied, sitting back down on the ground. She had never had a guy who cared for her as how he was showing it, he truly was amazing.

"So can I ask why did you move?" Ino threw the question out, sitting back down next to him and awaiting his answer, that's if she hadn't asked something to personal.

"My parents moved a lot" Naruto said simply, "I don't know why though, we just did, so now I'm here" Naruto looked at the sunset again.

_Silence_

"I'm glad we moved here thought" Naruto looked at her beautiful glaring blue eyes and smiled hoping she didnt feel awkward by his serious tone he had took.

Ino blushed but didn't wanna look away, "And why is that?" she asked with a slight seductive tone. She looked at him and right there and then she knew she wanted him, the wind blowing between his hair, the sun's light shining in his blue orbs, nothing could've messed the moment up.

"I got to meat a beautiful girl like you" Naruto's warm smiled crawled back to his face, his cheeks turned red but his persona stayed with confidence, Ino on the other hand was speechless, her whole face was turning colors, he had called her pretty before, but never beautiful. Guys always called her that just so they could get _it_and leave her, but she never fell for it, she knew that the words coming from Naruto were true and sincere.

"Thank you Naruto" Ino smiled back at him, just then his face came closer to hers, she felt her eye lids close and felt his soft lips connect with hers, Naruto placed his left hand on her cheek and pulled her closer. His lips were so soft and warm, Ino didn't fight back, she just stood paralyzed as her dream was now becoming a reality. Naruto pulled back and looked at her opening her eyes slowly.

The sun slowly lowered as if right on Q, both blonds looked at each other for a moment, "It's getting kinda dark Naruto" Ino noticed some stars starting to glow in the sky, and unaware that the time they been here was blowing by just like the wind

"I'll walk you home" Naruto offered, "I do live next to you" He chuckled, forcing Ino to laugh at his small joke. Naruto got to his feet and stuck out a hand for Ino, she grabbed it with grip and he pulled her up, not knowing his own strength, he had pulled her closely to his face just mere inches from their lips touching for the second time.

As the two blonds walked back to their houses, Ino noticed their pace was very slow, she didn't know weather it was on purpose or just coincidental, either way she didn't want the night to end. The two houses were in distance now, within minutes they were standing in front of Ino's house.

Both blond looked at each other, "Thanks for the time Naruto" Ino spoke and smiled at him, causing him to do the same, "No problem, we should do it again sometime" Naruto replied and walked her up to her porch.

Ino took off his jacket that she forgotten she was wearing and handed it back to him, "Goodnight" She walked up the small steps to her front door and took the key out her pocket, he stayed in place at the bottom of the steps.

"Goodnight Ino" Naruto saw her unlock the door and take one last look at him before closing the door, and leaving her wondering if everything that had just happened was reality or simply just a dream.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading and I got to post this chapter up because I had some free time so hope it was good =] anyways Naruto and Ino's first kiss together just happened, what will happen next? Will it go further then that or will they just stay friends? Stay tune for the next chapter, please review.**


	17. Just For Tonight

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews =D this story's going really good so far, If you like this you should read my latest story called _Bitch_and leave a review if you haven't read it yet, anyways enough with the propaganda, here's the next chapter =] enjoy. WARNING: Slight Lemon, just to be sure.**

* * *

**Just For Tonight**

Ino's body was pressed against the door of her house, taking breaths as to what had happen earlier, she opened her eyes to see her mom staring at her with a puzzle face.

"Oh, hey Mom" Ino blushed and hugged her, she made her way up the steps..

"Where were you?" Her Mom asked, she put her hands on her hips and eyed Ino down.

"I was with the neighbor that just moved in next door, just giving him a tour of the town" Ino smiled, as she sort of lied to her mom.

"That reminds me, the Uzumaki's next door, there kind people, I wanted to introduce you to them but I guess another day, where did you take, Naruto was his name?" Ms. Yamanaka placed a finger to her chin in thought.

"Yea, we just went to the park, that's it" Ino faked a yawn and held on to the stair's railing, "Well Mom I'm really tired, so Goodnight" Ino smiled and hurried up the stairs when her Mom stopped her.

"Ino"

_"Damn"_

"Yes Mom" Ino looked down at her from the top of the steps, worried she had suspected something.

"It was nice of you to take the boy out to see the town" Ms. Yamanaka smiled and waved at her before disapearing into the kitchen.

_"Thank God"_

Ino smiled and walked into her room where she closed the door behind her and threw her body on the bed, _"Was that kiss real?" _Ino placed her finger tips on her lips and felt them,_ "His lips were so soft"_

The platinum blond looked over at her drawer and looked at her body, realizing she had to get ready to go to bed she dragged herself off the bed and took out a pair of purple shorts that could almost reveal her entire ass cheeks but left part to the imagination.

Ino threw the blue shirt she was wearing over her head, after came the skirt she had on, it slid down her creamy legs like she had barley touched the material. She was left in matching blue bra and panties, having the ego for her body, Ino decided to walk over to the mirror next to the door and look at herself up and down.

_"Sexy bitch" _Ino chuckled and took her hair out the small white scrunchy it was placed in, she then walked back over to the clothing she had left on the bed and just thought about not putting on the shorts, but she slid them on anyway.

After getting out the bathroom from brushing her teeth, Ino walked over to the bed, the guy that had kissed her today was just steps away from her, that seemed close but it wasn't close _enough _for her.

The lights went dark as Ino turned the switch off the nightstand next to her bed, she was completely in the dark. Rolling around from left to right, right to left, Ino just couldn't stop thinking about him, he was like his addiction and she needed more of him.

After a couple of more roles, she realized it wasn't doing her any good so she decided to think back at the scene at the park.

_Flashback..._

_"I'm glad we moved here thought" Naruto looked at her beautiful glaring blue eyes and smiled hoping she didn't feel awkward by his serious tone he had took._

_Ino blushed but didn't wanna look away, "And why is that?" she asked with a slight seductive tone. She looked at him and right there and then she knew she wanted him, the wind blowing between his hair, the sun's light shining in his blue orbs, nothing could've messed the moment up._

_"I got to meat a beautiful girl like you" Naruto's warm smiled crawled back to his face, his cheeks turned red but his persona stayed with confidence, Ino on the other hand was speechless, her whole face was turning colors, he had called her pretty before, but never beautiful. Guys always called her that just so they could get it and leave her, but she never fell for it, she knew that the words coming from Naruto were true and sincere._

_"Thank you Naruto" Ino smiled back at him, just then his face came closer to hers, she felt her eye lids close and felt his soft lips connect with hers, Naruto placed his left hand on her cheek and pulled her closer. His lips were so soft and warm, Ino didn't fight back, she just stood paralyzed as her dream was now becoming a reality._

_End of Flashback..._

"I'm sure glad you moved here to" Ino spoke not noticing her thought coming out her mouth, just then a light shined bright across her room, coming from her window.

Ino layed completely quite, she dropped next to her bed and on her knees, crawled over to the window and moved the purple curtain just enough to see what had just made her shiver.

Across her window was another window in the same spot, the light from the room is what caused the brightness, but that wasn't the big surprise, the room had belonged to Naruto, _jackpot_.

Ino's eyes bluged out her head, she could not belive out of all the rooms in the house, he chose the one right across from hers, _"Did he knew my room was here?" _She thought but didn't care.

Naruto looked like he had just gotten out the shower, a white towel wrapped around his waist, his wet blond hair dangling by his eyes, with his sculpted body moist and wet, he moved around the room comfortably, not knowing a pair of eyes were locked on his body.

_"Mmm" _Ino moaned, she looked at his chiseled abs and looked back up to his chest, his nipples were erected, her guess was from the shower he had taken. Ino looked on to see Naruto grabbing a white lotion bottle from his bed and squirting some of the white lotion in his palm.

Naruto placed the lotion on his chest and worked his way down to his abdominal, he wiped the white cream on his nipples, to his neck, back down to his chest, Ino's knees were getting shaky, and between her legs were getting moist.

The blond male walked out of sight, leaving Ino to want more of his show he was putting on for her, luckily he came back in the view, Naruto held his towel at his waist, he began to unwrap it, Ino's eyes were trying not to look but of course, she wanted to see what he was working with, just then a knock at Ino's door sent her back to reality.

"Honey are you OK?" Ms. Yamanaka's voice was heard on the opposite side of the door, Ino's heart began to pound out her chest, her knees had gave in, causing her to bang her head against the wall and fall to the floor.

"Yes Mom" Ino recovered fast, she put on the best tired voice and stood in the dark like a cat, waiting for her Mom to come in and bust her on her enjoyment.

"Goodnight Sweaty" Ms. Yamanaka walked down the steps, Ino waited till she heard the steps disappear out of hearing before crawling back up to the window where she saw Naruto in black boxers standing around looking for something.

"Fuck" Ino whispered, knowing well she had just missed seeing his _goods_, she watched on anyway.

Naruto froze in the center of his room, he was still topless so at least that was good enough for Ino, but something seemed wrong, he motioned his head towards the window, Ino quickly let the curtain fall to hide herself.

A minute went by and Ino guessed the coast was clear, she was wrong. Ino took hold of the curtain and moved it a bit to find Naruto smiling devilishly out his window in her exact direction, Ino jumped and threw the curtain back and jumped on her bed.

_"Did he see me?" _Ino asked herself, getting comfortable in her bed, feeling the beat of her heart increase again, _some night_.

Ino dared herself to go back to the window, but she forced herself not to, the lights went dark a couple of minutes later letting her know he was going to bed.

_"Mmm"_ Ino moaned, closing her eyes and picturing his perfect body, without the towel. Ino remembered she was in her bra and panties and a thought soon came to her head, her hands worked her way down to her abdomanime, she felt her soft flesh against her fingers, the urge to _go there _was unbearable at this moment, _"Just tonight" _Ino thought as her fingers went further down, _"At least just for tonight" _

* * *

**Pretty Hot wasn't it?? LOL.. anyways WOW Ino peeping on Naruto, what a shocker, hope I didn't rush this to much, and damn Ms. Yamanaka, Ino could've gotten to see "_IT"_, maybe it wasn't made to be lol alright so now what? Did Naruto purposely knew his room was across from hers? Was his lil' show all on cowincidental? Find out later on please review!! =D and I wonder what Ino did to get her past the night ;]**


	18. Taking Risk's

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter =] here's the next chapter, enjoy**

* * *

**Taking Risk's**

_"Ugh!" _Ino mumbled as she switched the alarm clock to off, the ringing was already giving her a splitting headache, she moved her body around the bed for her legs to touch the floor, _"Last night"_she remembered the scene perfectly.

Without thinking it over, she hurried to take a shower, if she kept thinking about_ him_, who knows if what she did last night was going to be the last. Ino came out the shower with a towel wrapped around her chest, she picked out her outfit of the day and made her way down to the kitchen where her mom had a glass of orange juice ready for her.

"Mornin' mom" Ino flashed a smile and took the glass of juice, sipping the whole thing down within seconds, Ino walked over to the sink when her mom asked her something that woke her up.

"Ino were you OK last night?" Ms. Yamanaka asked, refering to the moaning that was coming from Ino's room, Ino's eyes widened with shock, her back still turned to her mom.

"Yea I was fine, just had a headache" Ino turned to her slowly and saw the look in her mom's eyes that saw right trough her, she smiled as if she knew what she had done.

"Alright sweetie, have a good day at school" her mom walked over to get her apron and threw it over her shoulder and headed out the door, "And Ino, I was your age before, and this boy had me doing crazy things to myself as well" Ms. Yamanaka winked and walked out the door.

Ino's eyes bulged out her head, _"Did she just say she-?" _Ino thought to her mothers words, _"Ew!" _Ino's body shook with disgust, and with that, she was out the door with her books.

As Ino made her way down the steps to her porch, at the corner of her eye she saw a familiar blond coming out the house next to hers, _"Damn" _Ino tried to walk up faster but was stopped.

"Good morning Ino" the familiar voice greeted her, Ino stopped in her tracks and turned slowly to face the man she fantasized about, Naruto.

"Oh, morning Naruto, I didn't see you" She lied.

"Hard to believe" Naruto replied as if he was keeping something she knew, in fact both of them knew.

"Well let's get going to school" Ino smiled, worried he did know she was watching him from the window, she tried to act as if everything was OK.

"Wait" Naruto grabbed her hand gently, again Ino was stopped in her tracks, she turned to him with a confused look.

"What?"

"I got a better idea" Naruto gave her a warm smiled, a smile that made her go week in the knees, "Why don't we go to the place we went to yesterday instead" Naruto suggested, Ino hadn't noticed until she felt it, but Naruto was massaging Ino's palms slowly and steady.

"But Naruto, that be ditching" Ino thought back to hearing everyone's mouth, _"What the Hell? It's Friday anyway"_Ino was torn between school and the guy that had kissed her the day before, her mind was made up. "Alright I'll go" Ino smiled and looked down at her books, "Let me just put this away" Ino ran back up the steps with Naruto behind her.

"You can come in if you want" Ino unlocked the door and ran to her room to put her books back on her desk while Naruto closed the door and looked around in awe.

"Nice place" Naruto saw her coming down the steps with anticipation on her face.

"Thanks my mom-" Ino heard key's shake on the opposite side of the door, her eyes popped out her head as she quickly ran over to the closet next to the door, opened it and pushed Naruto with force inside.

"Forgot my purse" Ms. Yamanaka chuckled as she ran over to the kitchen and grabbed a small purse, not any bigger then a mouse, "Honey why are you still here? Your going to be late" Ms. Yamanaka looked over at her daughter who was paralyzed.

"Oh, I'm about to leave mom, just go on to the shop" Ino smiled walking over to her.

"You know I could use my sweater, it gets kind of chilly in that flower shop at times" Her mom reached for the closet's door knob and stopped when she heard the yell.

"No mom!" Ino held her hand against the door so it wouldn't open, her mom looked at her in disbelief, "I meen mom, you look pretty in your new dress, you shouldn't let your sweater hide your beauty" Ino sold her lie the best way she could, oh though the sundress did look nice.

"Well if you put it that way, then I guess your right, bye Honey" She was out the door, with Ino spying her from the window till she was far from distance.

_"Naruto" _Ino looked over at the closet and opened it, reveling Naruto on the floor with her mom's sweater over his head.

"I guess it was better she didn't get her sweater" Naruto removed the sweater from his head, Ino extended her hand at him. Naruto grabbed her hand gently, not wanting to pull her down with him and forced himself up.

Naruto accidentally lost step, leaving his face along with hers just inches away. He saw the look in her eyes, a look no girl had ever made him feel good about, or at least in his pants. "I think we should get going" Naruto broke the stare and opened the door for her.

"Yea we should" Ino walked out with him behind her.

The walk over to the park was very silence, both blonds didn't want to make eye contact until they were at the destination. Naruto though, kept making slight glances at the blond who was blushing the whole time, even thought neither of them had known each other that long, it felt as if they known each other for years.

"Were here" Naruto smiled at the sun high in the air, Ino put her hand over her eye's to get a better look at the glassy water with the suns beam of light reflecting off it, simply beautiful was the way to describe the sight.

"Beautiful" Ino admired the water, her blue orbs aswell had the suns light in it and Naruto did take notice in it, that made her even more attractive.

"Come" Naruto walked over near a tree that was close to the water and layed his body down on the fresh green grass with his arms crossed behind his head. Ino doing as he said, walked over to where he was and layed next to him in the same position.

"What you like doing for fun Ino?" Naruto looked over at her, she had no clue why he had asked such a random question.

"Well it depends, I guess just hang out wit Sakura and the girls" Ino looked over at him, once again their blue orbs were locked, "What you like doing?" Ino asked him, breaking the silence but never the stare.

"Since moving here, all I liked to do is come up here until dawn" Naruto looked back over at the water, moving in small waves.

_Silence_

"Have you made friends with anyone at school yet?" Ino asked, remembering how his first day was.

"I have you right?" Naruto smiled at her, making her turn bright red, he looked back over to the water, "Ino" He looked at the blond next to him once again with that mystery in his eyes, once he saw Ino looked at him he continued, Naruto wanted to ask her if she liked the kiss he gave her, but couldn't find the courage so he just crawled over to the lake. Naruto saw himself in the reflection and shrugged, he looked outward towards the sun but it burned his eyes a bit so he looked back down.

"This water feels good" Naruto looked back at Ino, he had the tips of his fingers in the water, circling them in a slow motion, he nodded towards Ino to come over, she crawled next to him.

"Put them in" He ordered, she moved her hand right above the water and just like him, inserted her tips into the cold water, this time she didn't feel cold, but warm for some reason, her guess was because she was next to him.

"This is so amazing" Ino admired the view once again, not ever in her life had she seen such a beautiful sight. Ino noticed the slience again, he was watching her.

She looked over at him watching her, her features were so beautiful with the suns light and Naruto took notice. He just wanted to kiss her softly again but he couldn't let that happen, for now. He just met the girl and already the connection was unbearable.

"Why dont we hang out again this week" He offered, hoping he wouldnt get rejected of his question.

Ino didn't wanna seem to desperate so she pretended to be in thought wondering weather or not she was going to do so, but of course the answer was obvious, "Yea, that be nice" Ino lowered her eye lids a bit, last night had been such a night she hadn't gotten any good time to sleep.

"You tired?" Naruto asked smiling at her, who tried to cover a small yawn. Ino nodded. Without words, Naruto sat close next to her, "Here" he grabbed her ever so softly and placed her head on his shoulder, he could smell her well washed blond hair and inhaled most of it he could.

_"What do I do now?" _She thought as she layed her head on his shoulder, he eye's started to get lower and lower but didn't want to fall asleep on him again like before.

Naruto continued to move the water with his fingers in a circle, he looked down at Ino who's eyes had shut, he smiled at the blond like she was his child. The blond male moved his dry hand in her face and moved the blond strand of hair near her eye over her ear, he noticed she was fast asleep. Naruto leaned his head down and placed a kiss on her forehead, he had thought she was asleep but in reality, she was still councious and knew what he had done, and with that, this time she had fallen asleep into her own world.

"Naruto" Ino opened her eyes slightly to get a large light shined in her face, she tilted her head up at Naruto who appeared to be in deep thought before she had broken it.

"Seems like you dozed off" Naruto chuckled looking down at Ino with a smile. Ino noticed that he was still sitting the same way he had when she last saw him.

"I'm tired" Ino smiled at him and never noticed when she placed her head back down on his shoulder, "How long was I sleeping for?" Ino asked, looking down at his fingers play in the water.

"About half a hour or something" Naruto replied by using the sun as a guide to telling him the time, when he was younger his dad had thought him how to do so.

"Really? I'm sorry I fell asleep on you like that Naruto" Ino rushed off his shoulder and frowned, _"How could I have just left him here by himself"_

"It's OK Ino, you were tired so I let you rest, it's nice having you here with me here" Naruto replied, looking at her with a warm smile he flashed.

Ino looked at the glassy water and didn't know how to reply, she just sat there listening to her stomach begging her for food. Ino's eye's shot out her head when she noticed Naruto heard the same noise.

"Seems like your hungry" Naruto chuckled again and got to his feet, leaning over to give Ino a hand.

"Where we going?" Ino asked, she took his hand and lifted herself off the ground to her feet.

"I'm going to make you something to eat" Naruto smiled, Ino was a bit worried her mom would see them on the streets of Konoha but since she was with him, she was up for anything.

"What exactly are you going to make Chef Naruto?" Both chuckled.

"One of my famous recipes, Ramen" Naruto laughed, "Besides it's probably the only thing I can cook right"

"It's OK, I like how your Ramen taste, let's make it at my house, I have some noodles there" Ino suggested, letting her mind speak for herself, she didn't notice the move she had just maid.

"Fine with me" Naruto smiled, walking out the park with the blond next to him. Both blonds walked in silence towards Ino's house but a couple of minutes past when she saw her house from distance.

_"Alone with him in my house again" _Ino smiled but her cheeks turned red, the thought of both of them being alone in a house came back to her as well with all the different things they could do, but then again, all they were going to do was cook right?

* * *

**Well that's a wrap =] hope everyone liked it, but about the last word, dose everyone agree it will just be cooking? Or will their be a spice added to the Ramen? Find out in the next chapter, please review =]**


	19. Innocence Lost

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter =] here's the next chapter, and this story will now be rated M do to_ something_ but please enjoy anyways =]**

* * *

**_Innocence Lost_**

"Hold on" Ino dug into her pocket for her key and unlocked the door, the breeze hit them as they walked into the house with nice decor. Naruto walked over to the leather couch and plopped down on it like this was his house.

"Want anything?" Ino asked with a smile and saw a sinister devilish smile on his face, she should've rephrased her words another way but it was no taking it back, "Like a drink or something?" Ino saw him get back up and walk over to her, inches away from her face.

"I'll save that for later" Naruto whispered in her ear and walked over to the kitchen, leaving Ino with a large smile across her face and her hands on her hips, she followed him.

"So here's the noodles" Ino opened a cabinet and a row full of noodles packed in a bag appeared just sitting there, "Or are you going to save that for later as well?" She joked with a smile attached her face.

"I don't think so" Naruto smiled and walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a pack, opened it and set the noodles in a silver container on top of the stove and set the blaze underneath it on. Naruto found a nearby timer and set it for ten minutes, "So now what you wanna do?" Naruto asked looking back over at Ino who watched on in amazement but he quickly snapped her out of it.

"Let me give you a tour of my house" Ino chuckled but really wanted to get him to her bedroom, "Come" Ino ordered but saw him still standing there with the same sinister smile as before, _"Damn" _Ino thought back to her word she had used.

"If you want me to" Naruto chuckled and walked behind her and turned at the steps. Her hips were moving from side to side with Naruto's eyes attached to her behind, but he tried not to stare for long.

"Ouch!" Ino yelled as she tripped on the tip of his shoe under her and fell to her knees with her chin on the step in front of her and Naruto's lower waist on her behind, she felt something poke her, she blushed with embarrassment.

"Um, are you OK?" Naruto stood motionless, looking at what was now touching him. The blond male wanted to leave her there but moved her up and helped Ino to her feet, "Your fine?" Naruto looked her up and down.

"Yea..I'm fine" Ino smiled and continued up the steps to infront of her bedroom, "This is my bedroom" Ino grabbed the knob and opened the door to her purple room and walked over to her bed and sat on the purple sheets.

Naruto walked right behind her and inspected everything in her room, the covers of the bed, the desk next to her bed and her purple panties that were next to the bed on the floor, "Um?" Naruto pointed to the panties and laughed, along with Ino who was now red and stashing the panties in her drawer.

"Sorry for that" Ino saw him make his way over to the window where she had been peeping on him last night, "Oh no, he's going to know it was me" Ino began to sweat.

"Hey, you know your windows right across mine?" Naruto pointed out the window and flashed his white pearly teeth at her, "We should talk out the window some time" Naruto joked and joined her on her bed.

Anticipation was growing in both blonds eyes, both knew they couldn't control the feeling they had towards each other but they were handling it very well, This is your dad?" Naruto took a little picture frame off her desk and pointed at the elderly blond man next to Ino in the photo.

"Yea, hes not here now, he went to a meeting thing concerning the flower shop" Ino smiled at the photo and a moment of sadness crossed her path, her smile disappeared to a frown. Its been a week since she had seen her father and it seemed like he wasn't coming back even thought he was. Mr. Yamanaka may have been hard with her but it was for her own good, and remembering all of it was depressing her.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto asked with concern as he saw her head looking down to the carpet, "Ino?" Naruto gently grabbed her chin and faced it towards him, "Whats wrong?"

"I miss him" Ino wiped the small tear at the corner of her left eye and wiped it on the sheets, "He's been gone a week, I miss him a lot Naruto" Ino looked away, ashamed to look at him while about to cry.

"Its hard Ino" Naruto stated and frowned as well, he to had missed everything he left behind in his old schools, "When my parents moved a lot, I had to leave my old friends behind to" Naruto looked down and played with his fingers.

"But he'll be back Ino" The blond male moved closer to her and she glanced over at him and instantly the sadness had faded a bit but not yet. Their beutful blue orbs were talking for themselves and at this point they could do anything in her bedroom...or bed.

Naruto leaned forward and closed his eyes slowly along with Ino's, his lips were just seconds away from touching when they heard a 'Ding' at the bottom of the steps, Ino quickly jumped and the kiss was forever lost, "The noodles are done" Ino smiled at him, moving away from him a bit with temptation.

"We'll save the noodles for later" Naruto placed his hands on her waist and planted a kiss on her lips, digging in her mouth with his wet tongue. Ino moaned out as she moved him back to her bed and layed him flat with his head on a pillow.

"Naruto" Ino moaned as he licked her neck and rolled his tongue down to her collar bone and grasped her ass tightly with his warm palms. Ino straddles him and began to kiss him on his neck and worked away at his shirt she had managed to pull over his head and started working her tongue on his pink nipples that were now erect do to her saliva.

Both blonds moaned out as he kept his mouth attached to her neck and began to move his hand up her thighs when he came to her buttons on her pants, he quickly unbuttoned it with his fingers and slid the jeans off and saw her wearing black panties and just made his erection that was being held down with the blond on top of it.

"Cute" Naruto smiled and continued to undress her by pulling over her shirt and tossing that along with his shirt to the floor. He spotted her black bra that matched her black panties and chuckled a bit before moving his lips to her breast and sucking on the right one, hearing the moans she was giving, he realized he was doing everything A OK. Naruto then switched and went down on the left breast, unclasping the bra and moving it to the floor, he moved back to get a good look at her breast and smiled back up at her.

"They big enough for you?" Ino asked while biting her lips and sucking on one of his fingers, as she saw him nod she made her way down to his pants and began to unbutton them and slid them off while Naruto looked on with hunger. She saw that he was wearing orange boxers and moved her hand across his erection that was bulging out his boxers and stroked it trough the fabric.

Ino wasted no time sliding down his boxers to his ankles and taking them off. Her blue eyes popped out her head when she saw his erection sticking straight up towards the ceiling, "Big enough for you?" He smiled as his hand came down to stroke it slowly, playing with Ino.

"Mhmm" Ino nodded and moved his hand off his dick and placed hers on it and started doing slow motions up and down on his thick member, she watched on as his throbbing head begged to be released. In one quick move Naruto flipped her over to her back and watched as she had her last remain of clothing on but that went out the window when she moved his head between her legs and bit a piece of the fabric the panties were made of and slid them down to her feet and tossed them to the floor.

"Your beautiful Ino" Naruto saw her spread her legs apart as far as they could go and stroked his hard long member when he saw her put the tips of her middle finger and index finger on her clit and stroked them back and forth with a bit of her juice on them, "I wanna taste you" Naruto moaned as he sucked the fingers into his mouth and stroked them back out, sucking all of her juices off it.

"Then do it" Ino smiled as she spread her legs more and saw Naruto's head disappeared between her legs. The blond male smelled her sweet odor and let his tongue travel her tights before going to her clit and licking it rapidly as she squeezed the pillows around her in ecstasy. Naruto continued to lick at her clit before going down to her pussy lips and spreading them as he entered her hot woman hood with his wet tongue, her taste was satisfying his thirst for her but he kept going deeper into her pussy and felt a pair of hands on his head, forcing him to go for more.

"Mmm!" Ino moaned wrapping her legs around Naruto's neck and moan out even more as his tongue worked wonders in her but then saw him come up for air and looked at her.

"You said you wanted me to come erlier right?" Naruto smiled at her as he went down on her errected right nipple and sucked on it while massaging the other one between his fingers.

"Yeees" Ino moaned and grabbed his member and placed it at her entrance with anticipation. Naruto noticed what she was getting at and stood up again while holding his thick member at her clit and moved the head of it up and down in a slow pace.

"Naruto-" She stopped him as he was about to place himself inside her but saw the serious in her eyes, "I never done this before" Ino replied, what seemed like a lie to Naruto was actually true.

"You sure you wanna do this then?" Naruto moved back a bit and waited for a answer.

"Yes, I want you to be my first one" Ino smiled at him and for the first time ever with her, Naruto felt so good inside to hear those words come out of the beautiful blond in front of him.

"To be honest with you Ino, so is mine" Naruto smiled and she couldn't help but not believe that, his little dirty comments and how he worked his tongue seemed to prove otherwise but you never know what could happen.

"Really?" Ino saw him reach over to his pants pocket and pull out a little white plastic that he tore up and pulled out a condom that he stretched it on his member and properly put it on, "You were so sure you were going to have me?" Ino chuckled.

"Never know what could happen" Naruto leaned to give her a kiss on her lips and moved back again and began to penetrate her woman hood, Ino grasping his bare back with her nails dug deep and shed a bit of blood. "Relax" Naruto whispered as she tried to keep her shout from coming out, luckily he covered it up with his kisses he was giving her.

When he knew he was almost half way in he pushed himself a bit more with Ino having tears in her eyes, "Deeper" She whispered in his ear as she felt his hard thick member in side her hot walls. He made his eight inch member inside of her and with a bit more low cries and moans, he trusted his waist back and stroked in her again.

"Naruto!" Ino moaned as she felt the same pain/plessure runing through her body as her virginity was ripped from her from the guy she knew was going to be hers, "Harder Naruto" She licked his ear loab and once again, he trusted his hips into her.

A couple of more minutes passed and both blonds found themselves in not a typical fuck-me-and-leave, but making love to each other. Naruto was pounding Ino's walls in with his dick while she moaned and groaned his name in different volumes.

"Mmmm mm" Naruto curled his toes and pounded more into Ino as she grasped his body so tightly with all her force. Ino kept looking at the face he kept making every time he entered her deeper and deeper, pounding on her g-spot and her face in ecstasy as she felt his body began to slow down, she knew both of them would cum soon.

"Ino!" Naruto yelled as his white sticky web of goo released from him and her juices streamed down her tight and a bit on Naruto's member on the base, "Mmmph Ino" Naruto stroked one more time in her walls, releasing a bit more of his goo and slipped out of her.

"Naaruto" Ino smiled at him as their naked flesh met, Naruto was breathing hard ontop of her while relaxing his head on her breast, breathing hard along with Ino who was holding his head and kissing him on his forehead.

"Lay next to me" Ino flashed her smile and watched as the guy that had made love to her layed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, she felt his limp member touching her on her backside but didn't mind since it was kind of feeling good to her, "One moment your new to the school and next thin I know were in my room doing this" Ino moved her head to her pillow and felt their body's spooning together, she looked back at him and saw that he was in deep thought."Whats on your mind?" She asked him turning her body over at him.

He quickly embraced her and held the platinum blond in his arms and looked her dead in the eyes with seriousness, "You" Naruto kissed her on her forehead and a couple of minutes later, the two blonds fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**WOW! Good lemon huh? ^^ Hope no one mind that I changed the rating of the story, I just really wanted this to happen already, now what's going to happen when they wake up? Find out next time now please review =]**

**A/N: How did I REALLY did on this chapter??? Please give me the truth ^^**


	20. Heartbeat

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and for going along with the changing of the rating AND PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY HAVE MY 100TH REVIEW, anyways here's the next chapter and sorry that its short, enjoy =]**

**

* * *

**

**_Heartbeat_**

"Whats that smell?" The old man Ino has been waiting for for weeks popped his head in, sniffing and inhaling the burning smell that came from the kitchen, "Ahhy!" Inoichi yelled and ran over to the kitchen and slammed the door behind him, causing a blond upstairs to wake up...

_"What was that?" _Ino awoke to the slamming door her father had made. She felt Naruto's arm around her and couldn't help but smile that just earlier they had skipped school to make noodles, and ended up making love to each other. _"The noodles!"_

Ino crept under Naruto's arm and pulled the blanket over her naked flesh, she spotted Naruto's naked body as well and bit her lip at the feeling between her legs. The platinum blond rushed over to the door with her blue bath robe and wrapped the sash around her waist. As she opened the door steady not to wake up Naruto, she heard someone downstairs with the sink on and the smell of something burning, _"Damn those noodles" _Ino slapped her forehead and tip-toed to the balcony where her eyes when wide and she could've swore she felt a tear form.

"Daddy"Ino spoke out like a little girl when she saw her father throwing the burned noodles into the sink and washing them out with water, _"Naruto" _Ino took one more look at her father and rushed back to her room. Ino pressed her hands gently on the door and closed it, but Inoichi heard the sound of it closed and was well aware that someone was in the house.

"Naruto" Ino whispered into the blond male's ear while playing with his nipples with her finger, "No time for that Ino" She told herself and started shaking Naruto gently. It was no use, he looked like he wasn't going to get up. _"I know what will get you up"_Ino smiled and flipped over the covers and exposed his soft limp member and grasped it with a weak grip and saw Naruto sit up with his eyes widened.

"I knew that would wake you" Ino kissed him on the lips gently, he grabbed her and placed her between his legs. As much as she wanted to go another round with him, this wasn't the time and besides, he didn't have no other condom, no glove no love.

"Naruto, wait my fathers home" The blond female saw Naruto's eyes practically bulge out his eyes, "Yea I know, you have to try and get out" Ino got off the bed and searched the floor for his clothes, but didn't they were near seconds away from getting caught as Inoichi was walking up the steps.

"Where do I get out?" Naruto pulled his pants over his naked lower waist and tossed his shirt over his shoulder. Both blonds looked around to see anywhere he could hide and then it came.

"The window" Ino ran over to the window and slid the glass window open where she saw the sun beaming down on the ground, "Hurry up" Ino ordered, watching him trying to button up his pants and slipping on his shoes.

"I'll talk to you late Ino" Naruto wrapped his arms around her and took her into a passionate kiss. "Bye Ino" Naruto poked his head out the window and saw it was a somewhat far leap of faith. "Um you know I should hide in your closet instead" Naruto had both his legs out the window when the door swung open, he quickly ducked down and grabbed hold of the windows edge while his feet dangled down in mid air.

"Ino-chan" Inoichi flashed a smile with his wrinkles still in place since Ino last seen him, "Honey!" He moved closer and embraced his blond puzzled daughter into a hug, "I missed you so much" He planted kisses on her forehead.

"I did to dad" Ino hugged him with every bit of love she had for the elder man, "I missed you so much" Ino closed her eyes and opened them to spot Naruto's black boxers at the corner of the bed, she then heard her father sniff the air in the room, "Oh no" Ino panicked as he broke the embrace and looked at her with a look on his face that read _have you been doing something?_

"Whats that smell in here?" Inoichi sniffed the room once more in disgust, "Smells like hot sex" Inoichi looked at his daughter with a serious look and saw that she was sweating from the question.

_"I'm done" _Ino put her hands behind her back and played with her fingers as she tried to make up a good lie to give him so he would've suspect anything "Uh well-"

"I'm just kidding with you sweetiy" Inoichi slightly chuckled, "But open up a window, I need fresh air after the burning noodles down stairs and the smell in here" Inoichi walked over to the window and just when he was about to poke his head out-

"Wait dad" Ino yelled and ran over to her dad, "Don't you wanna go talk about you thing you had to do" Ino smiled, trying not to sound to suspicious. She wrapped a arm around his waist and led him to the door, "I'll be right out, just let me put something on" Ino smiled and kissed him on the cheek and closed the door behind her.

"That was close" Naruto replied, crawling up into the room, "Your dad almost got me out here" Naruto walked over to Ino and picked her up with his arms and gently placed her body on the bed, "Before I go-" Naruto saw the sinister smiled creeping up to Ino's face as he spread her legs along with the bath robe open and began to lick at her clit on his knees.

"Ino wait-" Ino stopped him from going any furhter and quickly made her move as the door swung open...

"Oh I forgot to tell you Ino-" Inoichi walked back in with one finger out. He saw the blond female sitting on her bed with her legs crossed while holding a pair of boxers, Naruto's boxers.

"I guess I found what I'm going to where" Ino held the boxers up with a smile she forced up for him, "Mom let me get these a while back" She lied, knowing damn well that those boxers belong the blond right underneath her bed.

"Well never mind then, I'll see you down stairs precious" Inoichi flashed a smile and walked back out the room, leaving Ino with long breaths of air.

"You almost got us caught Naruto" Ino helped him out under the bed and slapped him with the boxers playfully, "And you forgot to put these on" Ino made her way down his topless chest and saw the giant bulge sticking out his pants, "I see" Ino chuckled and grasped it slowly, "Go put your shirt on and get out" Ino kissed him on the lips and led him to the window.

"I'll come by later today" Naruto winked at her and crawled out the small window where he jumped from and landed on his feet on the ground, "Bye Ino-chan" Naruto waved and ran over to his house next door.

Ino walked down the steps with black short shorts and a large white-T shirt she bought to sleep in when it got cold, "What you up to dad?" She hugged the elderly man around the waist and plopped down on the couch..

"Hey sweetie" He sat on a wooden chair across her and studied her futures, "You look just like your mother Ino-chan" He rubbed his hand across her face and admired the looks, "Speaking of which, where is she? The flower shop?" Inoichi stood up.

"Yea, I just got home about twenty minutes ago" Ino took a chance at the time that she hoped was right but only her father would know if she was telling the truth.

"Really?" Inoichi asked as he stared down his daughter with a serious look, "But it's only one, school doesn't end until three-thirty" Inoichi's foot began to tap down on the marble floor, awaiting a explanation.

"They uh-let us out early today, I don't know why Tsunade Sensai did it, I guess it was because the weekend was here and us seniors needed a break" Ino explained, biting her lip at the stupid lie she had came up with.

"Oh really? Doesnt seem like Tsunde" Inoichi pressed the qustion further.

"Wanna go make noodles dad? I made some earlier but fell asleep sorry about that" Ino switched conversations before he questioned her more, he disappeared into the kitchen to open a new set of noodles she placed in the boiling water.

"So tell me how was that trip dad" Ino sat down at one of the kitchen tables chair and pulled the one next to her out so her father could join her.

"It was fine Ino-chan, lets not talk about that right now honey. But their is a problem" Inoichi looked down and buried his head onto his palms.

"What is it dad?" Ino prepared herself for anything that he could throw her way, but wasn't ready for the giant bomb he was about to drop on her.

"I have to leave in two days" Inoichi looked at her daughter who looked puzzled with confused eyes, "I'm sorry honey, is just this flower shop thing is really killing me now, but the good news is I'll be back in a week after that then I could stay home here with you and your mom" Inoichi tried to make the down situation look good but to his belief, was not accomplished.

"But dad" Ino whined as she stood up and whipped her teary eyes like a four year old, "Your never around anymore and mom and me cant be taking care of the flower shop by ourselves, we need you to dad. Mom misses you, I miss you" Ino thought back to the positive side, not Inoichi, more Naruto.

"I know sweetie but I hav-" Inoichi was cut off when he heard the house phone ring, "Hold on Ino, I'll get that" Inoichi stood up and walked over to the phone next to the kitchen stove and read the caller ID, "Hmm, no number I ever seen" He said out loud and clicked the phones talk button, "Hello?" He replied politely on the phone, when he heard what was being said on the other side of the line, he could've almost felt his blood pressure go up to it's max.

_"Hello, were calling from Konoha High to report that your child, Ino Yamanaka has been absent today"_

* * *

**And that was it! Wow! Almost got caught by her father lol and now she has to face yet another challenge with her father again, but what will he do and what will be her response?? Find out next time ^^ Please review!!**


	21. Do You Trust Me?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I finally achieved my goal of 100 reviews!! Thanks to all of those readers who managed to stay with me and this story till now, I highly appreciate it and I hope you all continue reading/reviewing my story =] here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

_**Do You Trust Me?**_

"Ino" Inoichi clicked the phone off, and stood still in place. Trying to keep his tone nice and cool but Ino could hear the slight of anger behind it all, he walked over to Ino and narrowed his eyes down at his seed.

"Yes dad?" Ino tried to keep calm and cool about what he had just heard. She knew the school had to be involved in the reason of his face turning the way it did, "Dad?"

Inoichi lifted the back of his hand and connected with Ino's face, "How dare you lie to me Ino?!" Inoichi shouted, seeing his daughter turn her face back towards him with her hand on her cheek, "I come back and find out you've skipped school!?"

"Dad wait, I can explain!" Ino tried to hold her dad from coming down on her again. Ino knew he didn't really mean to hit her, is just tough love as what she called it now.

"No Ino! Go upstairs! You're grounded. I don't want to see you're face Ino, how could to lie to me? I'm you're father" Inoichi shook his head with his fingers on his forehead, "Go I said!" Inoichi made her jump, she quickly ran out the kitchen in tears.

_Ding_...the doorbell rang as Ino passed by it and was half way the stairs when she rushed down to see who it was. _"Oh great" _Ino hit the wall and rushed over to the peep hole to see Tentens face smiling back at her, _"Damn"_ She opened the door to a crack.

"Hey Tenten, whats up?" Ino forced a fake smile to her face, seeing the papers and journal in her hands.

"Hey, um, is everything OK?" Tenten asked in concern, moving a step closer, Ino moving a step back. "Ino, whats wrong? Why weren't you at school today? Tsunade gave me you're homework to give it to you" Tenten frowned and handed the papers to Ino who took them with one hand and whipped the tear coming down with the other.

"Thanks Ten, um, I would invite you in but-"

"Hurry up Ino!" Inoichi yelled from the kitchen, making Tenten jump in her skin and step back.

"My father-" Ino began to close the door when Tenten spotted the red mark on her cheek, "I'm sorry Tenten, call me later OK? Thanks for the homework" Ino didn't wait for Tenten to respond when she closed the door in her face and ran up the steps to her room.

Ino layed the papers on her desk and flopped her body over her bed and buried her face into the soft pillow she had under her head when Naruto was making love to her. Was it really worth it? Ino questioned ever going with Naruto the park and then coming home and losing her virginity to him. Hell yea it was worth it to be with the guy she wanted.

Ino cluched another pillow to her chest, wishing it was Naruto next to her telling her everything was going to be OK, and of course, slide up in her and make her blue eyes roll to the back of her head like he did earlier today.

Inoichi paced the kitchens floor thinking if he was to hard on her but then the front door swung open. He rushed over to see who it was and came eye to eye with his soul-mate, his lover, his wife. Inoichi rushed over to his wife who was in starstruck and wrapped his arms around her torso, kissing her passionately while she kissed him back.

"You're finally back" She managed to say but got her lips locked back on him.

"Its been to long" Inoichi grabbed her hand and rushed up the steps with her on his heels, "I'll show you what you've been missing all these weeks" Inoichis grabbed her into her arms and rushed into their room, closing the doors behind him and showing her his love all over again like the night they married.

Ino felt a bump against her head, she awoke to the sounds of moaning and groaning coming from the other side of the walls. Ino's blond eyes widened as she remembered her dads fury and her mom coming home,_ figures._

The noises weren't the only thing that woke her up, it was the sounds of little pieces of rock hitting the side of her window. Ino slowly stood up to strech and wipe the dried tears she had fallen asleep on. The noise was getting more annoyed to her, she looked out the window to see the night had fallen so fast in under hours.

_"Some day" _Ino thought and slid the window up to look across where _he_ lived. The lights in his room was off and no one seemed to be inside the house at all so she looked down and their he was with two pebbles in his hands and, even in the dark, you could see the bright smile he had facing up in her direction.

"Hey Ino" Naruto spoke, letting go of the pebbles and watching her rub both her eyes, "I thought you be sleeping since you're light was out. Everything OK? I heard screaming earlier so I just wanted to see if you were OK" Naruto kept the smile attached to his face.

"Yea, my dad just got mad at something little. What are you doing out there this late?" Ino glanced over at her clock next to the stacks of paper she had placed on the desk, it read _11:23._

"I came to see you" He said blankly. Something about what he told her just now made her chest pound with anticipation of just jumping out the window and falling onto his arms.

"How sweet" Ino chuckled, and looked back over to her watch, "Um, do you want to try to come in my room? I'm sure my parents are sleeping by now" Ino knew that after a night of sex, the bed would stop squeaking and the snores would start, at least that's what happened after all his trips.

"No," Naruto shook his head and looked over at the one street light that was flashing its bright white light around the block, "I was thinking you come out with me and we'll go to our spot, or just hang around here" Naruto ended with a slick grin.

"I dont know" Ino thought, should she take another chance being with him? Or should she stay here like a good girl and try to fall asleep. No, not after this offer she was, thats what life was about, taking chances and tonight she was going to risk it all.

"Yea, I'll go," Ino smiled down at him and saw his handsome look that stayed in place. His looks made her insides turn and made her body temperature burn with lust, "Let me get ready" Ino rushed over to the bathroom to fix her wild hair. The blond crabbed a black comb and ran it trough her locks, making her blond hair perfect and straight.

"OK, if I fall catch me" Ino chuckled and flicked the lights out. She put her right leg trough the small window first and step by step made her way out the window and climbed down hallway when she was loosing grip against the houses walls.

"I'm falling Naruto" Ino panicked, trying to keep her voice down so she wouldn't wake her parents. "Naruto I'm falling" Ino looked down at Naruto who was cool and relax, watching her about to fall and break her body in half.

"Let go Ino" Naruto ordered as if it was easy doing so, "Just let go Ino, I climbed out the window earlier. Just listen to me" Naruto reached up with a hand facing her as if he was going to magically reach her.

"No Naruto" Ino shook her head, forming tears again as the thought of her falling, being rushed over to the hospital then finally having her parents scold her on never being with Naruto again. All this was just to much for Ino, she tried to crawl back up the window but lost balance, her foot slipped of the wall and now her feet were dangling in the air.

"Help me Naruto, I'm scared" She hated herself for letting the words out her mouth, but what else could she do? "Naruto, do something quick" She hissed at him, feeling the sweat drip down her forehead.

"Ino, do you trust me?" Naruto asked in a serious tone, putting both his arms out, ready for the unpredictable, "Do trust me Ino?" He asked again, almost feeling Ino's fear becoming apart of him.

"Naru-" Ino lost grip of her left hand, her right hand remained in the air latched to the windows lock, "Naruto, just please help me down from here" Ino hissed again, seconds from falling down to what could lead to a big injury.

"You didn't answer my question Ino, I said do you trust me?" Naruto asked in his relaxed voice, pretending this was nothing but a simple game, "Answer me and I'll help you Ino-chan" Naruto smiled up at her, locking eyes with her.

Ino looked at him with confusion. How could he ask something like that at this moment but either way her answer was clear. Even though she just knew for a short time, her trust for him was undeniable and strong as their connection.

"Yes Naruto, I trust you," Ino tried to smile back at him but he chuckled, "Now can you please help me" Ino pleaded, her fingers were now releasing themselves slowly one by one.

"Then let go"

"No, are you crazy?" Ino gave him a puzzle look and looked back up to her window, trying to find a way to get out of this mess, "I cant believe you Naruto, you're crazy if you think I'm going to let go" Ino shook her head again.

"Ino, I'm not crazy but," Naruto started bringing one of his charming smile to his face, "I am crazy for you" He winked at her and extended his arms out in front of him.

"Now let go, I promise I'll catch you Ino"

Once again, his words send another shiver down her spine up to between her legs. This adrenalin rush was getting to her head and just when she thought he was going to let her drop, he managed to say something that believe him more.

"You promise?"

"I promise Ino, I'll catch you" Naruto promised and saw Ino slowly releasing her fingers. Ino let loose of her grip and flew down the side of her house, with her hair flying upwards as the wind took grasp of it. Her heart pound out her chest as she fell and seconds later, she felt arms around her thighs and her lower back, "I told you I'll get you" Naruto looked down at her like she was his child and kissed her on her forehead.

"Thanks Naruto" Ino opened her eyes finally to look at the blond staring down at her with a warm, handsome smile, "I can take it from here" She chuckled and got out his arms, unfortunately.

"Lets get going" Naruto took hold of her hand, interlocking their fingers together and heading out the dark alley and into the shadows of the night.

The Yamanakas house remained quite and dark, that is till Inoichi awoke to a low yell. He sat up in his bed, looking over at his naked lover and smiled, rubbing his eyes and getting up to slide in a blue robe on a hanger.

_"Maybe I was to hard on her" _He paced around the room and finally came up with a decision, "Let me check on her" Inoichi felt bad for what he had done to his daughter and wanted to apologized, better late then never.

Inoichi crept out his room and walked down the narrow hallway, spotting Ino's door and slowly turning the knob. He poked his head in to see her laying in her bed with her covers over her head.

"Ino honey? Are you awake?" Inoichi tip-toed over to her bed, trying not to wake what wasn't there. "Ino, I just wanted to apologized for earlier. I didn't mean to-" Inoichi shook his head with guilt, "I'm sorry Ino-chan" Inoichi wiped the very small tear at the corner of his eyes and leaned in to give his daughter a kiss.

"I love you In-" Inoichi moved the covers over the, what looked like to be Ino's body, pillows. His face began to grow with heat and anger as he felt the rage and fury coming back to him as he looked down at the three pillows that made it look to be as if Ino was really there.

A cold breeze blew in trough the open window, that caught Inoichi's attention, _"So you snuck out the window"_Inoichi looked out the window to spot nothing but darkness, he had came minutes late. _"If you think you're getting away with this Ino, your not"_

* * *

**WOW! What a chapter! Well now Ino and Naruto have snuck out the house to go and have a little fun while Inoichi's here, feeling sorry for what he did and now things will just get more complicated as he caught his daughter in the act. Till next time, Please review.**


	22. You'll Always Have Me With You

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I highly appreciate that so much =] here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**_You'll Always Have Me With You_**

"This is so beautiful Naruto" Ino's blue orbs stared up high at the large crescent moon high above the large river, its white glow shined down at the clear water, making a reflection of itself, "Even, better at night"

"Yea I know, I wanted to show you this tonight, you like it?" Naruto moved closer to her. Ino was laying her back against the large tall tree behind both of them, feeling the cold of the grass interlock between her fingers.

"Of course-" Ino saw his stare and melted into his blue eyes. The light of the moon was not only shining down on the river, but his beautiful blue glassy eyes as well, "Naruto-" Ino added but her words were blocked out as he leaned over at her, and pressed his soft lips against his.

"Mmm" Ino moaned, feeling him wrap his arm around her waist, she wrapped hers around his neck, "Naruto-" She moaned trough passionate kisses, feeling his hands rummage down her torso.

"Ino-" Naruto broke the kiss and stared at her, placing his thumb on her chin, "I really like you a lot and-" Naruto looked down at her creamy legs then began to rub his fingers in a slow circular motion, "I want you to be my girlfriend" Naruto saw her flash a smile along with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Yes Naruto. I'll be your girlfriend" Ino started moving herself back, "And I want you to be my boyfriend" Ino pulled him ontop of her body, kissing him on his lips again, playing with his blond hair.

Naruto pressed his hands above her thighs, feeling the warmth between her legs. Ino moaned as he left traces of kisses down her collar bone and onto her chin. Naruto spreaded her legs, allowing his body to be placed between her.

"Mmm" Both moaned out, Ino gained the upper hand and rolled over, she was now on top of her like a crazy cowgirl kissing him and opening his jacked, pulling his shirt above over his head. "Naruto" She moaned out again as she placed her mouth on his right erected nipple and sucked on it while Naruto moved his hands between her legs, massaging her womanhood outside the fabric.

"Wait Ino" Naruto sat up and placed his orange jacket down on the ground under his back, "That's better" He chuckled and layed back down. Moving Ino's hips forward, he felt his erection become larger and harder, even slightly painful. But it was all worth it to be with her.

"Ino" Naruto moved her legs around his waist and sat up, kissing her neck, he then slid her shirt above her head, trowing it to the side where his was. Naruto started trailing his tongue down her breast until he felt the touch of fabric, Naruto moved his hands around her back and un-clipped it, trowing it to the side.

Both blonds moaned out more as Naruto pressed his mouth against the harden bud, he licked it with the tip of his tounge. As for her left breast, he placed a hand on it and gave it a gently squeeze, making her moan out louder in ecstacy. The blond male kissed her round soft creamy mellon before going to the other one and giving it the same treatment, playing with her nipple between his teeth.

"Naruto, I want you now" Ino closed her eyes and kissed his forehead, trying to unbutton his pants. Ino pushed his chest back, sending Naruto back down on his back. Ino moved down, sucking and kissing his stomach, she licked every spot of his six pack until she came down to the buttons of his pants, she unbutton them then slid his pants down slowly, seeing his harden member jump out behind his black boxers.

"Fuck" Naruto moaned out as into placed her right hand on his throbbing member, stroking it back trough the fabric of his boxers, "These have to go" Ino slid them down to his knees, smelling his scent, making her panties wetter then what they already were. Ino grasped his long thick member and jerked it back, hearing the small moans Naruto gave out turned her on.

Naruto watched her, playing with his dick like it was some toy, squeezing it, jerking it, playing with his large balls in her hands like a pair of dice. "Ino, I wanna be inside you now" Naruto saw Ino's body crawl towards his head.

She opened her legs to expose her black panties, inches away from the tip of his nose, "Take them off" Ino pushed her hips forward, feeling Naruto's mouth between her legs made her cry out in pleasure. Naruto bit a piece of her fabric and slid them down her legs, taking a quick lick at her juices on the fabric.

"Move closer" Naruto ordered. Ino moved her hips forwards again, this time feeling his lips give her clit a kiss, "You sure you a virgin" Both let out a laugh, Ino rotated her hips around feeling the tip of his tongue enter her and move around inside her. Naruto inhaled her fresh smell as he licked at her insides like a dehydrated dog, slurping down every bit of her tasty juice.

"Ino, you taste-" Naruto felt her shaking, meaning her climax was soon, "Good" Naruto tasted her cum as it poured out of her womanhood, oozing down onto Naruto's lips, who was taking in every bit of her.

"Fuck" Ino took deep breaths, holding onto Naruto's shoulders for support. She felt him still licking her her, but she had to get him to cum as well so she moved back to his member, "Naruto!" Ino moaned out loud. She placed the tip of his dick into her womanhood, sliding in the rest as she straddled him. Ino felt him inside her, wanting him to go in deeper. Ino started rocking her hips back and forth, feeling her second orgasm about to come.

"Ino" Naruto moaned out, grabbing the ends of her hips and moving his hands at the rhythm of her body. "Harder Ino" Naruto ordered trough a deep breath. Ino started to pick up her pace, moving her hips forward moving all her weight down on him, taking two more inches of his member inside of her, hitting her G-spot on que.

"Ino!" She heard him moan as she rode him hard, bobbing her head back with her eye lids closed. Something in the park was blocking her view of Naruto, something that looked like headlights of a car.

"Ino, Ino, fuck!" Naruto's body jerked at Ino's low jumps on his harden dick covered in her cum. Naruto lost focus on the pleasure she was giving him do to him hearing someones footsteps, "Ino hold on" Naruto grabbed her hips, stopping her just as he was about to cum.

"INO!!" Somones voice was echoed around the entire park. The voice no other then Inoichi. He looked at their naked flesh with disgust, narrowed eyes and his fists thightened into a grip.

"Dad!" Ino shouted back, both her and Naruto's eyes widen and bulged out at the sight of the elder man staring both of them down. Ino quickly slid of Naruto and gathered her belongings, rushing over behind the tree to change.

"Sir, I can explain-" Naruto stood up, sliding his boxers all the way back up to his waist line, "See what had happened was-" Naruto saw Inoichi's hands raised, stopping him from continuing.

"Save it! I want my daughter home with me NOW!" His yells frightened both the blonds, Naruto was as well trying to get himself dressed quick. Ino came from behind the tree with a frown attached to her face.

"You are coming home with me now Ino-chan!" Inoichi marched over to her and grasped her arm in a tight grip, "What were you doing out here with _him_!" Inoichi pointed at Naruto, "God Ino, I thought your mom raised you better then this! Over here giving yourself up to this boy who probably don't know how to even wipe his ass!" Inoichi stormed off with Ino in hand to the car waiting on the street. Naruto looked at her one more time to see a tear coming down her cheek.

The whole drive back to the Yamanaka's house was silent that is until, "What were you thinking Ino? That I wasn't going to catch you? You were wrong. Whats wrong with you Ino? I leave and come back to see my wonderful bright daughter skipping school and fucking guys? Ay Ino" Inoichi hit the steering wheel and shook his head.

"Dad, he's a really nice guy. You know I wouldn't give myself up to anyone if I didn't think they were a good person" Ino cried out, wiping the wet tear from the corner of her eyes, "He cares about me dad, unlike the other guys at school that are plain assholes! Hes so nice and really fun to be with dad, why cant you understand me?" Ino pouted her lips and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ino, the only thing these guys are trying to do is get up in your pants! Of course he's going to tell you he cares about you because he wants only one thing. Trust me Ino-chan, I was his age once" Inoichi shouted back at her. his words piercing Ino's heart like a knife.

"How could you-" Ino looked out the window in tears, how could he have said that to her? Did Naruto really did care about her? Or was he just like one of the other guys trying to get inside her. _"He dose care about me"_ She shook the bad thoughts out her head.

"It doesn't even matter anymore Ino. For now on, your not allowed to see that boy again, do you hear me?" Inoichi waited for a answer and got nothing, "Do I make myself clear Ino?" Inoichi asked again with a angrier tone, arriving at the houses drive way.

"Whatever dad, I hate you!" Ino screamed at him and bust the door open, making her way out the car and onto the house porch where she slid the extra key under the Welcome mat. She unlocked the door and ran up the steps.

"Ino, whats wrong?" Her mom cried out, seeing her daughter run past her with watery eyes and messy hair, "Inoichi, what happened? Where were you two??" She asked, tugging on his shirt.

"I found her with some guy having sex" Inoichi let the words sink in her wife, her eyes told him everything by the way she looked at him, "I told him never to see him again"

"What boy?" She asked, eager to know who it was.

"Some blond boy with orange clothes."

"Orange clothes?" She thought about the teen she seen with the family who moved in next door, she knew that he had to be him, "I'll go talk to her" Ms. Yamanaka headed back up the steps but he stopped her with a firm grip.

"Wait, give her some time. I may have been to hard on her. Shes still not allowed to see that boy again, whoever he was" Inoichi walked up the steps with his wife behind, hearing loud cries coming from their daughters room almost broke her mothers heart.

Ino layed down on her bed, squeezing her anger out on a small pillow near her. She could still feel Naruto inside of her, still smell his scent, still feel his hands moving down her body. But the more she thought about him the more tears she shed, she wanted to be with him more than anything right now but thanks to her dad, that probably wouldn't happen again.

That night, Ino cried herself to sleep in her own bad thoughts. A few hours later she awoke again to someone breathing over her, she was about to yell out in horror but a hand covered up her screaming. She looked up to see Naruto staring down at her with a warm smile to his face.

"Ino, are you alright?" Naruto asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed, moving the strands of blond hair from her face, "I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about you if you were alright" Naruto kissed her on her forehead, "I got in trough the window".

"I'm OK" Ino let a beat pass, moving over to allow him to lay next to her, "But I'm better now that your here" Ino forced a smile up at him and kissed him on his soft warm lips, wanting to replay their actions at the park all over her bed.

"Let me lay here for a a couple of minutes" Naruto layed his body next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and moving him closer to him, "I'm here Ino, its OK" Naruto felt her body jump a bit as she started crying again at the words her father told her.

"My..dad..said I cant see you more Naruto" Ino sobbed on his shoulder, feeling his arm run up and down her back, "I want to be with you Naruto, I never met a guy like you" Ino cried harder into his arms.

Her crying almost caused a tear in his eyes but he refused to let that happen, "You'll always have me Ino, I want you as much as you want me" Naruto kissed her falling tears away.

"But my dad doesn't want me to see you Naruto, what can I do? Keep sneaking out my window to see you?" Ino cried into his shirt, wetting it with her tears, Naruto thinking of something to calm her down sat their with a serious look.

"Whatever it takes Ino. I'm not going to stop seeing you because he says so, your my girlfriend now and that wont change" The words he told her just now touched her heart, how could her father think hes one of the other guys at school if he just told her this? It was clear to Ino that no matter what her father said, he was still going to care for her and she was going to care for him.

A couple of minutes later he felt her body go limp in his arms, she was asleep. Naruto glanced over at her watch that read 4:32 a.m. "Damn" Naruto moved her arm around his body and gently placed it down on her bed.

He watched her for a second sleeping so beautifully like a new born baby, how he wish he could sleep next to her and feel her body on his but her father was bound to come in and bust them so with that he kissed her on her forehead one more time before climbing down her window, "Goodnight Ino-chan, you'll always have me with you"

* * *

**That's a wrap =] how was it? Damn Inoichi, ruining the good stuff xD well what happens next?? Find out next chapter, please review.**


	23. Whore

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I highly appreciate that so much =] here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**_Whore_**

Here she was alone in her room, thinking this was suppose to be her weekend with Naruto, alone. Boy was she wrong. Ino stayed, moped and cried in her room the past to days, ever since her dad had caught her with Naruto. She hasn't eaten well and hasn't spoken to her parents yet, neither has she talked to Naruto.

_"What happend to him?" _Ino though, looking out her window to see the many types if birds flying by, the suns light shining down at the fresh cut green wet grass, about to hide behind the surface. But over at Naruto's window, was nobody.

Its been two days, already Sunday, and here she was sitting alone in her room going crazy for the guy she thought cared for her, _"Was my dad right?"_ She kept repeating his words, _"Boys only want one thing from you",_That was beginning to sound like reality.

_"I was so stupid" _Ino wiped the small tear at the corner of her eyes, _"I gave him what he wanted and now he doesn't want to see me anymore"_ Ino walked over to her bed and buried her face into the pillow. _Something_ made her think he just wanted_ it_ and leave, but her heart told her their was a reason behind it.

Just when Ino was going to cry herself into sleep, she heard the vibration of her phone coming next to her bed on the night table. Ino took her phone and read the called ID _Tenten_.

Ino considered not picking up the phone but then again she was the only friend that had enough courage to give her the homework from Friday, besides, she needed to let her emotions out, and Tenten was the perfect friend to do so.

"Hey Tenten" Ino answered the phone, trying to force a smile to her face even though she knew Tenten couldnt see her trough the phone, "Whats up?"

"Hey Ino, um, you OK?" Tenten asked, Ino heard the sincerity behind her voice, "Me, Temari and Sakura are on the line. We just wanted to see if you were OK" Tenten asked again, then Ino heard the voice of the other girls on the line.

"Ino, hey" Temari replied trying not sound to worried for her friend, "We called you before on a four way but you didn't pick up the phone. Whats up with you Ino?" Temari asked. It was true, Ino had ignored all their calls during the weekend because she needed time for herself and Naruto, but she was alone.

"Is it true your dad yelled at you Ino?" Sakura blurted out, Tenten blushed trough the phone. She had told Temari and Sakura that her father was back and that she was crying when she went over to give her the homework, and for Sakura to just come out like that, made her look bad.

"Hey you guys, um right now I need to talk to Tenten-" Ino heard the silence on the phone, "Privately on the phone" Ino still heard the silence, "Can I just talk to you two tomorrow in school? I'll explain everything eventually but for now I want to talk to Tenten, alone"

"No problem, take care Ino" Temari clicked on the phone, ending her part in this short conversation. Sakura took a moment to hang up the phone but then she heard something that caught her ear.

"Tenten, we _did _it"

Sakura heard Ino's comment, her finger just seconds away from pressing the end button. Instead she put the phone back to her ear to listen on in their conversation, she couldn't blow away something like this. Besides, they'll never know she was listening on the line.

"What do you meen you did it? Did what-" Tenten needed only a few seconds to figure out what she meant, "Oh my! Ino, you had _sex_?!" Tenten yelled trough the phone, shocked at the fact that the innocent Ino she knew, had lost her virginity.

"Shh Tenten. Yea I did-" Ino bit her lip from giving her the full details but she knew she could trust Tenten, "That's why my dad was mad at me, he cought me and him doing it" Ino almost burst into tears but held back, biting her lip.

"Wait, who is he?" Tenten thought of all the guys in school, none of them could be good enough to Ino just because they were either morons or simply assholes, "Don't tell me...the new kid?" Tenten's eyes went wide over the phone.

Sakura had to cover her mouth with her hand from gasping, _"I cant believe this! She slept with Naruto!"_ Sakura didnt know whether to feel angry at her friend, knowing damn well she liked him as well.

"Yea, Naruto, we had _sex_ Tenten. My dad caught us at the park and now I'm not allowed to see him again. I haven't seen him in two days Tenten, he used me for sex" Ino started sobbing trough the phone, letting the wet tears fall, "I'm so stupid Tenten"

"No your not Ino, trust me their must be a reason why you haven't heard from him" Tenten almost felt like crying herself, hearing her friend trough the phone cry out her emotions was to much for her.

"I don't know Tenten, he asked me out, I'm his girlfriend now. And look at me, I'm so stupid" Ino cried more, letting more tears fall on the sheets of her bed, "I liked him a lot Tenten"

"Ino, control yourself. Don't cry no more, I'm telling you their must be a reason for that, I'm sure he likes you a lot and he probably got in trouble by his parents or something" Tenten tried to negotiate with her, with concern in her voice.

"I guess" Ino tried to put the thought in her head, maybe it was capable that her parents had told his parents, and then again, their was a chance they didn't, "Tenten, please don't tell no body this, _especially_ Sakura. You know how she is" Ino wiped the tears off her cheeks.

_"Oh, how am I!?" _Sakura tried so hard to not say nothing at her comment, _"We'll see how I am tomorrow" _Sakura listened on as Ino spilled her emotions out to Tenten, _"I knew she was a bad friend, why I apologize to this bitch" _Sakura narrowed her eyes, already plotting to get back at her.

"I promise I wont, besides she and Temari hung up like you said" Oh so she thought, "Temari was sorta worried about you because we didn't see you at school Friday and we didn't talk on the phone like we normally do, but I guess I'll see ya tomorrow alright Ino, and don't worry, Naruto's just being dumb I guess" Tenten and Ino ended their conversation, planning to meet up tomorrow in the morning at her locker. Ino wasted no time in falling back to sleep, when she awoke, it was morning already. Neither her or Tenten knew Sakura had listened in on their conversation.

Ino rushed to get ready for school, taking a shower, getting dressed and fixing her hair in a certain way for Naruto if she saw him. Ino grabbed her backpack and stuffed the papers she delivered from Tsunade in it and rushed down the steps.

"Morning mom" Ino half smiled, she didn't want to speak to her mother either as she hadn't understood her point of view when she tried to explain to her about Naruto, "I'm not hungry, morning _dad_" Ino slightly rolled her eyes at him who was sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper while her mom came in with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sweetie" Her mom flashed her a smile and sat next to her husband, giving him the cup of tea and rubbing her hand on his lap, "Have a good day" She saw her daughter heading towards the door.

"Ino-chan, wait" Inoichi ordered, Ino quickly stopped in her tracks and walked over to him. He looked her in her blue eyes with a look of love and anger, either way he knew he could never hate his daughter, "I know your mad honey, but I love you OK?" Inoichi sat up and kissed her on the cheek, patting her back softly.

"Bye" Ino stormed out the house with a rush, slamming the door behind her, _"If you loved me you'll let me see Naruto again"_Ino shook the thought out her head and looked over at his house, he wasn't coming out like he usually did.

Ino walked down the sidewalk, looking down. Hoping Naruto would surprise her from behind and poke her sides, making his favorite noise escaping her mouth. But no. He hadn't shown up or nothing, Ino was seconds away from the schools entrance when she heard his voice.

"Hey!"

"Naruto" Ino turned to see but with no hope, saw some other guy greeting his girlfriend, kissing her and giving her a tight hug. Wishing that was her and Naruto. Ino continued into the school, making her way to her locker where she thought she would see Tenten waiting with a warm smile.

She moved her locks combination until it unlocked, she stuffed some of her books in their out of her backpack and looked around at all the different couples walking by her with smiles on their faces, fingers interlocked, passion fuming between the two. Again she wished it was her and Naruto in their positions.

Ino shut her lockers door when she felt someone poke at her side reputedly. She knew it was him. It had to be him. Was it him? Ino saw the answer to her question, along with Tenten standing right next to her with a book in her arms.

"Oh, hey Ten. Whats up?" Ino waved at her, damn, she thought. Another close encounter where she thought it was Naruto. Maybe she was being delusional but either way, she had to control herself. How could she when the boy she was obsessed with was Naruto?

"Nothing. Have you seen Sakura? Temari's in class already waiting for us-"

"Thats it-" Ino looked at Tenten with a large grin, "_He's _in our first class and some of my other classes. I'll see him there, he has to go to class right?" Ino saw the light bulb click over Tentens head.

"Of course, should we head to our class then? He's in our first one anyway" Tenten suggested, and without another word, both girls rushed into the class together where they were greeted with Tsunade's bad look.

Five minutes passed and still nothing. Everyone was their except Naruto and Sakura. Just then the late bell rang and Sakura came rushing in the classroom, wiping something white and creamy off her lips. Everyone saw her action and payed close attention to her moves.

"What took you so long? And where were you?" Temari asked, at her usual seat next to Ino's, while Naruto's desk behind her went emptied the whole period.

"I was-" Sakura glanced around the room, "Doing something. Hey you guys" Sakura smiled at Tenten and Ino who gave each other looks of concern at her whereabouts.

The whole class was quite and paying attention to Tsnade's speech. Not one sound was heard, and Tenten knew the perfect way to break the ice by passing a note to Ino. Ino looked at it and unwrapped it slowly.

_"Where you think she was?" _Tenten's letter said. Ino took out her pen from her backpack and rote back, _"I don't know. You think it has something to do with Naruto?"_ Ino tossed the small piece of paper back at her.

Tenten looked over at Ino and shrugged, she motioned for the note towards Temari who was looking eager to know what they were talking about. Ino nodded her head in permission and the note went flying over to her.

Temari read the writing and looked back at both of them with a serious look, then at Sakura with a disgusted look on her face. Her eyes rolled over to where Naruto's seat was, nothing.

The class remained silent and still the whole period, no one noticed when the bell rang but Tsunade's yell made them walk out the classroom in a flash. Ino, Tenten and Temari huddled together, Ino filling her in on what she had missed out on last nights conversation on the phone.

"I cant believe you did it with him Ino" Temari shook her head, picturing the two. "I guess I'm going to have to give it up to you Shika" Temari chukled a bit at Shikamaru who was walking out the class with his hands in his pocket.

"Hm?" Shika turned around to face her, wrapping a arm around her waist gently and pulling her close, "You said you wana what with me Temari?" Shika moved his hand slowly down her ass cheeks, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Shika!" Temari yelled out in pleasure, hitting his chest and pushing him off her playfully, "I'll see you guys later, me and Shika are going to go to our lunch period" Temari and Shika quickly rushed down the hall.

"Wait, we all have lunch together in the same period. And its morning" Tenten thought about it and blushed, "Oh, never mind" Her and Ino chuckled, "That Temari and Shika, I need someone" Tenten looked around at the guys playing with paper balls in the halls, "I guess I don't"

"Speaking of which, wheres Sakura? Wasn't she just with us?" Ino looked back and sideways to see that she was gone, "Where the hell is she Tenten?" Ino shook her head and headed down the crowded halls with Tenten at her side when she saw Sakura.

Sakura was in a group of girls, smiling and chuckling at whatever was so funny. Sakura was doing most of the talking while the girls around her chuckled and listened on. They all stopped and faced Ino when both her and Tenten walked by.

Ino saw the girls whispering gossip into each others ears, and she could've swore she heard her name being said. "Hey Ino" Sakura waved at her with a sinister smile, the girls around her laughed out and stared at Ino.

She waved back and proceeded down the hall, "What was that about?" Ino moved closer to Tenten as if she knew something about what just happened, "They were laughing at me, I should kick all their asses" Ino glanced back to see the girls pointing and laughing at her while Sakura remained in the center with a wide grin on her face.

"You think Sakura said something to her?"

"I doubt it since she clicked on the phone last night" Ino thought about it and the more she thought, she had another option, "What if she never clicked and listened in on the whole conversation?" Ino's voice began to tremble, _fuck_.

"No-" Tenten's eyes bulged out her head, "She may have said and done things to others in the past but I doubt she'll-" Tenten thought about it, their was a possibility Sakura could've listened in on them talking last night, "Ino, what if she told them?"

"I'll talk to her in gym later when were alone, maybe. For now please dont say nothing" Ino began to turn the corner to her next class when Tenten waved bye at her and disappeared into her own classroom.

Ino walked down the hall and suddenly felt a pain in her, she had to pee, and pee badly. All this of her being paranoid over seeing Naruto and now this situation with Sakura had her shaken, and she had to release her stress. So with that, Ino walked into the nearest girls bathroom.

The blond female walked into the bathroom, fixing some strands of blond hair coming down her face and turned the faucet on. Letting the warm water caress her hands, she splashed some water on her face and entered a stall where she pulled her pants to her knees and sat with her eyes closed, releasing herself.

As Ino was relaxing, her eyes popped open at the sound of someones footsteps. Two girls talking to each other, apparently something funny by the way they were laughing. Ino lifted her legs into her chest so they wouldn't know she was in their with them. Her heart broke when she heard the comment one of the girls said.

"I cant belive Ino slept with that guy, so nasty"

"Me neither, but then again she probably slept with half the school now but we just don't know"

"I guess, nasty slut" One of the girls replied, turning on the faucet and running her hands threw the water, just then Ino accidentally dropped her bookbag, making both girls look at the stall behind them, "Who was that?" The girl moved in closer and tilted her body to see familiar legs, "That's her" She laughed along with the other girl.

"C'mon, we dont have time to spend on skanks like her" The other replied and headed out the bathroom with her friend behind her.

Ino stood their with her face buried into her hands, letting the streams of salty tears run down her face like rivers. How could Sakura had told them? She wondered, sobbing, hearing her echo around the room along with the late bell. Not was it hurtful enough that these girls she never knew had talked about her while she was listening, but the comments she read on the stall's door that broke her into more tears. The words in a black marker read, _"Ino's nothing but a slutty whore"_

* * *

**Wow, a slutty whore? Could Sakura be behind all this or someone else? And where the hell is Naruto??? Was he really thinking of sleeping with her and move on, or dose he really have some excuse to be unheard of? Find out all later, please review.**


	24. Unfaithful

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I highly appreciate that so much =] here's the next chapter, enjoy. Oh and Lives-In-2D, lmfao at your last review "So dramatic!" Lmfao xD**

* * *

**_Unfaithful_**

Ino cracked the bathroom door open to see if anyone was in the hall, to no surprise, everyone had gone to class and she was late. The blond whipped the last bit of her wet tear from her eye's and proceeded down the empty hall, hearing steps far away from her. As Ino was turning the corner, her eye's were still looking down when she bumped into someone at the turn.

"I'm sorry" Ino moved to her right and stared walking away, not glancing back to see who it was. She felt a hand attached to her arm and pull her back slowly, she quickly got the persons attention when she looked back.

"Ino" He said in a low husky voice. His voice, that voice, his voice, is what almost made her heartbeat skip a couple of beats. Naruto looked at her, whipping some tears that were slowly recovering to her eyes.

"Naruto" Ino whispered, glancing up at him, "Where have you been? Why haven't you seen me or something?" Ino didn't know whether to be angry with the blond or feel sorry for herself, either way she had to get some answers.

"Your mom told my parents we were caught-" Naruto paused and shook his head, "You know, they called the school and got my whole schedule changed completely" Naruto kissed her forehead, she was ecstatic that he had a reason just like Tenten told her.

"Really?" Ino asked like a little girl. She felt his arms wrap around her back, paralyzed for a second, Ino wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling the warmth of his body and the fresh odor he gave out, "So I wont see you at all?" Ino saw him shake his head no slowly, he gaze met the floor.

"But today, I promise I will. I have gym with you still." Naruto put his hand on her chin, moving her head so they could lock eye's, "I promise" Naruto kissed her lips softly, caught up in the moment, Ino tugged on his shirt, grasping it hard while Naruto as well explored her mouth, moving his tongue around hers, connecting, exchanging saliva.

"Not here" Naruto groaned, breaking the kiss and moving Ino against the hallway's wall. Ino was up against the wall, with his hands on her, she didn't care whether it was school or not, she wanted him more then ever at this moment.

"Mmm, let's go to the bathroom-" Ino remembered the writing and all her waves of plesure runing trough her diaspierd in a flash, her eye's started tearing again but she moved her head from his to block out the look.

"Ino I have to get back to class OK?" Naruto kissed her once more and moved back a step, "Whats wrong? Why you've been crying?" Naruto noticed her teary eye's again.

"Oh, nothing. Just allergic to something. We got to get to class, we're going to be late" Ino didn't look back at him and continued down the hall, feeling his eye's watching her every move as she walked farther and farther away from him.

The whole day Ino went to her classes silent, not speaking to anyone in her classes she usually greeted or chatted with. Ino was just torn apart by what her dad had ordered, Naruto's parents changing his classes and the writing on the stall's door. She figured many girls had used the bathroom and had a chance around to see and spread rumors, twisting the story for worse.

Ino was getting out of her class she used to have with Naruto and headed down the hall, gripping he books to her chest, feeling every girl's eye's watch her as if she was a celebrity. Ino heard her name being called out in a loud whisper, she turned to see Temari walking up to her slowly, looking around at the laughing girls.

"Hey Ino, um, did you read-"

"I read it" Ino snapped back quickly, "Why? What happened?" Ino saw the concern look on Temari's face, mixed with being worried, "Temari, what else did you hear?"

"I was in the bathroom with Shik-" Temari's eye's almost popped out her head when she realized what she was about to reveal, "I mean, I was using the bathroom and I read something that someone wrote on the stall's door. Who the hell's spreading those rumors about you?" Temari narrowed her eye's at the group of girls near her, they quickly scattered trough the halls.

"I don't know. Remember last night when I told you and Sakura to hang up the phone because I had to talk to Tenten privately?" Ino saw Temari nod before continuing, "Well I think Sakura stayed on the li-"

"Sakura!" Temari yelled, looking around for the pink haired female, "Let's go find her Ino, get this settled" Temari grabbed Ino by he arm and led her half way up the hall when Ino shook her off.

"We cant, I'll talk to her later in gym. I have that with her only, and guess what? The reason Naruto hasn't seen me or anything was because my parents told his parents about us. That damn Sakura" Ino made a tight fist, feeling the anger come back to her.

"That sucks Ino, get to class. We'll settle this later in lunch, three periods from now anyway" Temari waved at her and walked into the nearest door she was at, her next class. Ino stood there wondering what to do back, she sure wasn't going to play Sakura's game's, she was better then that.

Once again her class went by in a flash, still not saying a word to the others in her class, especially the click of girls near her that kept whispering her name. Ino knew she had to stop Sakura or whoever was that was doing this to her, so with that, the bell rang and it was time to confront Sakura in gym class.

_"Where is he?" _Sakura thought, rushing down the runway to the locker rooms. Her green sparkly eye's glanced around for the blond, but in the meantime, Sakura rushed over to the girls locker room next the boy's locker room.

Inside, Sakura opened up her small locker room and looked at the small pile of shorts she had, _"Which one?" _Sakura looked trough the pile, seeing all the girls who were changing near her watch her, "Yes?" Sakura growled at the girls who immediately looked away.

"Perfect" Sakura's sinister smile crawled up to her face when she held up a pair of small, what she called, booty-shorts. Sakura slid out of her clothes and slid the small shorts up her creamy legs. "This will go" Sakura looked back into the locker room and found a white tank top that exposed her belly button. She put on her black sneakers and just when she turned around, Ino was walking in.

"Hey Ino" Sakura's smile stayed put, "Better hurry, you know how Guy is" Sakra rushed around her, Ino cought her by the arm and pulled her back to the lockers, "What?" She narrowed her eye's.

"I got to talk to you"

"About?"

"I think you know what this is about Sakura, I have to talk to you now privately" Ino opened up the locker next to hers and began to change quickly before Sakua could slithered out the locker room.

Sakura waited until Ino was fully dressed in her blue and white shorts with a tight white t-shirt to reply back, "Just meet me up stairs OK? I need to use the bathroom alright?" Sakura walked into the small bathroom inside the locker room and disappeared behind a stall. Sakura waited behind, listening to the girls' leave the room one by one.

"Ugh, yea I'll meet you up stairs" Ino didn't care whether it was in here or upstairs, she was still going to get her point across. With that, Ino walked out the locker room and headed up the steps that led to the gym.

_"She's gone?" _Sakura bended over, looking under the stall for any moving feet. With no one there, Sakura unlocked the door and slowly made her way out the locker room and next door to the boy's locker room.

_"Where the hell is she?" _Ino waited at the bleachers for about five minutes, awaiting for Guy who usually took his time making his way up here. Ino took in a deep breath and looked around for a sight of pink, it looked as if she wasn't coming and Ino was going to find her.

Sakura walked slowly into the large boy's room, looking around for anyone in the room. That's when she found him changing over at the far right of the room, he almost made her body quiver at the sight of his half exposed body.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura walked over to him, startling him by placing a finger down his bare back. "You look very good with no shirt on you know that?" Sakura ran her finger back up his spine.

"Sakura, your not suppose to be in here!" Naruto yelled in a loud whisper, moving back from her and trying to tie the small string on his black shorts while dropping his shirt on the ground next to him. Sakura noticed her touch had made his nipples hard, and she was going to get him.

"You don't want to see me Naruto?" Sakura asked with a face frown and a baby girl's voice. She moved in closer until his back was up against the locker's, with her right index finger, she traced his abs until she was above his waste line.

"Sakura don't do this, I'm with In-" Sakura didn't dare let him finish that sentence, so she locked her lips against his. Pushing her tongue in his mouth and feeling what was suppose to be hers. Naruto pushed her away and held both her wrists in confusion.

"Sakura, stop this"

"Why?" Sakura replied in a seductive voice, grinding her body into his, "You know you want this" Sakura smiled and kissed his bare chest again, licking his right nipple, hearing a soft moan escape his mouth, _"Gotcha"_

"Sakura-" Naruto tried to move her away but the more she was doing, the weaker his grip got on her wrists. He let them go, and with that, Sakura moved her hands on his chest and massed his abs while she locked lips with him again, letting him kiss her neck back.

_"Naruto you have a Ino" _Naruto's conscious yelled inside his mind, but his body was controlling him at the moment, not his mind or thoughts. Naruto moved his hands around Sakura's waist, moving her closer but then he stopped.

"I cant" Naruto pushed her away again, looking at Sakura who gave him the puppy dog eye's. Sakura wasn't going out with out a fight, she had gotten to far to let him ruin it. "I cant Sakura-"

Sakura pulled him closer, she knew she had to do something quickly if she wanted him to stay. Her hand moved down to his erection that was poking out trough the fabric of his shorts. She stoked it trough the fabric, hearing another moan escape his mouth, this time louder.

"Fuck Sakura, I have to go to gym, lets go" Naruto tried to move her out the way but the hard stroke's she was giving him made him stay in place. Naruto layed his back on the lockers, seeing Sakura crawl down to her knees and slowly slid the shorts along with his green boxers down to his knees.

"Sakura-" He moaned again, giving up on trying to push her away any longer. Feeling her hand stroke him slowly at first made him moan out louder, trying to keep his stance while Sakura looked up at him with a sinister smile, she was loving every moment of this.

"Naruto" Sakura moaned out, she stopped stroking his long thick member and move her face closer to him. Taking her tongue out, she licked the tip of his dick, tasting his pre-cum and once again, loving every moment of it. Sakura opened up her mouth in a O shape and took the first three inches of his thick member in his mouth, tasting and swerving her tongue all around his meat while he pushed down on her head to take all of him in, and best believe, by the end of her gym class, she was.

Ino waited five more minutes until it hit her_,"I'm in your gym class still" _Naruto's words that he had told her earlier were now buzzing around in her head. She looked around the large area and saw no sight of the blond or Sakura, _coincidence? _She didn't think so. Ino stood up from the bleechers and headed back down to the locker area.

The blond walked silently near the girl's locker room when she herd moaning coming out the guys locker room. She thought of the many things Sakura and Naruto could be doing in there, but she knew Naruto wasn't that type of guy. Something told her the truth was about to come out.

"Mmm" Naruto moaned louder, grabbing a chunk of Sakura's hair an moving more of his meet down her throat. Moaning to her licks and stroking she was doing with her left hand while playing with his balls in the other. He had never received this from anyone, this was definitely a first for him and that's when it hit him. Ino. He had remembered her when Sakura was forcing herself on him but she had left his mind at the pleasure he was receiving.

Sakura could feel his nut about to bust judging on how his knees were shaking and the louder moans echoing trough out the locker room but never once she thought of Ino who was watching them at the entrance of the locker room with watery eye's. "Mmm" Sakura moaned out, taking more of his dick down her throat.

"Sakura, I'm about to cu-" Naruto's heart stopped at the sound of something dropping at the door of the locker room. Both him and Sakura, who took him out her mouth, looked over at the door with confused faces until they knew what was happening.

Naruto stared at Ino's beautiful blue orbs who were running with tears strolling down her cheeks, the noise they had heard was the sound of the door slamming. Ino looked down at Sakura with disgust and sadness, Sakura replied with a bright smile. Naruto pulled his shorts up to his waist again, moving Sakura up to her feet but by the time he looked over again, Ino was out the door.

**

* * *

**

**That's it! OMG Ino found Naruto and Sakura together, what a guy huh? Well now whats going to happen? What will Naruto's excuse be? Will Ino get even with Sakura? Find out all later on in the chapters, please review!**

**BTW: Credit to this idea, sorta, I Kinda twisted it a little but ether way, credit go's to Fox-Sama thank you so much for your ideas!**


	25. Torn

**A/N: Well thank you all for the reviews! I really really do appreciate this very much and I thank everyone again for taking time to read/review everyone of my chapters. This will only make it harder for me to let all of you know I will be leaving FanFiction soon after this story, I'm not even sure if I'll finish _Obsessed_ an_ Bitch_. Theirs no reason of why I'm leaving, I just am. I'll be back...trust and believe this. For now, please enjoy =]**

* * *

**_Torn_**

Ino ran away from the entrance of the locker room with her heart in hand, shattered into million of pieces. She knew something was going on, but she didn't want to believe he was that weak to give into Sakura. She could never forget the sight of the scene, especially the heartless smile Sakura gave her.

As the blond ran, she made a sharp turn around the corner and hit someone walking the same direction. She looked up to see the blue haired raven, Sasuke, standing in front of her with a serious look on her face. Ino tried to wipe the tears that were flowing freely down her face but it was to late.

"Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked with no hint of concern in his voice. The raven looked deep into her blue orb and knew something was wrong with her from the tint of red in her eyes, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Nothing, can I just go-" Ino made her way around Sasuke quick before he took hold of her arm, "Sasuke please-" Ino tried to sound casual but her voice was shaky. When she knew he wasn't releasing her, she let her guard down.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, but to Ino it sounded more as a order then a question. Just then Sasuke noticed Naruto running out the locker room with Sakura right behind her, "Oh" Sasuke narrowed his eye's at the two who were approaching them.

"Ino let me explain-"

"Get off me!" Ino shouted, pushing him back against Sakura. Ino glared her eye's at Sakura and never saw it coming when her hand came up and in one quick swift move, Ino's hand connected with her face. Sakura stepped back as she cried out in pain, holding her face with her hands.

"Come on Sasuke" Ino thought getting even with Naruto was the best thing their was. Sakura looked at Ino as if she had three heads while Naruto tried to get Ino who was now walking away with Sasuke's arm around her waist.

"You heard her blondie!" Sasuke yelled, pushing Nauto back into Sakura. Naruto was about to trow a fist when Ino stepped in front of both males. Naruto stood in place with a look of confusion on his face, "Told you".

"Let's go Sasuke" Ino wiped the last two tears in her eye's and stormed up the hallway with Sasuke in hand. She realized the rest of the day was going to be hell, so instead of going on with it, she thought of something else, "You want to leave school now? Ditch?"

"Whatever" Sasuke shrugged and rolled his eye's, opening the nearest exit door he could and out into the fresh air with Ino beside him. A couple of minutes went by and he had to ask, "So what happened with blondie and Sakura?" Sasuke asked with still no hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Just forget it, where do you want to go?" Ino totally forgot even thought she was hurt, Sasuke was still the same jerk and nothing could change that. She wished she would've gave thought to this idea before, she wouldn't have done it.

"My house" Sasuke thought quickly, already thinking of his next move on her. Sasuke led the way to his house where it was no where near her house. It was dark gray with a small porch on the front, still fancy looking with no cars in the parking lot.

"Um, Sasuke, I don't think I should go in-" Ino tried to not let her body take control but as soon as Sasuke opened up the front of his door, she quickly went in and admired the beautiful decor around the house.

"Sit" Sasuke told her, she did as he said and sat on his couch near the door. Ino watched Sasuke run over to the kitchen where she heard pots and pans being moved around the cabinets. He came back around the wall and made his way over to the couch right across from where Ino was sitting, "So what really happened?" he asked, this time with a bit of curiosity in his words.

"I just-" Ino frowned, biting her bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears that were forcing themselves out. To late. Ino's eye's became more watery and in under seconds, her face was wet in tears rolling down her cheeks, "Found Sakura doing something to him" Ino never noticed Sasuke making his way around the wooden table and sat next to her on the couch, wrapping a arm around her shoulder. Trying hard to make the sinister smile wipe off his face.

"Listen-" Sasuke moved closer, lifting her chin to meat his gaze. "You need better, I could be-" Sasuke didn't have time to finish when Ino forced her lips to connect with his. Sasuke being the person he is, didn't stop it, he continued it and forced his wet tongue inside her mouth.

Ino wasn't thinking what she was doing or who she was doing it with, she just wanted to hurt Naruto the way he did her. She never thought about her actions, the piece of clothing's just flew over their body till they were completely naked. Ino moaned as Sasuke played with her thighs using his tongue, running it around in a circular motion.

"Sasuke-" Ino moaned out, the thought of doing this was coming back to her head. _"Ino's nothing but a whore" _She remembered, was she really doing this with Sasuke and living up to the words? She couldn't help the pleasurable feeling Sasuke was giving her, and when her panties slid down her creamy legs, all hope was gone.

_"Where they'd go?" _Naruto looked around the streets. He had ran out of the school behind them, trying to explain to Ino it was a accident but he had lost sight of both the blond and the raven. _"I'm sorry Ino" _Naruto's face was paralyzed with sorrow as he ran down the sidewalks of Konoha, looking for what was his.

A hour passed and nothing, Naruto had lost hope of finding Ino and Sasuke. Panting and breathing hard, he stopped and sat on a big heavy rock near a park. Mother Nature must've seen what was happening do to the whether, the clouds began to form cloudy as it covered the shiny yellow sun. A loud thunder noise cracked the air in half, echoing all around Konoha.

_"Where are you Ino?" _Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead with his gym shirt, just like Sasuke and Ino, he to didn't change. With a small bit of hope, Naruto continued running down the sidewalk of the streets, to make matters worst, small rain drops began trickling down on him.

_"Huh?" _Ino woke up from a deep sleep, feeling a arm around her waist. She looked over and next to her on the bed layed Sasuke fast asleep, naked in the flesh. _"Oh my God" _Ino gasped, lifting the covers off her body and looking underneath trying to remember her actions with him.

Ino layed her head back on the blue pillow that belonged to what seemed, Sasuke's bed. Her memory started kicking in slowly as she remembered what had happened and the reason she was hear in the first place. Regret was the only thing she was feeling. Regret.

_"Sasuke don't stop!" Ino moaned out as Sasuke ran his tongue up and down her swollen clit, moving his hands up her thighs. Ino moaned and groaned, grabbing a chunk of his dark blue hair and moving his head closer down her pussy where he licked and fingered her clit rapidly_

_"Mmm Ino" Sasuke groaned out, feeling the tightness of her womanhood wrap around his harden member, "Hard Ino?" Sasuke asked, positioning himself deeper inside her, stroking his dick as he slid out of her, hearing her relaxing voice command him in his ear._

_"Fuck me Sasuke!" Ino yelled as Sasuke pounded into her, feeling her respond the way he wanted as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. He knew what she was doing, but being the person he was, he wasn't going to care. All in the moment._

She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. She had to believe it thought, it did happen, she let herself get to that point. All she wanted to feel was revenge for what Naruto did to her, not like this. Not with him. Ino slid herself from his arm and began to gather her clothes up off the floor, sliding them on quickly trying not to wake the raven up.

_"I am a whore" _Ino's eye's became watery with tears as she crawled out the room, looking back at what she'd done. With that, Ino left Sasuke's house immediately. Outside was nothing better, she felt the hard rain drops fall on her like pining needles. It was either wait till the rain died out and hope Sasuke wouldn't wake up in time or go home in the rain. She didn't really have much of a option.

_"Naruto" _Ino cried out slowly, looking down at the concrete sidewalk. Sure Naruto had betrayed her but it was Sakura's fault, she forced herself on him. In this situation, Ino forced herself on Sasuke, he never did anything but give her a great fuck. As Ino walked down the streets in the pouring rain, her blond hair came down her neck wet and wild, _"Why did I do this?"_

Naruto sat on the bench at the edge of the sidewalk, feeling horrible for what Ino had to witness. Feeling like plain shit. He thought over and over how to fix this problem but their was no solution, he would have to face Ino. He doubted she still wanted to be with him after all of this. After all, who would?

Ino cried harder with each slow step she took in the pouring rain, the sound of thunder blocking out her loud sobs and cries. She made her way around the best way she could when she started feeling guilty again. What had she done? Ino was torn between telling Naruto what she had done and on top of that, she wasn't even sure if she would forgive him if he asked for it.

_"Where are you Ino?" He thought._

_"Where are you Naruto?"_ _She thought._

Both blonds were in each others minds. Intertwined between anger and sadness, both needed to be in each others arms. Like it once used to be when they first started this connection. Now, it's nothing but a fading connection slowly disappearing. Ino cried herself until the rain took over her face, clearing her face from the dried tears and wetting her cheeks even more.

Naruto's blond hair drooped down his face, over his eye's. Covering his sorrow on his face that read depression. Naruto's body shook a little at the sound of thunder hitting the air again, thinking it was Ino surprising him. He knew it was over between them, _"Why bother?" _Naruto gathered the shattered pieces of his heart and headed on home in the bad whether.

The rain had not allowed Ino to see where she was going, leading her down a different direction. Ino's eye' s remained down on the sidewalk as she walked forward, not caring where she was heading, just as long as it would take her away from this pain she was in.

_"I'm so freaking stupid" _Naruto shook his head, walking forward on the sidewalk as well, not caring where it was taking him. The rain his his back, spiking his skin at the hard drop of the rain drops. He felt as if he deserved the pain he was enduring, all things were looking worse when all of a sudden, trough the noise of the hitting rain, the pounding thunder, he heard footsteps coming ahead of him.

Ino heard footsteps coming from in front of her, she was petrified at first of the thoughts of someone trying to get her in the condition she was in. But no. Standing in front of her no more then ten inches away, was Naruto frozen up, looking back at her in what looked like teary eye's. The rain must've been the reason for that look.

He looked at her as if she had left his life for years and this was this reunion. Both their hearts beated rapidly, almost jumping out their chests as their eye's locked in a stare. Naruto took a step forward, Ino took a step back, afraid of even getting close to him. Ino turned around before he took another step and ran back to who knows where she was going, the rain hit her face harder as she ran back, Naruto right behind her.

"Ino!" Naruto yelled trough all the thunder, he grabbed her arm and turned her around. Seeing the tears coming down her cheeks mixed with the rain drops. She tried to move and squirm away from her but she had already managed to escape once. He wasn't going to allow that to happen now. Not like this.

"Ino listen!"

"I don't want to listen, please leave me alone!" Ino cried out, yelling at the top of her lungs, feeling Naruto's arms wrap around her waist. Moving her closer to him. "Get off me Naruto!!" Ino cried out again, feeling her strength lower as Naruto moved her closer to his chest. She gave in. Ino's body moved closer to Naruto as he wrapped his arms around her torso, massaging her back slowly with his wet hands.

"Ino-" He whispered into her ear slowly, feeling the hotness of their body combine, "Ino, I'm sorry" Naruto shut his eye's closed tight, tightening his arms when he felt her move back again, "Ino-"

"No Naruto" Ino's pain was controlling her at the moment, "Leave me alone Naruto" Ino cried out, stepping back and pushing his arms off her body, "I don't want you anymore Naruto, how could you?" Dose words hit Naruto's heart like a knife, he looked down, letting his blond hair droop back down over his eye's.

"Bye Naruto" Ino stepped back again, trying to dry her face but every time she did, the rain would do it over again. Ino turned back around and started running like she was racing someone. The thoughts of what she caught Naruto doing had her in anger, in pain and agony. But the one thing she couldn't stop thinking about was what she had done with Sasuke. That could never truly be forgiven.

* * *

**That's it! I THINK I'm not sure, but I THINK this story is coming to a ending, I'm not sure. Yes this is my story but I'm not sure where to take it from some points. Anyway, Ino betrayed Naruto as he did to her, will this be the ending of their relationship? Find out later on. Please review!!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, school's been crazy so far! =] please understand.**


	26. You Broke My Heart Into A Million Pieces

**A/N: Well thank you all for the reviews! The ending to this story is just around the corner so enjoy this chapter, you never know when this could ACTUALLY end =] also the grade their in is 12th just letting some of you know.**

**

* * *

**

_**You Broke My Heart Into A Million Pieces**_

_"Why did I do it?" _Ino thought as she ran with all her might in the opposite direction she had just seen Naruto staring up at her. His arms. His arms around her, how she wanted to feel him on her, telling he it's OK, but she knew everything was far away from that. Ino had cheated on Naruto. Betrayed the guy she had strong feelings for. Now it was slowly decomposing as reality kicked in.

Ino ran all the way home, barely finding it. As she ran inside the house, her parents were suprisingly there and looking at her in a state of shock. "Please leave me alone" Ino shouted trough sobs as she ran up the stairs and headed towards her room where she spent the whole afternoon crying into her pillow and rethinking all the day's events._ "How could I done such a thing?"_

The next couple of day's Ino isolated herself from everyone else, keeping her distance, ignoring Tenten and Temari's phone calls, telling them she didn't want to talk to school. Sakura, she managed to keep on going trough her day, glancing at her at times in the hallways in disgust at what she had done. Ino just didn't have the strenght to say or do anything about it.

It had been a week since she seen Naruto that day in the pouring rain, now she was sitting at her desk in class when she heard the speakers go off at the top of the class and that's when her day got worse, "Hello Konoha High, this is Tsunade speaking. As much as I don't want this, we will be having a school prom soon since the school year is almost over, thank god" Tsunade muttered the last words, "This prom will take place three weeks from now, enough time to get ready and plan things out carefully and two days before graduation" Tsunade took another pause for the classes to cheer on, Inostood at her desk with wondering thoughts.

"As twelfth graders, I expect you to be on your best behavior the night of the prom so it could be a success. Speaking of which, graduation is coming up soon in less then a month, we'll talk about this later on the school year" Tsunade added and the speakers went off while the classes started cheering her name do to her plans.

_"Great-"_Ino thought and just then a idea sprung into her head,_ "Wonder if he's going to go" _Inorested her chin on her palm, thinking how fun it would've been if she went to prom with Naruto and her friends._ If_was the key word and she knew it wasn't going to happen.

The rest of Ino's day was a blur, she really didn't care of what people did or said around her as long as she was out of it, even though it had been a entire week of not seeing Naruto, he was still heartbroken of what he allowed to do and what she managed to let herself do.

Inowas out the schools main doors and near the parking lot when she felt someone wrap their arm around her waist, she looked up to see the raven smiling at her with something sinister behind it, "Get off me Sasuke" She pushed him away but his grasp on her was tight.

"Oh, I see, you forgot what we did a couple of days ago?" Sasukenarrowed his eye's with the same sinister smile attached to his lips, "When are we going for round two Ino? Now that were a couple-" His words hit her like a speeding car and here it was.

Ino swung her free hand at his face, connectinghard and rough with his cheek, the sound of slapping flesh echoing around them, "Were not a couple Sasuke, get that in your head. What we did was a accident and we cant talk-"

"Who the fuck are you to be slapping me like that?" Sasuke lost it and grabbed her by the shoulder and slammed her up against the nearby parked car, she tried to squirm away but Sasuke kept his hands down on her shoulders, "Listen Ino, if you don't want me telling the school about what we did, I suggest you do as I say, apologize for what you did now" Sasuke ordered in a rushed whisper.

"Get off me Sasuke"

"Apologize I said!" Sasukeraised his voice and now their was a large crowd around them with many eye's on them, Inowished she would awake from this nightmare but the more she struggled with his grip, the more she realized it was just a reality.

"I'm sor-" Just when Ino was about to finish the order he commanded when she saw a pair of hands grab Sasuke's shoulders and force him back. Ino closed her eye's but opened them back up when she felt Sasuke's grip lose her, and just like a fairy tale. Her knight in shining armour was right there in the flash forcing Sasuke down to the ground.

"Naruto stop!" Ino shouted seeing Naruto throw the raven down to the ground and began to pound his stomachand chest with mighty stomps. Naruto looked back at Ino with rage at Sasuke, he looked back down at Sasuke and continued his attack by hoping on top of Sasuke and sending fists at his face. Inowatched in horror as the crowd around them cheered both fighters on.

Sasuke got the upper hand when Narutolost a bit of his energy, with that, Sasuke rolled Naruto over to his back and proceeded to punch Naruto rapidly in the face while his nose bled a little from Naruto's blows. Ino couldn't take it anymore and she sure as hell wasn't going to stand here and watch Naruto take a beatingeven withthe problems they were both having.

"Stop Sasuke!" Ino dropped her book and ran over to the commotion where she jumped on Sasuke's back, wrapped her legsaround his waist and took a chunk of his blue hair and pulling it with all her might. She heard him groaning in pain but he didn't stop the blows he was giving Naruto. The pain was excruciating and he couldn't take it no more, he tried to get Ino off him but accidentally moved his elbow back, connectingwith Ino's face.

Everything stopped in a instant as the crowd watch Ino fall on her back, barely conscious of his devastating blow he had given her. Sasuke not caring, looked back down at Naruo who was looking up at him in daze. The blond female opened up her eye's slowly to see Sasuke still on top of Naruto. Inomanaged to get to her feet and with all her energy, all her anger and passion, moved back to the two males on the ground.

"I said get off him!" Inoshouted at the top of her lungs and made a fist with her right hand, she raised it and allowed it to swing around to conect to the back of Sasuke's head, Sasuke quickly felt the blow and landed on the side of his stomache while Naruto managed to get to one knee and spit out some blood.

"Don't touch me Naruto" Ino stepped back, seeing Narutomove in closer to her with one hand out. "I have to go" Inoran back over to her fallen book and picked it up with a great rush, looking back up she saw the person who really deserved the blow.

"Ino are you OK!?" Temari and Tenten shouted in union, running over to Ino who was paralyzed, looking at the person she was going to take down at this very moment, "Ino answer us, did that creep hit you hard?" Tenten put her hand on her cheek to inspect any damage.

"Hold on" Inoremained withher eye's locked withthe green narrowed eye's who were staring back at her with a smile attached to her face. Sakurahad been watching the whole scene with a smirk to her face and when her eye's met Ino's, the rage had taken over Ino once again.

"Hey Ino-" Sakura managed to say as Ino stormed over to her, dropping her book and swinging a fist at Sakura's face. Sakura fell back but Ino caught a chunk of her pink hair and forced her back up, swinging her head around and whipping her over to the ground. Tenten and Temari ran over to the blond and tried to grab her but Ino wasn't having that, she moved in closer to Sakura who was down on one knee and rammed another kick to her gut.

"How could you Sakura!" Ino shouted and grabbed her pink locks, forcing her up and delivering another blow to her face. Sakura managed to grabb Ino's long blond hair and force her to the ground where now it was her turn to cause pain. Sakura slapped Inotwice before pounding her face in with fists.

"Sakura stop!" Tenten yelled out, seeing her blond friend getting pounced on by Sakura. Meanwhile Naruto was regaining his composure and looked to the left to see Ino and Sakura fighting around on the ground, Sakura with the upper hand. He looked over at the opposite direction and saw Sasuke rubbing his head on the ground.

"She wont listen with words Tenten" Temari ran over to the commotion and grabbed locks of Sakura'shair, pulling it back along with her body, she forced Sakura to her back while Tentenran over to her friend who was in pain and agony but up to both her feet. Temari made her way around and picked up Ino's book and rushed over to the blond and Tenten.

"You alright Ino?" Tenten asked the obvious, putting one arm around Ino's neck while Temari eyed Sakura's moves closely. Sakura got to her feet and wiped the bit of blood on the side of her lip, she narrowed her eye's at the three and smiled evilly.

"You wanna know something Ino?" Sakura yelled out loud enough for everyone to hear, Naruto opened up his ears and Sasuke got to his feet, "You may have caught me and Naruto in the locker room but he didn't tell you about me and him fucking in his room!" Sakura shouted and everyone around gasped and looked over at the blond male in shock, "Yea that's right Ino, you think you got even but we had sex and it was soo good!" Sakura chuckled.

The words had hitten Inohard and fast, never expecting this to come out her mouth, and now here she was knowing that Naruto had betrayed her. Ino wanted to run over to Sakura and beat her some more but Tenten and Temari held her back, _"How could he have done that?" _Ino's heart broke into a million pieces.

"Sakura, that's a lie and you know it!" Naruto shouted back, walking over to Ino and the group while Sakura looked on amused at what she managed to cause, "Ino, we didn't do that. She's lying, she's trying to destroy what we have because she's jealous" Narutotried to reason with Ino in her face.

Streams of tears rolled down her face as she stared into the eye's of a lyer, "You disgust me Naruto, its_ over_!" Ino shouted and once again, her hand came up to meet his face into a slap that echoed around the parking lot. Tentenalong with Temari's jaws were dropped down at what they had heard, it was one of dose soap operas Tenten thought she would never be involved in.

"Seems like my work here is done, bye Ino, good-luckwith your ex-boyfriend" Sakura spat out some blood and laughed silently, turning her back on them and walking away into the distance where everyone looked on. Ino whipped the tears off her face and looked over at Tenten.

"We can go now, theirs nothing but garbage here" Ino glared her eye's one more time at Narutowho looked at her with sincere eye's, "Lets go" Inowalked onto the sidewalk with Tenten next to her, Temari stayed a second to ask the blond male something.

"Your going to slap me to?" He asked.

"Did you really sleep with Sakura?"

"No I didn't Temari, she's just lying so me and Ino could break up" Naruto looked over at the crowd fleeing into different locations, "I guess she got what she wanted" Temari looked at the corner of Naruto'seye's to see they were somewhat watery withtears. She knew he was telling the truth.

"I believe you Naruto, I'll talk to her alright?" Temari saw Sasuke slither away like the snake he was, "Don'tworry, she'll belive you"

"I think I lost her Temari. Sakura got to her head-" Naruto's voice trembled a little bit. For the first time, he had actually felt something strong for Ino. Something that couldn't be explained but it was definitely there and it had all been collapsed do to Sakura's words. Naruto felt Temari wrap her arms around his torso as he finally felt the blow of Ino's words, _"It's over"._He stood there with Temari in front of her,_ how could she be such a strong person and have a soft heart? _Naruto had came to a point. Down his cheek came a stream of a long tear drop he had tried so hard to keep in, _"I lost her for good Temari"_

* * *

**=..[ so sad, Sakura that bitch! Anyways, so how you liked this chapter? A lot of action and drama and for the first time in this story, Naruto was the one feeling the pain in his heart do to Sakura. What will happen now? Will this be the last of the two blonds or will Naruto have another chance to win Ino back? Find out later on, please review!**


	27. PS, I'm Still Not Over You

**A/N: Well thank you all for the reviews, Lives-In-2D, I did take your review bad =[ for just a day thought but DO NOT think I'm being a little baby over it. It just idk but I'm still continuing this story either way and I hope you continue to read/review my story =] enjoy everyone.**

**

* * *

**

"Hold on guys!" Temari yelled at the two girls waling up ahead of her, "Damn,give me a break" Temari caught Ino and Tenten's attention. The two looked down at Temari as she bended over to regain breath with her hands on her knees, "Alright, that's better. Ino, how could you make Naruto look stupid out there? You don't actually believe Sakura and her B.S. do you?" Temari glared at Ino who was in seconds of breaking down into tears.

"Temari, I dont want to be with him alright? It's over, I was stupid to lose my virginity to him just so he could fuck that bitch Sakura" Ino roared over Temari, "Lets just go alright, forget it" Ino turned back around and headed forward with Tenten and Temari quite in the back.

"So, do you want to come with us tomorrow to the mall? Were going to check out dresses for the prom. Its going to be in a few weeks but we want to go early to see what they have" Tenten said while looking down at the concrete and keeping step with Ino and Temari.

"Um, I don't really know" Ino looked back at her with a look of confusion, "I let you two know later, what are your plans for tonight?" Ino asked, eyeing Temari and Tenten who were chattering to themselves.

"Nothing, why?" Both answered in union, "Do you wanna spend the night over my house? My parents are gone for the weekend so we'll have the whole house to ourselves" Temari offered with a sinister smile and just then her phone rang, "Hello? Oh hey Shika. I'm here with Tenten and Ino, their spending the night at my house." Temari listened to him, "Alright see you later" Temari closed her phone and smiled at the two girls, "Shikamaru's coming over a while later. We can play with him" Temari and Tenten busted into laughter, "Just joking, he's mine" Temari slapped Tenten's shoulder.

"Sure I'll come" Ino smiled at the girls and proceeded walking with them, "Now that I'm single again, I can do_ whatever_I want" Ino smiled at the thought, even thought inside her heart, she was hurting more then ever actually.

_"What did I do?" _Naruto thought to himself, wondering over and over, wishing he could rewind the hands of time. What was done, was done. He couldn't do anything about it, he'll have to face the consequence for letting Sakura get to close to him, _"Ino" _Naruto rolled over to his side, facing the wall next to his bed, wishing she was next to him.

_"Naruto!"_ _A familiar voice yelled after him as he walked away in pain from the smack Ino had given him just seconds ago in front of everyone, "Naruto! Wait!" The voice got closer, he turned back to see Ino running towards him in watery eye's. _

_"I'm so sorry Naruto-" Ino leaped into his arms, wrapping them around his torso and moving in closer to him, "I never should've done what I did, I know you didn't do anything with Sakura" Ino cried into his shoulder, "Truth is, I'm just in love with yo_-"

Just when she was about to finish the words Naruto wanted to hear, his eye's popped open and he realized it was all a dream. Naruto lookd around his pitch black room with the moon shining down from the window,_ "I could've swore she was really there"_Naruto tried to not focus on what he thought was there, but really wasn't.

"So what do you wanna do?" Temari asked Ino who was in a pair of baby blue short shorts that covered half her ass cheeks, "How about you?" Temari's eye's wondered over to Tenten who was picking at her nails, "C'mon girls! We have the whole house to ourselves! Let's do something!" Temari jumped to her feet and went over to the kitchen where Ino and Tenten heard glass cups being moved around as well as the refrigerator door opening.

"OK, this should drink all our sorrows away. Especially you Ino" Temari pointed at Ino while trying to set the three small shot's down on the floor with the glass bottle of tequila next to them, "Here" Temari poured both girls a shot of tequila along with herself and handed it over to the two, "A toast, to single life" Temari raised her small shot of tequila in the air with Tenten who were waiting for Ino to join them.

"A toast to single life" Ino faked a smile and raised her shot in the air where it connected with the other two shots to make a "ding" noise. The three girls drank the shot of tequila in one swallow, "That was strong" Ino twisted her lips and extended her shot over to Temari to fill it up, "More." She was truly going to drink her sorrows away, no matter how many shots it took.

"Hello?" Naruto answered his phone, half asleep and rubbing his left eye with his fist, "Shika?" Naruto asked hearing the males voice over the phone. Ino and Temari didn't know that Shika and Naruto had a friendship together, Shika didn't want to tell them in case something like this happened, "What?" Naruto sat up on his bed, in the pitch blackness of his room with the moon still shining down trough his window.

"You heard me, get ready. Ino's spending the night over at Temari's house so you have a chance to fix what the hell you started" Shika chuckled trough the phone, he had to admit this situation Naruto and Ino were in was very entertaining, "I'll be over in five minutes" Shika shut his phone closed as Naruto took in everything he had told him.

Naruto sat there on his bed thinking over and over what was he suppose to say to Ino about Sakura. He knew if he told her or even try to fix things, she would not except it but he had taken a chance before with her, so this wasn't going to be any different. Naruto hurried to his closet, found some jeans and a white t-shirt, a pair of shoes, and in under two minutes was out the door and on his way to see the one and only person he wanted to be with the most.

"Ino, your having to much. That's your fifth shot, we'll stop there" Temari put the cap on the glass bottle of tequila and twisted it, "Oh, that must be Shika" Temari smiled at her phone that was ringing from the kitchen, "Hold on" Temari jumped back to her feet and ran over to the kitchen where she picked up, "Hey, what!" Temari roared at the breaking news Shika had just revealed to her, "Alright, whatever" Temari shut her phone closed and ran over to the door where she put her hand on the door knob, "Um, Ino-"

Temari unlocked the door and let it creep open enough to see Shika standing there with the last person Ino thought she was going to see by the end of the night, "Temari, whats he doing here?" Ino asked in a loud whisper, already getting up on her feet. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest, along with Naruto who was in shock at seeing her wardrobe. Almost arousing him if he wasn't in the state of shock.

"Ino let me explain-" Naruto walked into the house as if Temari gave hm permission, "Let me talk to you for a minute" Naruto heard Temari let Shika in and close the door behind them, "Ino wait-!" Naruto shouted as he cought Ino's arm from leaving the room, "Please let me explain" Naruto stood inches away from their lips touching, how he wished he could.

"Theirs nothing to explain Naruto, get off me!" Ino roared over him, swiping away her arm an taking a step back. Luckily Temari ran over between them, extending her arms out at them to stop, "You knew about him coming over right? Was this some kind of trap?" Ino shook her head at Temari in disgust, "I'm leaving" Ino prepared to gather her stuff before Temari stopped them.

"Wait Ino, talk to him. Give him a chance, you two go upstairs and talk things out" Temari saw Ino cross her arms and pout her lips like a baby, "Your not leaving without talking things out Ino, he didn't do nothing Ino. Sakura forced himself on hi-"

"Oh so now you saw it to!?"

"Thats not what I'm saying, I'm telling you go talk things out with Naruto upstairs" Temari waited another minute or so, Ino gave in and started walking up the stairs, taking hard steps on each one, "You better not screw this up" Temari whispered into Naruto's ear who was already on his way up the stairs behind Ino, "Alright Shika and Tenten, wanna take shots again?"

"Ino wait up" Naruto ran down the hallway that was dark with the exception of the candle at the end of the hallway, Ino walked into Temari's room where she knew where it was located, "Ino" Naruto moaned, out of breath, seeing the blond take a seat on the edge of Temari's soft bed with blue sheets, "Lets talk Ino, listen, I didn't fuck Sakura, she just-"

"She what Naruto!?" Ino yelled, getting up from the bed, holding back the streams of tears that in about a second were about to pour out, "Your going to stand here and tell me you didn't screw that bitch?! Sakura said it herself Naruto, I thought you weren't like the rest of the guys" Ino wiped the tears coming from the corner of her eye's, "You disgust me Naruto" Ino shook her head then turned her back on him, "Listen, just leav-"

"I'm not leaving if your not with me Ino" Naruto moved forward, where his nose was almost buried in her blond locks, "Ino" Naruto wrapped his arms around Ino's waist, she jumped and pushed him off her with great force. This he truly wasn't expecting, "Ino-"

"No Naruto" Ino's eye's busted, tears and more tears rolled down her cheeks and what she thought was going to be a good night, became a disaster, "Just please Naruto, leave-" Ino's eye's bulged out her head when she heard his next words.

"You don't want me at all Ino?"

Ino was taken back by this but the tears weren't, "Wha-what?" Ino asked as she pretended not to know what he was talking about. He stepped forward but she did not step back, letting him wrap his arm around her waist while his hand held up her cheek to meet his eye's.

"You don't want me back Ino?" Naruto asked Ino dead in the eye, he could tell she was taken back by his question, "I want to be with you Ino, what Sakura did was part my fault but you have to forgive me for that" Naruto could feel her body jerking away from him, "I want you Ino" Naruto didn't think twice on his next move, he moved his face closer to her and pressed his soft lips against hers, forcing his tongue inside hers to feel how it felt to kiss the girl of his dreams.

"Naruto" Ino moaned as she didn't fight back what he was doing, he made his way down her caller bone with the tip of his tongue while running his hands around her ass cheeks that were hanging out her short shorts, "Naruto, get-" Ino stepped back, tripping and falling on her back on Temari's bed with Naruto on top of her, "No Naruto, get off me" Ino moaned as he pressed his body between her legs.

The rage and anger of the betrayal he had done along with what she had done with Sasuke came back into her mind, "No Naruto, get off me" Ino's body wanted him, wanted him inside her, but he knew it couldn't be this way, not here, not ever, "Get off" She pushed his chest up, Naruto stood up with wide eye's, "Leave Naruto" Ino stood up and stepped away from him.

"Ino why?"

"Just leave Naruto" Ino ran over to the door where she looked back at Naruto who was staring at her with a confused look on his face, "Please Naruto, leave me alone" Ino came up with the conclusion of her problems. The only way to leave the pain behind and move on was this one thing, "I don't want you back Naruto" Naruto's heart was broken once again when he heard the cold hearted words come out her mouth, "Bye Naruto" She sealed it with that, Ino opened up the door, wiping the bit of tears on her eye's walked back down stairs.

"Alright, its my go" Temari laughed, chugging down the small shot in one quick slurp, "Shikamaru I dare you to-" Temari stopped the Dare Game the threeo had been playing while the two blonds were upstairs 'discussing', "Ino, whats wrong?" Temari got to her knees when she saw Ino rushing down the stairs with tears down her creamy cheeks, "Ino, whats wrong? Did he hit you?" Temari quickly grabbed the base of the tequila bottle and got to her feet.

"No, no he didn't. I just wanna be alone right now Temari" Ino tried to hide her face from letting Shikamaru and Tenten see her at her weakest, she had been doing it a lot recently, "I'm going to the computer room for a while alright?" Ino walked rapidly over to the computer room next to the kitchen where in there, layed a large wooden desk with a computer on top of it. Next to it was a small couch enough for her to lay down on. Ino walked over to the couch and layed her body down on the cough, replaying tonight's scene. Thinking what the hell she had just done.

"Naruto, what happened?" Temari tossed the closed bottle back down on the carpet and stood up to see Naruto coming down the stairs, "Naruto, whats wrong? Someone answer me damn it!" Temari lost patience with all the silent treatment she was receiving.

"Nothing Temari, I'm going home" Naruto headed for the door where he was stopped by Temari who was blocking the exit. Temari saw his right blue eye teared up with tears, the reason for this was the light was reflecting down on him, "Temari, I'm going home. Move out the way" Naruto didn't want to show his emotional side in front of them, Tenten and Shikamaru remained quite as he continued, "Move Temari" He could feel the pain coming back to his heart.

As a child, Naruto always moved from town to town. Loosing everyone he ever grew attached to, loosing his friends that were attached to his heart. Naruto had always had a hard time with the situation his parents put him trough cause of this. His dad always finding a new job in a different location, thus causing them to move and leave everything he ever cared for behind him in the past. Not knowing weather he was going to see them again.

Naruto didn't want the same this time. Ino was different from all the girls hes dated and been around, she was the right one. Maybe not to other guys around her, but trough his baby-blue eye's, she was the perfect girl for him and the last thing he wanted to do was to lose her this way. He hoped she could be the one person he could always stay attached to his heart, never breaking it in any way. But that had changed, she had broken his heart twice, he was defeated in his quest to win her back.

"I'll go with him Temari" Shikamaru stood up and walked over to both of them, Temari moved out the way before giving him a kiss on his lips, "I'll call you later" Shika unlocked the door and Naruto stormed out with Shikamaru behind him, "Wait Naruto, what happened man?" Shika asked once he got on the same pace as Naruto.

"She doesn't want me Shika, she told me upstairs she dosnt want me at all" Naruto frowned and looked back down, "I was so stupid Shika, why I let Sakura do that to me?" Naruto told him, Shika already knowing everything from their previous conversation earlier, "I was so foolish."

"Some night huh?" Tenten tried to smile at Temari who was still over at the door with her forehead on the wood of it, "What you think happened?" Tenten asked finally, she had stayed quite the whole night do to all the mess going on around, "We should check on Ino" Tenten got up to go check Ino but Temari stopped her.

"No, Tenten, leave her. She needs to be alone right now. We'll talk about this in the morning"

Back at the computer room, Ino layed on the couch trying to toss and turn to but to her surprise, she couldnt really move much. The tears fell at a angle down her face as she remembered everything she had done and said to Naruto. He came over to try to win her back even if had to take a chance and humiliate himself at her suspense. Thats something no one had ever tried to accomplish. His words repeated in her head, _"You dont want me at all Ino?"_he asked her before she let him have the last few moments with his heart put together. By the end of the night, Ino knew the definite answer to his question, _"I do want you Naruto"_

* * *

**And theirs another great chapter by Da Baddest King =] I hope you really enjoyed this chapter the most because for some reason, I felt it was the best so far. The ending is still around te corner maybe so like always and to all my faithful readers, please review.**

**BTW: The situation with Naruto as a child and his past is my little creation so dont ask questions its just made up xD**


	28. To Late To Say Goodbye

**A/N: Well thank you all for the reviews, special shout outs to everyone who stayed with me this far. Enjoy this chapter =]**

**

* * *

**

_"What time is it?" _She asked herself as the suns rays of light shined trough the small window of the computer room. Ino rubbed her eye's with her palms while trying to find her phone around the small couch, the pain in her neck was killing her.

Ino stood up and stretched her aching body,_"Temari?" _Ino walked over slowly to the living room where she saw Temari and Tenten knocked out on the living room's carpet, with the TV on the stand still on, "Tenten?" Ino asked as if she were awake, "My phone" Ino felt her phone ring in her back pocket, which was enough to get Temari's attention.

"Ino?" Temari stood up from the floor, moaning in pain as she felt the result of sleeping on the hard floor, "Are you OK? Good morning" Temari tried to smile for her but Ino just ignored her as she started going trough her phone, "Listen Ino, about last night-"

"Its alright Temari, I don't care. Me and Naruto is over alright?" Ino tried to fake a smile for Temari but it went back to a frown when she looked back down at the phone, "Its my mom, I don't want to hear anything bad from her, last night was good enough. Are we going to go shopping for our prom dresses?" Ino asked, throwing her phone over to the couch where it almost hit Tenten's head as she awoke.

"Morning guys, what time is it?" Tenten, like Temari, stood up and stretched, feeling the pain trough her body from the hard floor. She managed to see clear and saw Ino's face lightened with a huge smile attached to her face, "Why so happy?" Tenten couldn't see that behind the fake smile, Ino was hurting.

"We're going prom-dress-shopping" Ino remained with the shabby smile attached to her face, "Lets get ready so we can have a early start. Its only ten-thirty-four. That leaves us with the entire day of shopping" Ino hoped that with the entire day out busy, that she would forget about Naruto and move on. But she knew she wasn't going anywhere.

_"Ino, your feeling so good" Naruto moaned as he entered Ino's tight womanhood, "Mmm Ino" Naruto moaned again, stroaking his dick our her tight box and kissing her softly on the lips as he prepared to go back in her._

_"Naruto, you want me?" Ino moaned back at him, whipping her head back in ecstasy as Naruto's strokes became a bit more rough, the way she wanted it from him. "Harder Naruto!" Ino shouted in his ear in a sweet voice that made Naruto's harden member harder inside her, he loved how he fitted her like a glove._

_"Shit Ino!" Naruto looking up at the wall as his hips became more active and began to move back and forth at a fast pace. He managed to keep Ino's legs around his neck for about ten minutes before she rolled him over onto his back, "What are you-?" His eye's bulged out as she straddled his lap._

_"I wanna be on top this time" Ino smiled down at Naruto who was enjoying her tightness sliding down on his thick member, "Mmmm!" Ino slid all the way down, taking in as much as him as possible, "I'm your cowgirl Naruto" Ino chuckled and began to thrust her hips back and forth, sliding him in and out of her wetbox._

_"Fuck Ino!!" Naruto moaned as he felt his erection about to burst inside her pussy, "I'm about-" Naruto leaned forward to suck on her perfect breast before he heard her say one last thing that he knew couldn't be reality._

"Naruto!" A males voice was heard as Naruto looked up at Ino in disgust, "Naruto! Wake up" He felt someone shake him and that's when Ino's face was banished from his mind and Shikamaru's face appeared as soon as Naruto opened his eye's up at him who was standing over him.

"Shika!" Naruto yelled seeing him stand over him with a white-T shirt and a pair of black shorts, "What are you doing in my house?" Naruto shrieked and just then he realized last night after getting the door from Ino, both went back to his house and Shika decided to sleep over do to the timing they stopped talking about their problems.

"You let me sleep over. You were scaring me Naruto, moaning Ino's name" Shika chuckled, "Mmm Ino, your feeling so good!" Shika busted into more laughter seeing the slight red color on Naruto's cheeks, "Some dream you were having huh?"

"I was not"

"Then look down" Shika rolled over to the ground laughing when Naruto looked down at his erection trough his black boxers, "Never sleep in your boxers Naruto and I see why Ino left you" Shika put his index finger and thumb together leaving a bit of space between them, "I'm just messing with you. Get ready, let's go out somewhere" Shika stood up seeing Naruto place the sheets over his half naked body.

"Whatever, I'm up for it. Your going home to get ready yourself?" Naruto asked, picking up his white towel near his bead and wrapping it around his waist so Naruto Jr couldn't be seen, "I'm going to take a shower, just call when your here" Naruto nodded at Shika who was leaving the room, "Oh, Shika, take the keys just in case I'm still in the shower and I cant open for you, they're at the counter next to the main door" Naruto added only he didn't know what mistake he was making at the very moment.

"The Queen's ready!" Ino announced as she stepped out Temari's room wearing tight black pants with a yellow top that had a long sleeve with a short one on the opposite side. The yellow sandals with a three inch heels were perfect as well with the yellow and black hoops on her ears, "Don't I look good?" Ino laughed at her comment, moving her long blond hair off her shoulder and walking over to Temari and Tenten who were sitting on the couch with similar outfits on; blue jeans, white tops with sandals oh thought Temari's top had a bit of gray and black on it.

"Ready girls? When we leave that mall were going to come back with great dresses" Tenten smiled as the three headed towards the door, "Temari, were taking your car right?" She asked as she made her way down the porch over to the driveway where a black car sat, "I'm still impressed with your parents letting you drive their car, what do they take?" Tenten made her way over to the backseat as she heard the clicking noise of the door unlocking.

"They walk, it's part of their new 'excersice'" Temari chuckled as she opened the drivers door and hopped in with Ino in the passenger side, "Wanna pass by your house real quick Ino? Just in case somethings up at your house?" Temari saw Ino nod her head and in under seconds, they were on their way over to Ino's house.

"I'm hungry" Shikamaru touched his stomach slowly rubbing it, turning the corner and noticing someone walking his direction on the opposite side, "Who is that?" Shika squinted his eye's more until he saw the pink hair from a distance, only one thing was coming, trouble.

_"Play it cool" _Shika shook Naruto's house keys in his hands while walking straight ahead with his eye's down at the sidewalk, _"Shit" _Shika thought back to how Sakura asked and of course she was going to question him forever on where he was coming and where he was going.

_"I know I saw him go this way-?" _Sakura said out loud when she saw Shikamaru coming out of a house near the corner, _"Huh?"_Sakura looked across the street as she saw Shika's gaze look in her direction as he was walking the same way as her,_"Maybe he knows where Naruto lives" _Sakura had a goal this weekend and that was to get Naruto to want her, jealousy was one thing she knew how to work with.

"Hey Shika" Sakura finally came face to face with Shikamaru who was looking at her strangely, "Where you coming from at this time early in the morning?" Just like Shika predicted, she was starting her questionnaire game.

"Oh, uh, just coming from Naruto's house" Shika wanted to slap himself for his obvious answer he blurted out, he didnt want to give her any information of him, _"Fuck"_He yelled in his head repeatedly as he saw Sakura's smile appear to her face in a flash.

"Is that so, he lives in that house over there?" Sakura tested him by pointing to the house next to Naruto's house, Shika nodded and she quickly knew he was lying, "I should visit after all that's happened" Sakura chuckled slowly and eye'd the shiny keys he was playing with, "Whose keys are those?" Sakura asked, smiling down at the keys.

"Oh, these keys are to my-" Shikamaru thought of the first lie he could come up with, "House, yea there for my house. I'm heading over there now so I have to go Sakura" Shikamaru tried to walk around her but something happened when she jumped at him.

Seeing how he was lying to her at first, Sakura quickly put the pieces together and wondered if the keys belonged to Naruto's house, "Watch out Shika!" Sakura leaped out at him and pushed him away off the sidewalk, her eye's never leaving the flying keys that landed on the lawn of a near house, "That was close" Sakura smiled at Shika who watched on at the car that sped off inches away from them.

"Yea it was, thanks for that. I could've been hit but I have to go Sakura. See ya later" Shikamaru didnt give her a chance to respond or go on with her questions, with that he ran across the street and made a turn at the corner, leving Sakura with a huge smile to her face and most importantly, the keys to Naruto's house.

"Whoa you guys, wasn't that Sakura back there?" Tenten asked, looking back at the figure running across the street and turning the corner, "I could've sworn that was Sakura and Shikamaru over there you guys, didn't you see them?" Tenten wasn't sure if her eye's were playing tricks on her.

"Naa, I don't think so Tenten. Don't you think if we saw Sakura, Ino would run this car into her?" Temari and Tenten busted out into laughter, Ino remained quite as she didn't find the joke amusing in any way after what she and Sakura been trough.

"Can we not talk about that?" Ino felt the awkward pause between the three, "So what color dress are you looking for Temari?" Ino looked over to Temari with a smile that let her know she was back in 'cool mode', "I'm thinking purple, surprisingly" Ino chuckled a bit before it faded.

"I'm not sure actually, whatever looks best really. Their wasn't nothing strange about your house right? I got a feeling somethings up but I'm not to sure" Temari looked forward at the empty road ahead of them , "Prom night's going to be on hell of a night"

_"Hmm, keys to your house, huh?" _Sakura rolled her eye's while she crept up the stairs to Naruto's porch and on to his front door, "Lets see" Sakura inserted one of the three keys in the lock and just like that, she turned and it unlocked, "Perfect" Sakura pushed the door, feeling the warm aroma blow on her face.

Sakura stood inside Naruto's house, watching everything carefully and looking around at the decor, she closed the door behind her and made her way up the stairs quietly just in case she caught Naruto at a bad time, "Mmm" Sakura moaned at the scent of Naruto's body when she entered the room that seemed to belong to him.

"Nice room" Sakura's heart almost jumped out of her chest when she heard a door down the hall open with a creaking noise, _"Shit!" _Sakura moved behind the wall of his room awaiting Naruto to enter. She heard the footsteps get closer to the room and as soon as she saw the wet blond walk into the room having nothing but a white towel around his waist, she jumped out behind the wall.

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing in my house!?" Naruto shouted as he jumped back from her. Sakura quickly got to tugging on his lose towel, she managed to untangle it from the small knot it was in and it fell to his feet, "Sakura!"

Sakura didn't give him a chance to say anything else as she pushed him up against the wall of his room and moved her right hand down his abdominal where she caught his almost-hard-member in her grasp, "Relax Naruto" Sakura heard the first couple of moans come out his mouth as she began to stroke his hard rock cock in a fast phase motion.

"No Sakura!" Naruto pushed her gently off her, enough to reach for the towel and put it between his legs, "Get out my house Sakura! I'm serious!" Naruto roared over her but she wasn't having any of that, she moved in closer and began fingering his left nipple while licking her upper lip, "Now Sakura!" It was time to end this all so Naruto wrapped the towel around his waist again but this time wrapped his grip around Sakura's arm, "Your leaving my house one way or another!"

"Wait, Temari!" Ino yelled watching Temari quickly pressing her foot down on the brake and stopping in the middle of the road, "Can we go back to your house to get my cell phone? I forgot it on your couch and I need to call my mother back and see whats wrong" Ino finally decided to call her mother back after all the calls she had ignored from her.

Temari scratched her forehead before responding, "Sure thing Ino, I'll get you there the Temari Way" Temari chuckled along with Tenten who was relaxing in the back seat, "Lets go then!" Temari shouted and turned the wheel plenty of times as the car made a illegal U-Turn, Temari stepped on the gas and off they were back to her house.

"I said get the fuck out my house!" Naruto rushed her trough the halls while she begged to let go off her and struggle out of his grasp, "Sakura, leave! You've put me trough so much shit already" Naruto finally got to the main door of his house and opened it up, "Now stay your ass out!" Naruto's body was full of rage as he moved her a bit rough out his house.

"Naruto wait! Give me a minute" Sakura snuck back inside the house with hope to win him over with lust but that clearly wasnt going to work, "Lets go upstairs-" Sakura was again pushed out his house, "I'm not leaving Naruto" Sakura pushed him back a bit.

"Yes you are" Naruto pushed Sakura out his house roughly when he saw a speeding car drive by his house in such rush, "Who was that?" Naruto saw the familiar faces in the front seats, "Don't ever come to my house again you crazy bitch" Naruto's anger mixed with what happened with him and Ino last night finally blew up on Sakura, and with that he slammed the wooden door in her face,

The car ride to Temari's house was very quite to what they just saw outside of Naruto's porch. Ino sat in her seat staring out the window with narrowed eye's and great hurt in her heart, she thought he had changed just a little tiny bit, that maybe him and Sakura didn't happened but from what she had saw, nothing had changed.

"Um, I'm sorry to ask but was that Naruto and Sakura-" Tenten got closer to both girls seats, "Outside his house with a towel wrapped around his waist?!" Tenten shouted the obvious, seeing Temari give her a dirty look, "Such a asshole" Tenten mumbled shaking her head and sitting back in her seat.

Arriving to Temari's house, she handed Ino the keys to her house and watched Ino storm out her car and into the house. Seconds later, Ino came rushing out the house and hopped back in the car handing Temari the keys but not meeting her eye's, "Ino are you OK?" Temari could've answered her own question by herself, "Look, I know it looked wrong but-" Temari knew their wasn't nothing to make this better, she saw it with her own eye's, she was on Ino's side now. Temari didn't bother saying another word so with that they drove back into the road.

"Temari, I wanna go home now. We'll shop some other time" Ino finally stated, Temari didn't say another word to that neither, she just drove the car around to where she lived. Minutes later the car was parked outside of Ino's house, the blond was almost afraid to look over to Naruto's house, afraid of what she might see, "I'll see you guys later alright?" Ino got out the car and shut the door before the two could reply.

Making her way up the steps of her porch, hearing the noise of Temari's car speed off. As Ino unlocked the door she opened the door to see her blond mother laying in a fatal position on the leather couch in the living room, "Mom, whats wrong?" Ino closed the door and slipped off her heels and ran over to her mother who had her face covered with the palm of her hands.

"Ino" Her mother cried out quietly, sitting up and looking at Ino's eye's. Ino noticed her mothers red eye's and tears rolling down her face, "Ino-" Her mother mumbled again, Ino beginning to get watery eye's on seeing her mother this way in front of her, "You knew when your dad was leaving for that meeting Ino" Her mother added, Ino then knew what she was talking about and in seconds Ino felt the greatest pain in her heart again, "He left this morning Ino" Her mother broke it down to her. All Ino could do was stare at her mother in disbelief at what she had forgotten about do to all the drama with Sakura and Naruto. Her mother stared back at Ino's glassy eye and watched the first of many tears roll down her face. It seemed like everything Ino wanted and needed by her side, was slowly leaving her.

* * *

**That's a wrap! =] sad chapter eh? Well that's all for now folks, stay tune to what happens with Ino and all this drama later on now please review!!**


	29. In Place or In Pieces

**A/N: Well thank you all for the reviews, special shout outs to everyone who stayed with me this far. Enjoy this chapter =]**

**

* * *

**

For the most part, Ino remained in her room over the weekend and the following week crying her eye's out for her father. Yes she was going to see him again but how long would that take? What killed her inside was the thought of him crying over his daughter that didn't even have the time to say goodbye to him.

Her friends tried talking to her at school but it was no use, Ino was going trough depression with her father and most importantly the guy who she thought was amazing in her life, Naruto. She haven't bothered looking for him at school when she had the chance. At lunch she would just eat outside alone on the field or not eat at all. This couldn't be easy for anyone, living with only one of your two parents. She wanted to see her father just one more time before he was gone, to see her father tuck her in at night like he used to when she was younger. "Goodnight daddy" Ino would tell her father. What was next to leave Ino?

It was about a two days before the prom that Ino got the shock of her life. She knew things would change after this. Her father leaving temporarily made Ino think of what could be next in her life if she never got to say what she was always holding back, _"Take a chance" _Naruto always told her, but Ino didn't have it in her to do so. Ino was in her room laying down on her bed thinking many thoughts when she decided to go to the one place she knew would make her happy.

"Mom?" Ino walked down the steps into the living room where she saw her mother reading a book, time had changed her as well and she was dealing with Inoichi's leaving a bit better, "Can I go out for a hour or two? I need to clear my head" Ino saw her mother look up at her and shake her head yes, "I'll be back soon" Ino grabbed her keys on the counter and walked out the house.

The sky was begining to darken as clouds took control of the shining sun,_ "This sucks" _Ino shook her head at the small thunder echoing from the west side of Konoha, she knew she had to be home in time before it started pouring down. She started walking the direction where her father had caught her and Naruto having sex at, the park with the beautiful sun set.

Ten minutes later, Ino made her way up the small hill where the giant tree stood over the lake. Ino's eye's wondered trough the grass when they came across the glassy lake that had the cloud's reflection laying on top of it, "Even when its cloudy its still nice" Ino smiled a bit and walked over to the tree where she sat with her back against it, eye's straight forward at the glassy water.

_"Ino" _The blond heard someone say next to her, she looked over to see nothing but leaves rustling around her, _"Naruto" _She let out a deep breath, thinking back to all the good times they had and for the most part, the bad times. It seemed like the farther apart they were, the more good thoughts came. The more they were close to each other, the negativity developed.

_"Prom" _Ino came across that in her mind, _"Its only a week away-"_She looked down at the clean fresh grass moving with the rhythm of the winds,_ "I wonder if he's going" _Ino shook the bad thought of Naruto going to prom with Sakura and decided to close her eye's and lay her head back on the bark of the tree.

Feeling lonely, Ino decided to go back home where she would read something she wrote the first time she ever met Naruto. On her way back to her house she saw the light to Naruto's room turned on, "Wonder what's he doing" Ino wanted to climb his window and see what he was up to or who was he with but she managed to look away. Just when Ino was at her front door opening it up, she decided to look back at his window one more time to see Naruto staring right back at her.

Ino rushed inside her door, slamming it behind her while holding her fast beating heart with her palm. "Hey honey, whats wrong? Seems like you just seen a ghost" Ms. Yamanaka who was still reading on the couch, stood up, "Is everything OK?"

"Yea, every things fine mom. I just did some running outside" Ino smiled over at her mom who sat back down, still looking over at her with concern, "I'll be upstairs if you need me mom" Ino proceeded up the steps to her room when her mom stopped her in her tracks.

"Ino, are you going to the prom?"

"Um, I don't think so mom" Ino continued up the steps hoping not to get questioned further about the topic.

"Why honey? Don't you want to go with your friends and have fun? This is the last prom night of your life Ino, you don't want to regret going to it do you?" The word regret was something Ino had a lot of trouble comprehending. She did regret not telling Naruto how sorry she was for everything she's done, most importantly about Sasuke.

The tears were coming back to Ino's eye's once again, she managed to retain them, "No mom, I'm sure I don't want to go to prom OK?" Ino ran up the steps and into her room, closing the door and holding back the millions of tears about to come out her eye's.

Ino walked slowly over to her bed and knelled down in front of it, she bended over to search the contents underneath where she came across a book. She grasped the book and pulled it under her bed, blowing away the bit of dust on it, "My diary" Ino half smiled down at the furry purple book and placed it on the bed where she layed next to it.

The platnum blond rolled over onto her side and opened up her book to the page where she last wrote in, _"Figures" _Ino smiled and playfully rolled her eye's down at what she had written. The last time she had ever written in her diary was the day she met Naruto, he had changed her life completely from that day and it wasn't going back to how it ever was. The page she wrote in read:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today our school got a new student. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he's real cute. He sits in class, behind me of course and today asked me for a pencil. He touched my sensitive sides and boy did it feel good! I wish I had the entire courage to talk to him like a normal person but I just cant, Sakura's already going after him. Naruto seems different from other guys, something about him turns me on. I think I got my first crush on him, last person I had a crush on was Sasuke and he doesn't even compare to Naruto's status. Even though I just met him today, I feel we've known each other for years. Naruto made me think of him the whole way back home and before I started writing now.I hope me and Naruto get to be close friends later on in the year and hopefully I'll have the right to call him my boyfriend one day and he can call me his girlfriend, until then diary, the next time I write in you, me and Naruto will be together and in love._

By the time Ino was done reading everything she had once written down herself, her tear drops were dripping down on the pages and dissolving trough the paper. What she had once written in her diary was now staring right back at her._ "Where did we go wrong?" _Ino shook her head slowly when she heard her cell phone ringing from her pocket.

"Hello?" Ino answered the phone, wiping away her bits of wet tears. She heard a familiar voice coming from the other line, "Oh hey Tenten. Prom? No, I'm not going to that this year. I'm not in the mood with my dad leaving and all" Ino put up her dad as a excuse when it was really Naruto hurting her, "Yea, I'll let you know if I go or not OK? Bye Tenten" Ino closed her phone and placed it on the night table along with her diary. She layed back on her bed and thought should she go or should she not, would she regret it if she did?

The next morning Ino awoke with a bright sun shining down in her window, "Nice day" Ino smiled out the window, stretching and trying not to look on _his _side of the window. It was Friday, the day they had off to get ready for Prom Night later that night. Ino knew she didn't have no time to get ready so why bother playing with the chances of going? So with that she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair.

"Good morning mom" Ino smiled at her mom who was in the kitchen while she was walking down the steps slowly, "Whatya making?" Ino walked over to her mother who was making something on the stove, "Pancakes? My favorite!" Ino's strange behavior was blocking out the thought of Prom Night, she wished she was ready to go but she knew the entire night she was going to spend in her room thinking about what everyone's fun.

Ino nearly choked on the pancakes her mother had served out for her when her mother asked, "Honey, are you sure you don't want to go to prom?" Ms. Yamanaka put a hand on Ino's shoulder and looked down at her daughter's eye's with concern, "You might regret it Ino if you don't go. I met your father at prom night and look at us now" Her mother smiled at the memory and placed a hand on her heart. Ms. Yamanaka was walking towards the exit of their house when she turned back to her, "And you might find your lucky someone if you went" She blew a kiss to her daughter before heading out to the flower shop.

Ino stood their in her seat wondering what her mother meant by her words, _"You might find your lucky someone if you went"_ In repeated the words in her head wondering if her mother actually knew what was happening in her life, but what were the chances?

"I wish Ino was going with us to prom tonight" Tenten frowned, drying her hair off at the beauty salon her and Temari were at, "You think she'll go? I know its Naruto who is holding her from going, I wish she would forget about him. It was pretty messed up from what we saw last week" Tenten shook her head slowly and looked in the mirror of the salon, pleased with her hair on moved on one side and being braided from the base of her hair.

"I know what you mean, but we cant change her mind" Temari "I cant believe we really graduate high school tomorrow, tonight's going to be a night to remember. It feels like just yesterday Ino was whooping Sakura's ass" Temari and Tenten busted into laughter, "No but seriously, we cant let the year end like this. A hour before we go to prom, we'll stop by Ino's house and ask her to come with us one last time. Shika wont mind anyway because he payed the driver of the limousine. If she dose not want to come, then we cant do nothing about it" Temari didn't know how the school year would end, but one thing was for sure, it was going to end the way she never saw it coming.

_"Damn, how long was I out for?" _Ino stood up from the leather couch in her living room and looked out the window behind it, the sun slowly coming down and nightfall slowly creeping up. "What time is it?" Ino asked out loud, searching for her phone next to the couch on the floor, _7:24_. After eating dose pancakes earlier, Ino read magazines the rest of the evening and fell asleep reading a uninteresting article.

"Prom should be starting soon" Ino looked out her window where she saw two black limos drive by with students heads sticking out the windows, screaming and having fun but most importantly, spending the last night together as they may never see each other again after high school.

At that moment Ino's phone rang loudly echoing around the empty house, "Hello?" Ino flipped her phone open and heard the voice of screaming people in the background, "Um, you are?" Ino walked back over to the door and unlocked it, closing her phone as she saw the long white limo standing in front of them with the doors opening up.

"Hey Ino!" Tenten shouted, wearing a long beautiful light blue dress with matching high heels. The dimaonds in her earings sparkled as she made her way out the limo with a stash wrapped around her arms and a corsage with blue flowers wrapped around her wrist.

Temari stepped out behind her wearing a dark strapless green dress that was down to her knees while one side fell lower then the other. The dress came up to her breast where it rested, her high heels strapped to her ankles. Her hair was in a fat bun on the back of her head and she had on green sparkling earring dangling down her earlobes.

"Hey Tenten and Temari, where's Shika?" Ino asked to late as the lazyness of Konoha was now stepping out behind Temari wearing a pitch black tuxedo with a tie around his neck the same color as Temari's dress, in his hand was a bottle of liqour, "Oh, hey Shika" Ino laughed at Shika who was 'break dancing' on her porch.

The three girls laughed at Shika's 80's moves of the running man, "You three look real nice tonight" Ino crossed her arms feeling the breze hit her warm body, "How much the limo cost?" Ino asked Shika who had stopped to get a drink of his bottle.

"A lot" Tenten joked, "C'mon Ino, get ready and come with us. The limo has a lot of space for us, just get ready" Tenten pleaded with puppy dog eye's, "We'll help you with your dress and stuff, we'll find a way" Tenten began walking up the steps to her porch when Ino stopped her.

"No you guys, I just don't want to go OK?" Ino stepped back, watching Tenten's look of hurt on her face, "I'm sorry, I just don't want to OK? Go on without me, I'll see you three tomorrow at graduation on the field, have fun" By the time Ino was done talking, she was inside the house with the door closed, laying against it.

"I told you Tenten she didn't want to go. We mide as well go" Temari shook her head slowly turning around with Shika while Tenten stood there looking up at the door hoping Ino would come back out, "Lets go Tenten"

Ino closed her eye's and was about to walk back up the steps when she heard another knock to the door, "Tenten, I said I don't wanna-" Ino swung open the door to find her mother on the other side of the door smiling back at her, "Oh, mom. I thought it was-"

"Tenten" Her mother walked into the house and closed the door behind her, "Ino, dear" Ms. Yamanaka walked over to Ino who was looking down at the floor, "Look at me" She put her hand to her chin, aligning her eye's to lock with hers, "You want to go to that prom your friends are going to, don't you?" Her mother asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mom, I told you this already-" Ino tried to look somewhere else but her mother kept her chin in place, "Mom" Ino looked her mother dead in the eye and knowing she wasn't going to let her free unless she answered honestly, "Yes mom, I do want to go. But its to late" Ino's eye's became glassy knowing she had once against regretted doing something.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Mom, are you kidding me? I don't have a dress, I don't have shoes, my hair's a mess" Ino was stopped when her mother put a finger to her lips, "Mom what are you doing?" She saw her mother walking up the steps towards her room.

"Going to get you ready, come with me" Ino followed her mother to her room where she lead her to her giant closet, "I knew you would want to go to the prom so I bought this for a emergency" Ms. Yamanaka opened up her closet door to reveal a long skinny baby-blue dress wrapped around in a plastic fabric neatly, "Tada" Ms. Yamanaka moved out the way for her daughter to take it all in.

"Mom-" Ino stepped closer in awe, feeling the fabric of the plastic surrounding the dress, "Its so beautiful mom, I didn't know you got me this" Ino's eye's began getting water once again like its been happening the past weeks, "Thank you mom" Ino wrapped her arms around her mothers back, squeezing her close.

"Your welcome honey, lets get you ready alright. I got shoes to match" Ms. Yamanaka took the dress off the hook and took it with her into Ino's room to get her dressed up perfectly for the night. A half hour later, her mother was almost done with everything, "Ino, come down when your done with the finishing touches alright?" Her mother stepped out the room and walked down stairs, awaiting her daughter with a small camera.

Minutes later, Ino's door to her room opened up and out came the Queen of The Night. Ino came down slowly with her hand moving down the railing of the stairs, the baby-blue dress fitted Ino perfectly just like her mother had guessed, exposing all the right places with the opening down the middle of the dress that went down to her ankles. Her baby-blue high heels, identical to Temari's, were click clacking as she stepped down each step. Her long blond hair was straightened gently down her back with a small blue rose in her hair. A corsage on her right wrist matching her dress and nothing more or less, a huge smile on Ino's face.

"Ino-chan, you look amazing tonight. All the guys are going to want to dance with you tonight" Ms. Yamanaka laughed as Ino blushed and chuckled silently, Ino knew their was only one guy she wanted to dance with and that guy had to be Naruto, "Pose for the camera honey" Ino posed for the camera by putting her hands on her hips and smiling for the camera, a couple of flashes later her mother was to go, "Alright Ino, I know its not a limo or anything but I'm going to drive you to the school OK?" Her mother frowned at her.

"Its alright mom, you already made my night perfect with the dress, lets go" Ino and her mother walked out the house like two Queens going to a kingdom. Ms. Yamanaka started up the car while Ino got in the passenger seat.

"You think you friends are going to be surprised when they see you there?" Her mother started small conversation while Ino stood stiff trying not to mess anything up for her big entrance in the school.

"I hope so" Ino smiled as the car was slowing down onto the sidewalk, "Well mom, were here. That was fast. Thank you mom for everything you've done tonight, I really appreciate it" Ino smiled at her mom while opening the car door and seeing all the other students run in the main entrance of the school after getting out the limos.

Ms. Yamanaka stepped out her car and ran over to Ino and gave her a warm hug whispering in her ear, "I love you Ino, have fun because this might the best night of your life" She kissed her daughter on the cheek and ran back over to the drivers side, before getting in she looked over at Ino again, "Go get him Ino" She said before she got in the car and drove off slowly out the parking lot.

_"Hope she's right" _Ino said a little prayer as she was walking towards the entrance of the school that had a long red carpet rolled out to the parking lot. Lights were flashing everywhere and she didn't recognize anyone around as they ran passed her with their boyfriends or girlfriends in hand, she wishing it could be the same for Naruto. Speaking of which she was wondering if he was even here, either way she was bound to find out. The way Ino saw it was she had two choices of leaving the prom tonight, with her heart still in place or in pieces, she hoped this would be a night to remember.

* * *

**Well Prom Night's here ladies and gents! What will happen inside the school?? Will Ino come out with her heart in place or in pieces? And most importantly what will happen if Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke show up???? Find out all later on, two chapters left until the ending I think and theirs so many secrets to be released. Please Review!!**

**P.s: I accidentally posted a chp 30 I'm sorry**


	30. Memoir's of My Confessions

**A/N: Well thank you all for the reviews, special shout outs to everyone who stayed with me this far. Enjoy this chapter cuz the next chapter will be the grand finally =] **

**

* * *

**

_"Damn" _Ino shook her head slowly, her high heels click-clacking on the hard cement under her, _"I shouldnt have come" _Ino looked around slowly to see any familiar faces, unfortunately, no one was around. As Cinderella was walking trough the two opened front doors of the school, the two ushers in black tuxedos greeted her and gave her a warm smile, as she walked in, the loud music slammed trough her body.

_"Wow"_Ino looked up at the fine decor in awe, seeing the hanging stars all around her, some part of the dance floor in complete darkness with nothing but the glow in the dark clothes some people were wearing and the bright color dresses girls had on, _"Nice" _Ino began to stiffen as the music played harder, students dancing and grinding their bodies against each other.

"Ino!!" She jumped and almost tripped on her dress when she heard her name being yelled out over the music. Ino looked back to see Temari, Tenten and Shikamaru making their way over to her trough the crowd, "Ino you made it!" Tenten smiled cheesier as she wrapped her arms around Ino's small waist and stepped back to admire her look, "Very, very classy"

"Unlike some whores here" Temari rolled her eye's to a girl walking pass her with a short dress up her upper thighs, "Slut, you look very nice Ino. How you managed to get ready so fast?" Temari smiled at Ino's beautiful dress.

"My mom helped me, she said she had a feeling I would wanna come" Ino smiled and let out a weak laugh, "Have you two danced?" Ino smiled moving closer to Shika and Temari, "I think I need a dance to get me loosened up" Ino smiled at Tenten sinisterly as she slowly grabbed her hand gently and made her way over to the glowing dance floor slowly with Shika and Temari behind them.

Just as the four were on the dance floor, the mood of the song slowed down a bit with a more seductive beet in the background, crowd of students cheered at what was about to happen, "Ino, Temari, I got a idea" Tenten said low for Shika not to hear, "Alright" Tenten began to break down the plan to the two girls while Shika stood their confused, holding a glass of fruit punch in his hand.

"Oh boy" Temari laughed at Tenten's thought and headed over to Shika, "Sit Shikamaru" Temari led him to the closest table to the dance floor as possible and sat him on a chair wrapped in a white cloth as the top of the table, "Enjoy the show" Temari kissed Shika on the side of his cheeks and walked back over to Tenten and Ino who started moving to the slow beat of the song.

Shikamaru was wondering what was happening when he saw Tenten grab Ino's hand slowly, moving closer to each other, interlocking fingers with each other. Temari slid between the two girls and began moving her hips from side to side with Tenten and Ino grinding on the opposite sides of her body. Shikamaru slowly raised his glass at them, "Whooo hoooo!! Three-sum!" Shikamaru busted out laughing at the comment no one around could be able to hear do to the music.

"Come" Temari worded out with her lips, moving her finger towards her while he walked slowly over to her with anticapation. Shika wrapped his arms around her waist and began grinding his groin between her legs, leaving Tenten and Ino to dance with each other. "Mmm, tonights going to be fun" Temari didnt notice him moving her deeper in the crowd while she left the other two behind.

"That Temari" Tenten joked and giggled before she was grasped gently by the waist, "Excuse me?" She looked up at the guy with brown hair who had eye's to match, "What?" The guy whispered into her ear, "Alright then" Tenten giggled at his request, "Ino, I'll be back OK? He wants a quick dance" Tenten was now being pulled by the guy giving her a soft smile, "Try looking for you know who" Tenten smiled and waved at her friend who faked a smile for her.

_"Fuck" _Ino shook her head and watched both her friends disappear with something they both had, someone to dance with. So with that, she walked over to the food bar where she found three large tables with every kind of junk food you can think of and the traditional punch bowl with a ladle in it. Ino grabbed a plastic cup near the napkins and poured herself a cup of red.

Ino sipped down a bit of her juice before turning over to see more students making their way over to the dance floor with partners while she stood their looking stupid by herself. The blond Cinderella walked over to a empty table and sat down at one of the covered chairs, sipping her drink slowly, trying to feel important. Minutes passed what seemed like hours to Ino and finally the song was ending just to be restarted when she felt someones presence behind her.

"Ino" The person said, Ino's jumped out her seat to turn to see Tsunade wearing a light brown dress up to her knees with brown high heels on and her blond hair pulled back into a bun, "Relax, its me. Why aren't you dancing?" Tsunade asked Ino who sat back down, she herself taking a seat next to her.

"I dont really want to" Ino told her a lie while taking another sip of her drink, "You look pretty tonight, what made you come?" Ino asked, seeing Tsunade stand back up, fixing the little bits of blond hair drooping down her face.

"Same reason as you, have fun Ino" Tsunade replied in a serious tone and walked away, leaving Ino to wonder what she exactly meant by that. Had she known about her feelings from the beginning or was it something else?

Time passed and Ino wondered if she was going to spend the rest of her time tonight sitting hear, alone. Half a hour later, Ino found herself annoyed and stood up to see if she could spot any of her friends, she spotted Tenten making her way out the crowd and Ino quickly rushed over to her, "What took you so long?" Ino asked Tenten who was out of breath.

"That guy wanted another dance, I'm sorry. Look, theirs Temari and Shika" Tenten moved out the way and let Temari and Shika make their way next to both of them, "Where were you two?" Tenten smiled at Temari who grabbed Ino's hand slowly.

"Lets go dance, us four together" Temari smiled over at Shikamaru who was now licking his lips back at her, "C'mon, its been about a hour. We have a lot of time" Temari pulled Ino into the crowd of people where she was pushed and shoved towards others. The beat of the music began to pound the walls of the large gym room when Shika started grinding his body behind Temari while she pulled Ino closer to her.

Tenten pushed Ino closer to Temari, making a her between the sandwich. Tenten raised Ino's hands up as did Shika to Temari and let out a loud yell along with everyone around them to the good music playing. Some dance and some watched the foursome going on in the middle of the dance floor, Ino began to grind against Tenten and Temari while smiling and laughing to the joy of the night when about five minutes later, the music began to slow.

Ino was afraid they'll leave her again but fortunately the four of them stepped out the dance floor and to the empty table where she was sitting at before with Tsunade. Ino sat next to Tenten as Temari sat next to Shikamaru, "That was fun you guys! I should invite that cute guy that I danced with" Tenten whispered into Ino's ear, she busted out with loud laughter as the music began to start up again, this time in a slower beat.

"Speaking of which" Tenten blushed a bit when she saw the guy she was talking about, making his way over to the table in his nice fitted black tuxedo. "Hey there" Tenten twirled her fingers again, watching him walk around over to her.

"Can I get this dance?" The guy asked her as she stood up slowly, "I wont take her from you to long" The brunette smiled over at Temari and walked Tenten over to the dance floor again, moving his hand behind her back.

"Well look at that! Tenten had a date this whole time and didn't tell us" Temari laughed out and stood up to clean her dress from the crumb of the cookie she had just eaten sitting in a large bowl at the center of the table, just then, Ino's heat began to ache at the next message.

"This next one go's out to the lovers out there, grab the person you love, take them by the hand, this one is dedicated to you" The DJ announced over the music, just then Temari got up out of her seat and grabbed Shika to his feet, "Lets go" She kissed him softly on the lips, "The nights not over" Temari whispered into Ino's ear before she walked onto the crowded dance floor.

_"I knew this was going to happen" _Ino shook her head slowly as she saw all the different couples leave their tables and head over to the large platform of the dance floor. Ino's eye's became glassy full of tears as the thought of _him_being on the dance floor with some other girl came to her mind. Seconds pasts as the tears weld up in Ino's eye's when her heartbeat almost skipped a beat.

"Can I have this dance?" A male voice asked over Ino, she knew it was him. Was this really happening or was she being delusional? Ino turned around slowly to see other then Naruto standing there with a black fitted tuxedo and a blood red bow-tie around his neck. His blond locks were the same as she had last scened him, how she loved the view of his presence now more then ever.

Ino stood there with a serious look when a smile crept up to his face, Ino tried to fight back the smile that was fighting to get out. She finally smiled up at him and took his hand he was extending for her, she felt the warmth in his fingers as they intertwined with hers. This was something she took a chance on, something she wanted and was going to get.

The two blonds walked over to the dance floor where Naruto turned back around on her and moved his left hand behind her waist, pulling her gently closer to her while he took her hand in his free one, "You look beautiful tonight Ino, you always do" Naruto smiled at her, moving step by step to the slow song. She looked down at his chest that was almost pressing up against her and blushed.

"Thank you, you like good as well" Ino looked back up at the blond with a returning smile, moving closer to him do to his hand. She could smell his fresh cologne on his body as she moved on the dance floor with the other couples in the same position as them. He moved closer to her then moved back, twirling her around and moving her closer once more.

Both remained quite when Ino decided to move her head near his shoulder where his fresh smell became stronger, and made her jump a bit at what she was imagining him without his tuxedo on, "You smell so good Ino" Naruto read her thought as his face was next to her neck, she felt him run his soft lips down it and gave it a sweet kiss.

_"Is this really happening?" _Ino blushed at the touch of his lips, "You do to Naruto" Ino moved closer to him, wrapping her arm around his back and feeling another soft kiss on her earlobe, "Mmm" Ino moaned out loud in front of him and broke apart, when she saw Tenten and Temari looking at her while dancing with Shikamaru and the brunette guy, "Cant believe this" Ino said with no words to them and smiled back at Naruto, resting the side of her face on his shoulder.

The blonds continued slow dancing on the dance floor when Naruto kissed her neck again and broke apart again, "We got to talk Ino" Naruto held her still, with his hand on her waist while their fingers interlocked in the other one, "Lets get some privacy" Naruto whispered into her ear before giving her ear a soft lick, "C'mon" Naruto had the advantage now and was leading her over to a door where it read _"Exit"_ on the front of it.

Naruto lead her to the back of the building where it was partly dark but their was still light do to the white bulg hanging over the door, something orange was flickering in the shadows but they just ignored it, "Ino, we have to talk-" Naruto replied in a serious tone and moved Ino against the brick wall, "-About us" Naruto saw the wet tear stroll down Ino's cheek, he picker up her chin and made eye contact with her, "Whats wrong? Ino?"

"I just-" Ino started to come out with it but refused to, "Nothing, just forget it. It's stupid" Ino shook her head and tried to smile back at him, seeing how his arms were blocking her way, she knew she wasn't going anywhere until she came out with it, "I just thought my night wouldn't be perfect without you" Ino's eye's began to flow with the white light glowing down on them.

"I thought the same, but you made my night complete Ino" Naruto moved in closer to kiss her when his lips met hers, forcing his tongue inside her with passion, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a tight hug, "You always meant something to me Ino" Naruto broke the kiss to look at her warm, sincerer smile. Naruto pressed his lips again when she broke it off with him, "What-?"

"Its time I come clean about something I did before its to late Naruto" Ino ran her fingers between his locks while biting her lips, not wanting to repeat the scene between her and Sasuke, "I-" Ino didn't want to break it to him this way but what choice she had? "I sle-" Just when Ino was about to release it to him, she heard clapping coming from within the shadows.

"What the-?"

Ino's eye's bulged out her head when she saw Sasuke coming out the shadows with a dark blue tuxedo with a black bow tie and in between his fingers, a cigarette with the head of it being orange, the thing that flickered in the darkness when Naruto and Ino first came out. "Nice, very nice performance Ino" Sasuke started to laugh hysterically, "Oh! Don't mind me, Ino. Go ahead and finish what you were about to say, or should I?" Ino's body began to tense up when Naruto looked back over to her, just then something interrupted them.

"When the hell are you going to be done?" A females voice was heard as the door swung open and out came Sakura with a glass of punch in her hand. She wore a long pink dress with matching high heels and pink hoop earrings and her pink locks being straight down her neck, "Oh if isn't blondie and her knight in shining armour" Sakura tripped and stumbled in front of them, the 'punch' she had been drinking had made her a bit tipsy.

"Sakura, go back inside. You had to much of that liquor I gave you" Sakura slapped his forehead, seeing the mess he had managed to create, "Sakura go back inside-" Sasuke moved closer to them as she did the same to Ino.

"Tell her Naruto" Sakura moved her full glass into the air and smiled over at Ino, "We fucked Ino, we fucked, we fucked!" Sakura began to laugh hysterically at her words as she tripped on herself again, "Whoops, hahaha" Sakura waved her hands around in the air, just then she took a step forward and tripped once again, tilting the glass full of liquor onto Ino's dress.

Sakura fell forward in between the two blonds where Ino caught her by the back of her hair, "Ugh!" Ino yelled as she tugged on Sakura's hair and pulled forward, pushing her free hand against Sakura's back and pushing her body forward into Sasuke where Sakura spilled the rest of her drink onto his tuxedo and fell on top of him, sending him down to the ground.

"Stupid bitch" Ino managed to catch herself from tripping on her high heels when Naruto pulled on her wrist and tugged on her back into the bulding, _"This buys me more time to break it to him" _Ino thought on the positive as Naruto walked her back in and over to the far end of the room for the restrooms, "What are you doing?"

"Go inside and wipe it off, I'll wait here" Naruto ordered with a smile as he kissed her forehead and guided her to the bathroom where she disappeared behind the door. Ino walked into the clean bathroom, watching her reflection of her wet dress, a bit mad at Sakura's move but glad she thought her a lesson.

Ino turned the sinks on and ran her hot fingers in cold water, she bended over to wash her face with the water and as she stood back up she jumped when she saw Naruto standing behind her, "Let me clean that for you Ino" Naruto picked her up and sat her up on the marble of the sinks, moving his head down her chest where he began licking her upper part of it while she moaned in surprised, its been a while since she felt him like this.

"Mmm Naruto" Ino moaned as he began parting her legs at the large opening of her dress, "Mmm" She moaned again, kissing the back of his head and running her hot, wet fingers around his face, "Wait-wait Naruto. Were going to get caught" Ino pushed him away from her body, "We have the rest of the night Naruto, what time is it?"

"Everyone get on the dance floor for the last dance of the night" The DJ was heard outside announcing on the microphone, "I guess that means us" Ino smiled standing up off the sink and walking closer over to him, "We have a lot of catching up to do" Ino smiled as she pressed her hands between his crotch to feel his hard member poking out of his pants, "Missed me?" She smiled down at it, giving it a small squeeze and walking towards the exit of the bathroom, "Coming?"

Both blonds walked over to the dance floor where Temari, Tenten and Shika awaited them, watching them as they were celebrities. Ino also saw Sakura coming closer to her, making her way over from the exit, as she prepared for battle with her. All Sakura did was give her a dirty look and rush right pass her over to the bathroom, Ino also spotted Sasuske running after Sakura when he stopped in front of them. The words that came out his mouth broke Ino down, she knew how this night would end after what he had said, "You wanna know what she was going to tell you Naruto? Ino and I slept together!"

Naruto stood frozen as Sasuke winked back at Ino and ran after Sakura in the bathroom. Ino stood frozen aswell with her back against facing him. A crowd was forming together around them as seconds went by, "Is that true Ino?" Naruto asked in a shaking voice.

"I can explain Naruto, It was-" Ino couldn't get it all out as he just shook his head in disgust and turned around, heading for the exit of the building. Temari and Tenten ran forward to Ino's aid as her eye's began to pour out tears. To think, Ino thought this night was going to be perfect but she had only one person to blame and that was herself.

"C'mon Ino" Tenten wrapped a arm around Ino, leading her out to the exit as quick as possible with Temari and Shikamaru racing behind them. "Its alright Ino" Tenten rushed her our the exit of the building into the parking lot where she held Ino in front of her with glassy eye's, seeing Ino cry was a hard task for Tenten, "What happened? Why he left?" Tenten saw Temari wrap her arm around Ino in a hurry while Shika watched next to them.

"I-" Ino had never even mentioned anything she had done with Sasuke to her friends and it was time to confess to it. All the lies, betrayal and deception had to come to a end, "I-I-" Ino sobbed hysterically, replaying the scene in her head, "I slept with Sasuke" Ino heard the gasp come from Tenten's mouth, Tenten quickly broke into tears hearing her friend come out with that. Tenten walked closer to Ino, wrapping her arms around Ino's body as well as Temari. The moon shined down at the three in a embrace and trough all the tears flowing down Ino's cheeks, she saw Temari's cheeks flooded with tears of sadness for her. One night she had to fix all the mess she had caused and this is the way it was suppose to end. Ino knew their wasn't going to be no more chances, no more forgiveness, no more of_ him_. Her heart was slowly shattering again as something cried out inside of her, something she hadn't realized at the beginning of all this, something she had kept inside her for the longest and it was time she realized it, she was in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Well that's why I had to end this at a cliffhanger =[ hope you liked Prom Night so far. Whats going to happen now?? Will Naruto still want Ino after what he has found out? Will Ino tell Naruto she loves him? How will this story finally end? Will it be a happily ever after or a happily never after? Find out in the grand finally of _Our Eye's Locked In 220_, please review! **


	31. Was It Worth It?

**A/N:Thanks for all the reviews in the previous 30 chapters =] my FANS had made this story the way it is now do to the hope you all had for this story. Just when I thought I was finished, it all came back to me. Now we'll save the long speech for later, for now and the very last time, enjoy and SURPRISING ending to _Our Eye's Locked In Room 220_.**

**

* * *

**

"Bye you guys" Ino waved slowly at the gang in Shikamaru's limo, Tenten trying her best to wipe her tears away and force a smile for her blond friend. Ino ran up the steps to her porch, trying not to trip on her high heels while her eye's ran tears down her face with her black eye liner smeared down her cheeks in black rivers. The blond unlocked her door to find her mother laying down on the living room couch with a blanket on top of her body.

"Ino, whats wrong!?" Her mother jumped up when she opened her eye's good enough to see her daughter in the mess she was, "Ino! Ino! Whats wrong?!?" Her mother quickly got glassy eye's at the horror thoughts hitting inside her mind at what could have caused it.

"Hold me mom" Ino fell to her knees in front of her mothers couch as her mother wrapped her arms around her head and held her close to her chest, "Hold me mom" Ino wrapped her arms around her mothers back, squeezing her tightly and burying her face deeper into her mothers shoulder, "Hold me tighter mom, I need you more then ever" Ino cried herself into her mother while her mother shed tears of her own for the rest of the night, this really was the way Ino last expected her night to end.

Tossing and turning, Naruto did the whole night as he couldnt get the thought of Sasuke being inside what _used _to be his. _"Was he telling the truth?" _Naruto had hoped, but he saw trough the viper's eye's that it was no lie but a fact. As he got home later that night, his father caught him at the door and told him_ 'I have some news to tell you Naruto' _As he heard the news his father was breaking to him slowly, he knew things would never ever be the same. Thinking about what he was going to have to do broke Naruto's heart, he squeezed his pillow one last time before a tear came rolling down his eye, _"I knew it was to good to happen"_

The clouds raised high in the sky, darkening the sky as you heard thunder coming a mile away. Ino awoke do to one of the thunder shocks echoing around Konoha, her eye's pierced over to her dress she had wore the night before, slapped against the floor with her heels next to it.

_"Naruto" _Ino stood up on her bed, rolling over onto her side._ "Why was I so stupid?" _As the night before wasn't as she had expected it to be. Shikamaru took the girls home in his limo while Ino cried her soul out in front of them, Tenten cried with her while Temari tried to hide herself from the others, but Ino saw the look of sadness she had for her. Her mother had been trough the most hard times of Ino's life, but even she had to admit that last night was the worse.

Just when Ino was going to go back to sleep, she finally realized it was all over. High school was over, everything she had been faced with had been a test to see her loyalty for the guy she loved, she had failed. Today was the last day to see all her loved ones from school just one more time before they moved on with their lives, Ino just couldn't do that at the moment, she couldn't let go.

_"Damn" _Naruto punched the table of his desk with a hard fist, _"Fuck" _Naruto shook his head, sitting down at his desk chair and taking out a piece of paper with a pen nearby in a container. He took the pen and held the ink against the paper, thinking of what to say._"Ino" _Naruto took a deep breath before begining to write, _"This is how it was suppose to end" _Naruto continued writing but stopped as soon as it hit him. His tears were dripping onto his paper, smudging his letters together.

"Ino, honey. Good morning" Ms. Yamanaka greeted her daughter as she slowly walked into the kitchen with a over sized t-shirt. "Ino-chan, feeling better about last night?" Ms. Yamanaka watched her daughter slowly move over to the dining table where she pulled a chair out and saw with her palm holding her head up, "Lets talk about it" Once again no answer from Ino, "You know today's your graduation, its optional but you should go. You know, to be with your friends and spend one last day together before heading your different ways" Her mother stood over Ino who was frowning down at the glass table, fingering it slowly in circular motions.

"I don't think I want to go mom, this time is serious" Ino looked up at her mom and looked back down at the glass table, "I was stupid to think-" Ino stood up once again with teary eye's, but managed to hold them back, "No mom, its best I stay home and not go. I _don't _want to go" Ino looked to the side and saw her school year flash before her eye's. This was really it.

"Nonsense Ino, were going together Ino-chan, you hear me?" Her mother soften her face and proceeded to walk up the stairs of the house, "I'm going to take a shower Ino and get ready, pick out one of dose new dresses I bought for you three weeks ago alright?" Ms. Yamanaka waited for a answer and wasn't getting one, "Ino, did you hear me?" Her mother said in a more official tone.

"I heard you mom" Ino watched her mother head up the stairs with great hope that by the end of the day, the school year would have ended perfectly, only she didn't know it was more the opposite of perfection.

"Temari, you think Ino's going to come to the graduation in a couple of hours?" Tenten asked, walking out of Temari's kitchen, "She did look extremely depressed over what happened last night Temari" Tenten frowned at Temari who was laying down flat on her couch wearing he casual clothes before the big finally, "But were going either way, are you going in dose clothes?" Tenten asked, raising both her eyebrows.

"What do you think?" Temari rolled her eye's at Tenten who was frowning down at her, Temari quickly saw this, "I'm sorry Tenten, I just cant believe what Ino did with Sasuke" Temari sat up while shaking her head, "I just cant believe it Tenten"

"How do I look?" Ms. Yamanaka came into Ino's room with a bright warm smile attached to her face while her glowing yellow dress sparkled with the bit of light outside coming in trough the window, "I wanted to keep it a surprise" Her mother lifter her dress above her knees and smiled down at her creamy legs that her husband liked to....

"You look beautiful mom" Ino gave a week smile and grabbed the purple towel laying on her bed, "Your hair looks amazing to" Ino noticed her mothers hair in a tight bun with strands of hair hanging down the side of her face, just like her mother used to when she was Ino's age, "What time is it mom?" Ino asked her mother who walked over on the night stand to look at the clock, just then Ino noticed Naruto's window to his room opened and free.

"Its about to be three o'clock Ino, go and take a shower we have to leave before four" Her mother rushed her out the room before Ino could get another glimpse of Naruto's room. In the bathroom, Ino locked the door and looked at herself in the reflection, disgusted with herself for being unfaithful.

_"How could you Ino?" _Ino heard Naruto ask her in her mind, _"You ruined everything"_Ino began to slowly undress down to her bra and panties, _"What we had Ino was special, what happened to you?"_ Ino's emotions got the best of her as she slowly formed tears in her glassy eye's, _"What we could of been Ino"_

Ino turned the knobs of the tub on, letting the warm, steamy water fill up the large tub. Ino stood up and looked at her naked flesh in the mirror, she could've swore that Naruto had kissed every inch of her body, almost. "Mmm" She moaned as the tip of her fingers touched the hot running water, sending a vibration up her spine.

_"Mmmm" _She moaned again, putting her left foot in the hot water, letting the water swim between her toes, making her shake a bit at the feeling. Ino stepped her entire body inside the large tub and closed the sliding glass door, she then turned more knobs and felt the water fall from the shower head, the water running down her neck to her breast and down between her legs, _"Mmm"_

Ino closed her eye's and imagined _him_the first time she saw him out her window, _that _night. The sight of his amazing, chiseled body staring right back at her with nothing but a towel around his waist, _"Mmm" _Ino moaned louder, placing her wet fingers over her nipples, gently moving the tip of her fingers back and forth.

_"Naruto_" Ino thought of him again, the feeling of having him deep in her, the feeling of making love. _"Fuck" _Ino played with her erected nipples with the tip of her fingers while her other hand slithered down between her legs where her goal was her clitoris. _"Mmm, Naruto"_ Ino thought of him, near her, next to her, touching her, slower, slower, and slower.

A half hour later, Ino stepped out her bathroom as if she had been on Cloud Nine._ "That helped" _Ino smiled down the hallway and into her room where her mother wasn't there anymore. Ino unwrapped her bathrobe and slid it down her body, walking over to her dress that was knee-high and her favorite color, purple. _"Well, this is it"_

"Ino" Her mother stood up from the leather couch, in shock, with one hand over her mouth as her daughter took step by step down the long stairway. Not to long was she watching the same exact scene happen, and how did that turned out?

Ino came down wearing her purple tight fitted strapless dress above her knees, her long beautiful blond locks down and straight with her bangs hanging over her blue orbs. The sparkles in her purple diamonds in her ears twinkled at every movement she made. The high heels she wore matched her wonderful dress as they click-clacked down each step until she reached the bottom, forcing a fake smile, "How do I look?"

"You look amazing Ino" Her mother stood there admiring her creation and unique look, "Good lord Ino, you look so amazing, I'm so proud of you Ino. Its been a long way up to your high school graduation" She began to tear up but wiped the corner of her eye's with a handkerchief she had in her back pocket, she knew this would happen.

"I wish dad was here to see me" Ino frowned and looked down, just then her mother lifted her chin and kissed her slowly on her forehead. She watched her mother walk over to the front door and take hold of the doorknob.

"Are you ready Ino?"

"Yea, I'm ready. Lets go-" Ino stepped forward as her mother unlocked the door and opened the door wide open to reveal a man standing on the other side of it, a man she knew her whole life, "Daddy" Ino smiled slowly, not believing it was actually Inoichi in the flesh, "Daddy, is that you?" Ino's memory began to kick in where she started remembering all the good times she had had with her father. Ino stepped closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her slowly and whispered her name silently in her ear. For the first time in weeks, Ino thought her life couldn't get any better, she wrapped her arms tight around her fathers neck, feeling weak tears make there way down her cheeks, "I love you Daddy"

"This is the last time I'm wearing a dress in a while Tenten" Temari walked back and forth across the large glass mirror as she observed the light brown dress she had on hanging off her body loosely with brown high heels and her hair straightened down her neck, "I look alright, I hope Ino's doing good right now"

"I hope so as well" Tenten thought about the very same thing as she looked at her green dress she had on to her knees with white slippers that had a diamond on the tip of them, her hair was up in a pony tail with curls hanging down for bangs, "This is it Temari, Ino will leave graduation with or without Naruto" Tenten frowned as she saw Temari get hold of the car key's, "Lets go"

The large field Konoha High School field was flooded with students and their parents walking all over the large green field, greeting each other with smiles and polite comments. Tsunade stood on the large platform with a booth set up and a microphone attached to a large pole. Next to her, sat a large round table with hundreds of rolled up papers tied with a dark blue ribbon, Tsunade looked up into the sky, feeling the rain might start pouring down any minute now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and students" Tsunade awaited for silence but got ignored as everyone kept speaking with one another, Tsunade narrowed her eye's at the large crowd and took grasp of the microphone, "Settle down!!" She yelled, making the large crowd scream in fear, once she heard nothing and every pair of eye's were on hers, she began again, "Hello everyone to Seniors Graduation Day" Tsunade relaxed and put her blond hair behind her ears.

"Damn, she will never change" Inoichi shook his head with a sinister smile, "You look amazing Ino-chan" Inoichi said for the hundredth time that afternoon. Ino had not expected his presence, especially today. Her father had arranged a free day for Ino's graduation, he had planned it a week ago and now here they were, the Yamanaka family standing, watching Tsunade rant about the students good deeds that she hated admitting.

"Well, lets get this Graduation started. All seniors, report to your seats" Tsunade had arranged all the Seniors to sit at the center of the field in folded chairs while the parent or gurdian sat at the large bleechers she had made two months prior today. Every student broke away from their parents and began to walk over to their assigned seat that Tsunade had gave them on a piece of paper to sit.

"Thank you for everything" Ino's last words to her parents as she hugged both of them tightly, not wanting to leave their side. Ino looked around at all the students swarming around like insects around the field looking for their proper seat that had numbers in back of the steel. She walked slowly, trying not to trip on the ground with her heels. In the distance, Ino saw someone familiar looking at her, watching her. Naruto.

"That's him" Ino stopped in her tracks when she saw him standing on the very opposite side of the field wearing a black tuxedo similar to the one he had on less then twenty-four hours ago, "Naruto" She said out loud as if he could really hear her, just then someone yelled out her name, "Hey" Ino waved over to Tenten and Temari who were already seated in their seats, coincidentally, next to each other. _"Naruto" _Ino smiled at the two and looked back over to where she first saw him, he was now gone.

Her eye's were playing tricks on her now, her obsession over him and only him was driving her crazy. She had to have him now at this very moment. Ino managed to keep the thought under control and continued walking over to her seat in the mid-section. Once everyone seated themselves, Ino poked her head high to see if she could get a look at where he was but couldn't accomplish her goal.

"Alright, lets get this done before it starts pouring cats and dogs" Tsunade chuckled into the microphone as everyone sat there with blank faces at her, "Tough crowd, damn" Tsunade looked down at the booth where she called out the first name of this evening "First person up..."

For about a hour, Tsunade spent calling names up in no order whatsoever. Ino was dying in antcapation as she grasped the edge of her seat, thinking the next name would be hers. Her attention turned to the right side of her where she saw a empty chair at the end of the row, _"Thats weird"_Ino raised a brow, she decided to ask the stiff guy next to her, "You know who sat at the end of this row?" She whispered in his face.

"It was a guy called, um-" The guy thought well and hard before coming up with a conclusion, "Some guy called Uzamaku Nariko or something like that. I'm not really sure, why dose it concern you?" He asked in his most polite way but just then, Tsunade announced...

"Next up, Naruto Uzumaki!" Tsunade cheered into the mic while everyone clapped in joy and happiness, Ino stood there looking around to see where he would stand up from. Her eye's spotted Jiraiya running up the steps of the platform and whispered something into her ear, "Alright, I guess Mr. Uzumaki will not be joining us today"

_"How can that be possible? I just saw him?" _Ino wondered, her head now spinning out of control with her heart rushing at a fast speed, _"Naruto" _Ino stood up from her seat and began to walk out her lane and near the bleachers where she saw her mother looking down at her in concern. "Mom" Ino began to form tears in her eye's, wondering why she was about to break into tears, "Mom, take me home" Ino saw her mother run down the steps with a shocked look, "Mom, please take me home" Ino noticed everyone's eye's on her, making a scene.

"Honey, whats wrong? Your interrupting your Graduation" Inoichi ran down the steps behind his wife, "Whats wrong? Whats going on?"

"Leave this to me" Ms. Yamanaka kissed her husband quickly and looked back up at the stage to see Tsunade glaring at her, _"Continue" _She worded the words with her lips slowly and got her small purse ready with the car keys inside, "We'll be back Inoichi" She told her husband by his proper name, Ino's mother knew her daughter was going trough bad times and she just wanted to help, "Lets go Ino" Ms. Yamanaka did not know what she was doing as Ino led her to the parking lot.

"Mom, please, take me home. I _have_ to tell _him_" Ino smiled over to her mother, Ino had realized that she couldn't wait to tell Naruto her true feelings, she loved him with all her heart and soul, she wanted her heart to complete him as he had done to her. Her mother smiled over to Ino before unlocking the door and rushing inside, Ino had a date with destiny.

"Mr. Yamanaka! When did you come back?" Tenten blurted out, running along side Temari who was afraid something terribly had happened. Not just yet was that about to happen anytime soon, "Mr. Yamanaka?"

"That doesn't matter Tenten, where did Ino go to?" Temari asked Inoichi who was still at a state of shock, "Mr. Yamanaka, answer me. Where did your wife and Ino go to?" Temari was now loosing patience with his silence.

"They went back to our house"

"Great, Tenten let's go" Temari ordered Tenten in a rush and began to walk over towards the parking lot before being stopped once again in her tracks by Ino's father..

"Wait-" Mr. Yamanaka held them to a halt, "I'll drive"

"Ino, who is this guy your talking about?" Ms. Yamanaka asked her daughter who was looking out at the empty road, "Ino?" Her mother snapped her daughter out of her concentration, "Who's the lucky guy?" Her mother noticed the house nearing up and just as was about to jump out the car, Ino noticed a giant truck driving off the sidewalk of her house and disappearing into the distance.

"The boy next door"

"What!" Ms. Yamanaka yelled as Ino swung the door open and ran out, slamming it behind her and running over to Naruto's house to meat her true lover, "No Ino, no" Ms. Yamanaka heard the loud thunder hit the sky's, echoing around Konoha. She watched her daughter, hopelessly wondering what she could do to fix what was about to happen.

Ino ran up the steps to Naruto's house, balancing her weight in her high heels and approaching the front door. Ino awaited a minute to regain her strength and breath before knocking on the door gently with a bright smile attached to her face, she heard the knock of the door echoing inside the house. She waited a second and got no answer, not waiting any longer, she took hold of the doorknob and turned it, it was unlocked. Ino turned the knob all the way and watched the door open up by itself, her eye's bulged out her sockets when she saw what used to be, Naruto house, completely stripped of everything it one had inside. Their inside the house, layed nothing but what used to be their faith.

"No" Ino cried out slowly, her voice echoing around the halls and stairways of the house, "Naruto, no" Ino's eye's began to flood with tears as she could not believe what was happening, she was to late, to late for anything. It was completely over. Ino stepped back outside, with her back against the exit when she noticed she was finally outside the house. Ino turned around to see her mother next to the car with streams of tears down her face, "He's gone"

Ino ran down the steps of the porch and ran over to her mother where she heard the crackle of lightning above them, "Mom, he's gone" Ino hadn't realized that her mother knew the family next door were moving, she just didn't know Ino had fallen in love with Naruto Uzumaki. Ino began to lose control of herself when she looked up at her house's front door to see a envolope taped to the front door, blowing in the breeze.

"No Naruto!" Ino cried out, running up the steps of her own porch and snatching the envelope off the door. She held the envelope in her hands and studied it slowly, turning it around on its main side it read, _"To Ino" _She tore the top of the envelope in half, feeling the contents of it a bit heavy. A letter was what she first took out, she looked at it and unfolded it, carefully awaiting to wake up from this nightmare.

Ino broke into tears at what she was now reading on the letter, her tears flowed down her cheeks to her chins and hitting the hard concrete floor, this was the last contact of him she was ever going to have, in the letter, it read:

_Dear Ino, _

_I know your reading this a little to late after my leaving. I had so many things to say to you Ino, so much in such a small amount of time. I came here to Konoha expecting it to be the same as other places I had lived before, but then I met you and my life was never the same after that. When I first laid my eye's on you, I knew I was going to develop feelings for you, I was just hoping you would have the same feelings for me. You were the most beautifulest girl I ever laid eye's on Ino, you were the one that I fell for, the one who stole my heart. Before you Ino, I never once knew what love was, I tried to manage up the courage to tell you sooner that I was leaving, but faith had something better for us. Every minute with you was a minute I always wanted to be repeated. I wanted you to stay by my side at every moment, in better words, I was afraid someone will win you away from me. Someone better._

Ino didn't notice the raindrops falling hard against the concrete floor, luckily she was under the porch so the rain couldn't come close to touching her. Ino's hands shook as she read on with the hard words she had to take in from the man who she was probably never going to see again.

_If only I had more time Ino, you wouldn't have to be going trough this the way you are now. Regrets are something I told you never to think of, something to never look back on and to move forward. I regret never telling you how I truly did feel about you. I was in love with you Ino, you'll always have a piece of my heart inside me, something I thought would take me years to get. Was it worth it? Was it worth putting me trough the hell you put me trough on our last weeks together? Time was something that definitely wasn't on out side. Thank you Ino for the great time I had here in Konoha, you thought me many things but most importantly you thought me how to love. My memories with you will never leave me, never be forgotten. Even with what you did to me with him, you know who, I'm still in love with you. Your flaws didn't mean a thing to me Ino Yamanaka, with this, its time to explain the reason as to why I'm not there with you, enjoying our Graduation. All my life I've had to move from place to place, this is no different. My dad landed another job far away from here and we had to move there. I had to see you just once more at Graduation, to see the final picture in my head of the girl I once loved. I'll miss you Ino, hopefully one day, if were lucky, our paths will cross again and I'll be able to feel the same love I feel for you now Ino, but now I must say my last goodbye. If we do meat again in the future Ino, always know, I love you._

_Forever Yours, Love, Naruto_

By the time Ino was done reading the letter, her heart was into pieces in front of her. "Naruto, no, I love you to" Ino held the letter close to her chest as she saw Tenten and Temari standing in the rain watching their friend cry her makeup down her face, "He's gone" Ino raised the letter, her wet friends ran up to her and wrapped their arms around her, while her mom cried into the shoulder of Inoichi.

"Its OK Ino"

"I loved him" Ino cried herself into her friends shoulder while they cried along with her, sobbing in each others arms. The three of them had managed to get off the porch enough that the rain was raining hard on top of their wet bodies, thunder and lightning hit the air as the wind blew the letter under safety from being torn apart by the rain. Ino was to late to tell him she loved him, all the problems they had lead to this moment here. _What was next for her? _Is what she asked herself while sobbing in the rain. "I love you Naruto" She cried out loud, her heart was never going to recover from this heartbreak she had gone trough at such a age. In the end, Ino could only ask herself one question, _was it worth it?_

_To Be Continued...._

* * *

**THAT'S THE ENDING!!! Hope no one is really pissed off at me for leaving it at a cliffhanger, I wanted to make you all think that this was going to end with NarIno making up in the end but I decided to change all that, please don't be mad. Think its over? NOT EVEN CLOSE....their is a sequel to this story, I will start it sometime when I get the chance. What will happen next??? Will NarIno ever find each other again? Will their love burn strong like it once did? Find out in the sequel to Our Eye's Locked In Room220. I thank everyone for helping me and supporting me all the way trough the ending of this story, for making it a huge hit and giving me the courage to continue my story-making-ways. Please stay tune for the sequel to my story and for one LAST time, please review the final chapter =]**


	32. Sequel To Our Eye's Locked In Room 220

**A/N: For dose who dont know it, the sequel to Our Eye's Locked In Room 220 is now up its by the title Remember How Our Love Used To Be, check it out and review =] **


End file.
